Habitual Attachment
by SweetInsanity89
Summary: Echizen Kizuka travels to Japan from America to visit her family but gets more than she bargined for. TezukaOC mainly. Hiatus! Sorry!
1. Prologue

"Thank you for riding International Airlines, Have a great day." Says the attendant over the PA system. I yawn quite bored with everything. I have just arrived in Tokyo, Japan to finally move in with the rest of my family.

After grabbing my bags from claim I wave down a taxi telling the driver my destination. As I look out of the window watching the passing scenery, out the corner of my eye I could see the driver giving me constant glances. It was getting extremely annoying.

"So you play tennis?" he finally asked after I had dug through my bag for a not to cold ponta. "Yeah, why?" I asked. He chuckled. "There's a tournament going on at the park just up here between the middle schools, are you going to participate?" he asked. I shook my head. He definitely though I was a guy. This made me silently laugh to myself.

I guess the way that I dress would make people think I was the other gender. I wore an oversized black shirt with green flaming letters that said 'GET LOST OR DIE' on it. My black jeans were cuffed to just under the knee like Capri's. I wore a green wrist band on my left wrist, my Timberland boots were black and untied, while my waist length hair was hidden under a black cap with a green 'K' on it (somewhat like Ryomas). I smirk to myself. "You know what? Just drop me off at the tournament." I instruct, he nods.

When we arrive I grab my bags and pay the man after correcting him on my gender. When he found out he had a look of shock and apologized profusely. I walked up the steps my left hand deep in my pocket.

'_Now what school does the kid go to?'_ I ask myself. I pull out my cell phone and call up my dad.

"Moshi, Moshi----" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Oi, Os-san, what school does he go to?"

"Nani?"

"I'm at the tournament."

"Oh. Seishun Gakuen. You can't miss them; they probably have a big crowd."

"Got it." I said and hung up. Although it may seem like we don't get along, which is true, we really do love each other. Really we do.

"I look around for awhile before I see a huge crowd around one particular court. I walk closer to see it was against Seigaku and Fudomine. I got there just in time to see singles 2: Ibu Shinji vs. Echizen Ryoma.

'_The kid's drawn quite a crowd.'_ I think impressed. The match starts and the kid-Ryoma-is doing good until the opponent starts to do 'Spot'. This goes on for awhile until Ryoma loses his grip on the racket and gets hurt.

'_Kuso!'_ I yell mentally as I run and jump over the wall, startling bystanders, and onto the court.

"Hey kid you alright?" I ask concerned. It seems that as soon as I spoke his face was shocked. "Nee-san?" I let a small smile grace my features as I help him over to the bench with his team.

"Who are you?" Asks a guy with black hair and dark green eyes. _'I don't have time for this!'_ "Get me first aid." I said examining Ryoma's wound. No one moved. "Who the hell are you?" cam the question again, but this time from a guy with spiky black hair and purple eyes. "GET ME THE FIRST AID, DAMN IT!!!!" I yell. They jump at my loud voice quickly bringing the box.

Within 10 minutes the wound is cleaned and the entire eye is bandaged with a gauze and medical tape. "There, it should hold for just about 15 minutes. You better win kid." I comment before beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" yells a voice. I stop and turn half way hands in my pockets. "Who are you?" they ask again. I sigh, turn, and walk away with a wave. "Just a nearby medic."


	2. First Day of School

I watched as Ryoma beat the guy in less than 10 minutes winning the match for Seigaku. I stood off by a tree drinking grape Ponta when the team passed by stopped in front of me. "I want to say Arigatou for helping Echizen." said the guy who I guessed to be the captain. He had that whole aura thing going on. He had brown hair, and wire-rimmed glasses that covered his brown eyes. I threw away my empty Ponta can before speaking.

"No problem, all in a days work." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou, this is Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syuichiroh, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Fuji Syuusuke, Kawamura Takashi, and Echizen Ryoma. This is our coach Ryuzaki Sumire." he introduces pointing to each in turn. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, but I must be going."

Eiji pouted. "Hoi, Ochibi, you're just as rude as he is." says the red-head. As I heard this I laughed. "I guess this will be more fun than I thought." I grabbed my bag and walked away.

Seigaku POV on the Bus

"He's weird." says Momoshiro. Everyone nods in agreement. Ryuzaki chuckles. "He's a She and she's not as weird as you think. If you're lucky she'll let you play her." says Ryuzaki shaking her head with a smile. "WHAT!? IT'S A SHE!!?" everyone yells in shock except Ryoma and Tezuka. "Is she good?" asks Fuji curiously as Inui takes out a spare notebook. "You'll have to see it to believe it." comments Ryoma still looking out the window of the bus.

B2Me

I arrived home sometime later, taking off my hat and boots at the door. "I'm home!" I yell getting a response from my dear cousin and mother. "Konichiwa Kizu-chan." they greet happily. I smile giving them each a big hug just as oyaji comes in the room. "Oh it's only you." he says dully. I glare. What a greeting. "Hentai." I mumble, he glares back. I walk away and up to my room my things already there in boxes. "I guess I better start unpacking." I sigh and began unpacking.

Next Day

I woke up to the sun rays coming in through the window, and my annoying alarm clock blaring. I get up and do my morning duties and then put on my new Seigaku uniform. Unlike the original girl's uniform, I wear the girl's version of the boy's uniform. It was a white shirt under a black jacket (year III) and a black mini skirt. Before I go down to breakfast I go wakeup my brother since I know he can't do it himself nor with his alarm clock.

As I walk into his room I see Karupin trying to wake him up, but to no avail. I pick up Karupin and bend down so that your face is level with Ryoma's. "Ryo-san, wake up." I say shaking his shoulder. He stirs but doesn't wake. I sigh, before a smirk slowly creeps its way onto my face. "You better wake up before I go to desperate measure. "I say just before I attack. A tickle attack of course. He immediately burst with laughter. "Stop, stop! I'm up, I'm up!" he gasps between laugh. I stop and get up to leave.

"Hey, Nee-san?"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad your here." he says. I smiled. "Me too chibi-chan, me too." I said walking out closing the door behind me. You see me and my little brother have a special bond. No matter what, we take care of each other; it's been that way since we were little. We know what make each other tick. That's why we both enjoy each other's company.

After I began eating my breakfast Ryoma had come in. Both of us ignoring the irresponsible adult and bidding Nanako-chan good morning. So afterward we grab our bags and head out to school. As we were walking a guy on a bike rode up beside Ryoma, he was the spiky-haired kid from yesterday.

"Ohayo Mom-senpai." greets Ryoma.

"Ohayo, Oi Echizen, who's your friend?" he whispers blushing. I hold back a smile. Ryoma looks at me for a second before answering. "I don't know her." he says plainly making Momoshiro fall off his bike. Ryoma stops as I trail ahead laughing to myself.

I make it to school after I had calmed from my laughing fit. I strolled to the principal's office, leaving drooling males in my wake. Quickly I pick up my schedule so I could hurry to first period, but the secretary put it upon herself to give a damn tour of the school, making me miss most of class. Once she dropped me off in front of the class, a light scowl graced my face.

The entire class turned in my direction curiously as I slam the door open noisily. The teacher looked at me adjusting he glasses. "You must be the new student from America, am I right?" he asks. I nod thinking _'He's a freakin genius.'_ "Well I'm Mr. Iwase, It's nice to meet you." he says in somewhat broken English making my scowl deepen. "I can speak Japanese fluently, thank you." I say in Japanese to prove my point. He sweat dropped as the class laughed. _'Horrible'_ I thought.

"Well since your new, why don't you introduce yourself and then you can answer any question the students might have." he says this time in Japanese. I sighed again facing the class. "My name is Kizuka; my last name is of no concern to you. I transferred to Japan to be closer to my family. I love sports and drawing." I finish. The red-head from the other day raises his hand enthusiastically making me sweat drop. I point to him.

"Kikumaru Eiji. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks. The boys in the class began to blush and you come to a conclusion that they all were thinking the same thing. I laugh nervously. "No, not at the moment." the boys silently do a victory dance, each devising their own plan to win your heart. A hand in the band goes up and you point to him. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" he asks in his deep voice. I looked him straight in the eye and gave an answer. "Maybe because I want to." I tell him. He remains emotionless and there is relevant silence. It doesn't last long as it is broken by the sound of the bell. "Well Kizuka-chan, you can take a seat in the back as we move on to 2nd period." suggests the sensei. I do as suggested while semi-glaring at Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_'This is definitely going to be a fun year.'_


	3. Buddy?

School ended uneventfully. The only thing mildly interesting was the constant glaring between me and Tezuka-kun, and the mob of guys tailing me since 2nd period. I even think they made a fan club. I sighed as I walked to the tennis courts in the back. As I look at the empty court I feel a sense of excitement wash over me. Tennis, in a sense, was my life and there is nothing that can change that. Except, of course, my lovable little brother.

As I stand there in my reverie there is a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find a guy, possible a junior, with brown hair held out of his face with a green headband. He smirked. "Hey babe, the girl's courts are further down." he says. I put on a fake smile. "Gomen, but I'm waiting for my brother." I explain. The freshmen walking by were holding baskets full of balls when the junior starts yelling at them. "Hurry up. We want to be ready before the Regulars get here!" "Hai, senpai." they stutter scurrying to the courts setting up.

'_Well isn't he a cocky one.'_ I thought angrily.

"What's your name?" I ask with fake politeness. He smirks again. "Arai Masashi." he says. Inside I was almost at breaking point but on the outside I was sweet looking. "Well, Arai-kun, I may not know much but will you play a match with me?" I ask sweetly, be blushed nodding furiously. "Arigatou." I bow walking onto the court.

I didn't bother to change because it was obvious that I wasn't going to play that hard. Just manipulate him to my will. I took out my practice racket twirling it a few times and standing at the net for the traditional hand shake. Arai-kun manages to get one of his friends to reff. I give him one of my best fake smiles making him blush a deep red.

"Go easy on me, Arai-kun." I say sweetly going to the baseline of my side of the court. Instead of doing my dominant left hand, I use my right. That's right I'm Nitouryu, Ryoma ain't special.

Freshmen POV

"Arai-senpai is actually going to play a girl!" yells Horio. The other 2 stay quiet until Ryoma comes out of nowhere. "What's going on?" he asks watching the players. "Arai-senpai accepted a game with that girl." explains Kachiro. Ryoma nods watching the match with a smirk.

_'Nee-san is going to kill you.'_ Thinks Ryoma.

Back2Me!

It's already 3 games into the match, Arai-kun winning, or so he thinks. We have drawn quite a crowd and the Regulars have shown up as well. "Change courts." the reff calls as Arai wins game 4. Just as we pass each other I smirk. "You know Arai-kun you never learned my name. By the end of the match you'll be surprised I didn't win quickly." "We'll see about that. Also if you lose you go on a date with me." he laughs. My smirk grows wider. "Fine, but you won't win." I tell him moving along.

It was my serve and I was going to turn this match around. "Get ready Arai-kun!" I say just before I serve. I throw the ball in the air jumping up to hit it. _'The ball goes right at the angle like the twist serve, but they can't find the difference, at least not until it hits the ground.'_ I smirk.

Regulars and Freshmen POV

"Ah, Twist Serve!" yell the freshmen. Ryoma smirks, correcting them. "No. It's the Twister Serve, a much stronger version of the twist serve." explains Ryoma. Everyone looks at him. "Twister Serve?" asks Momo. Inui takes out his notebook. "I've heard of such an amazing serve but never seen it." explains Inui, pushing up his glasses.

B2Me!

"Game and Match: Girl 6 games to 4." yells the reff. I smirk as Arai-kun falls on his knees panting and sweating hard. "As promised Arai-kun I will tell you my name. You all might want to commit it to memory." I say loud pointing my racket in the Regulars direction. It gets quiet." The name's Echizen Kizuka and I love a challenge." Everyone turns to look at Ryoma.

"Ochibi, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?!" yells Kikumaru. "You never asked." he replies. "But this morning you said you didn't know her." claims Momoshiro. Ryoma shrugs not caring because it was my idea in the first place. I come up behind him wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my chin on his head. "Don't give Chibi-chan a hard time; he was surprised when I got here too." I explain with a smile, making everyone blush except Tezuka. _'THE PRICK!'_

"Ah, I see you guys have finally met Kizuka-san." says a voice I am all too familiar with. "Obaa-san." I say dully. She walks and stops beside me and Ryoma, I give her a side glare, like my dad, she wasn't my favorite person in the world.

"Alright everyone lets get to practice. Kizuka let Ryoma go." I do as told, grab my bag, and go sit on a nearby bench. "Kizuka, why don't you join us for practice?" asks Ryuzaki. I shake my head. "I'm not exactly on good terms with the buchou." I say glaring at the back of his head.

Ryuzaki laughs and walks away. I sit there watching the practice matches between the Regulars. They were all equally interesting. Momoshiro and Kawamura were power players, Fuji and Kaidoh were counters, Inui a data player, Kikumaru with acrobatics, Oishi with accuracy and precision, and Ryoma an all-arounder. Tezuka, trying to be cool, didn't play, but I assumed he was an all-arounder. He just stood there with his arms crossed and stared at the other players. _'It makes me mad how special he thinks he is.'_

At the end of practice Ryuzaki called everyone together, even me. "I have a special announcement to make. I am making Kizuka-san manager of the team and assistant coach." she says. "WHAT!? WHY!?" I shout. "Because you looked a bit lonely sitting on the bench and this way you'll be closer to you buddy." "Buddy?" I asked confused. She discreetly points to Tezuka. My dark blue eyes do wide as I practically pull my hair out on the verge of tears. "You are so evil." I mutter darkly under my breath, glaring maliciously at the old hag. She dismisses the people and the freshmen clean up.

I wait at the front gate for Ryoma who was accompanied by, quite a few people. To be more specific, Fuji, Momo, Kikumaru, and Inui. "Oi, Kizu-Chan!" exclaims Kikumaru running ahead to meet me first. I smile and wave. Kikumaru reminded me of a little kid, it was cute. Fuji had his usual smile with closed eyes, Inui with his suspiciousness. _'Probably trying to get data on me.'_ I think. Then there was Momo who was talking with Ryoma.

When everyone reached me Kikumaru was the first to speak. "Kizu-chan we decided to take you out to eat as a welcome to the team celebration." he says excitedly." Yes and then you can tell us about yourself." Inui says bringing out his notebook everyone sweat drops.


	4. I Don't Do Mornings

They ended up taking me to some burger joint that instantly reminded me of McDonalds in the States. After we ordered our food they began to interrogate me like I had murdered someone and was trying to cover it up. They asked:

**"Where were you?"**

_"In North America."_

**"Are you really Echizen's sister?"**

_"Hai."_

**"How come you didn't move here with your family?"**

_"I had business to attend to."_

**"What kind of business?"**

I really was scared for my life. I was surprised they didn't search me but found out it was only because the food arrived. I sweat dropped. _'They are such guys.'_ I thought. After eating and paying, Ryoma and I said our good-byes and headed back to the temple we call home. Secretly I had bought a house here but it's temporarily under construction. Shhh don't tell anyone...yet.

We walked inside, took off our my shoes, Ryoma went outside to challenge the pervert, and went into the kitchen.

"Kizu-chan, how was your first day?" asked Nanako. I sighed.

"It could have gone better. I don't even know why I'm in school" I said putting on an apron and began to help with dinner. "You want to be closer to Ryoma and for once be with kids your own age." answered Kaa-san. I grinned.

_'Maybe.'_ I thought.

After Dinner

I sat there full looking at the left over food on my plate. I generally don't eat a lot unlike cough, cough Ryoma. He's a pig. An adorable pig, I laughed at the thought.

"Oi, Nee-san?"

"Nani?" [What?

"Can you come to morning practice with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nande?" [Why?

"Please!?" he pleaded using the puppy dog eyes. I sighed. He gets me every time.

"What time?" he grinned.

"6 a.m."

"NANI!!! WHAT ARE YOU? NOCTURNAL BATS!!??" I yelled.

"No. And it gets light out early here." he said matter-of-factly.

"D-demo [but it's 6 in the morning." I whined. He nodded and did the most innocent smile.

"I know." he said running up the stairs to his room. Karupin jumped in my lap.

"You feel my pain don't you?" I asked. He just meowed cutely.

"I thought so."

**Morning**

Walking down the street, yawning, very sleepily. I walked with half opened eyes letting Ryoma guide me. When we arrived at practice I immediately laid down on the bench trying to get in the rest of my sleep.

It hadn't even been to minutes and I was already in danger of getting hit. Yes I was outside the gate, but some _Moron_, and I stress the word, left the gate door open, and the person who hit the ball would have poor aim.

_'Just my luck.'_

I didn't even move as the ball headed toward me rapidly. So I counted down from ten.

"WATCH OUT!!!" yelled someone, but I didn't budge. I was too damn tired.

_'3...2...1'_ I thought and caught the ball some inches away from my face. Right now I was in an awkward position. My left arm was draped over my face as I lay on my back on the bench. My right hand, which was on my stomach, held the ball in the position I had caught it. I definitely wasn't a morning person and they picked the wrong time the mess up.

Sleepily I got up. Everyone was frozen still waiting for my reaction. I walk up to the nearest person, who happened to be Kaidoh-san, snatched his racket and got into a serving position. I bounced the ball a bit, caught it, glared at the incompetent novice juniors and hit the ball so hard it stuck in the fence on the other side of the court. Mind you it was 3 courts wide, so I made an impression.

My glare darkened and they took a few steps away from me. I pointed the racket in their direction. They were scared shitless and at the moment I didn't care.

"Generally I'm a nice person, but sadly I _**DON'T**_ do mornings. Now, I may be Echizen's sister, and a 3rd year middle-schooler, but I don't give a damn who you are. If you mess with me in the morning I'm going to kick you ass. Is that understood!?" I half yell. Everyone nods furiously.

_'I think some of them pissed their pants.'_ I mentally laughed.

I turn, give Kaidoh-san his racket, and lay back down on the bench. After a few minutes I hear noise again as they get over their shock. I smile.

_'I think I'm going to like this team.'_

Inui, Kikumaru, and Momo

"Echizen's nee-san is scary." says Momo and Kikumaru in unison. At some point during my speech they had hid behind Inui who was taking notes on my behavior.

"Yes scary." repeats Inui pushing up his glasses.

B2Me Lunch

I unpack my bento box [a packed lunch ignoring the drooling kids around me. Just as I as ready to eat Tezuka-kun walks in with Oishi behind him_. 'Great my luck is steadily going down hill today.'_ I sighed. Tezuka looked around the room at all the drooling kids then looked at me.

"Why do you insist on making a scene?" he asked walking up to my desk. He was his usual expressionless self. _'If he wasn't such a prick he would be a lot cuter.'_ I thought. I narrowed my eyes. "It not like I want the attention. I can't help it if my lunch looks delicious and pretty." I replied crossing my arms. He scoffed. "I see." he said and walked to his seat with Oishi.

I looked at my lunch and scowled. "Now I don't even want it." I mumble packing up the lunch and head toward the 1st year hallway. Maybe Ryoma would want my lunch.

As I walk down the hallway a glare it set deeply into my features. _'Baka ruined my lunch.'_

Tezuka and Oishi

"Ano...Tezuka what happened?" asks Oishi confused. Tezuka didn't say anything but just looked out the window. This left Oishi completely confuzzled. Why was Tezuka so tense? _'It seems like Kizuka-chan is really getting to him.'_ he [Oishi thought.

_'Maybe he...no it can't be, can it?'_ he asked himself. He didn't want to believe it but he was beginning to believe to that Tezuka had a crush on her.

B2MeAfter school practice

I actually got dressed for practice this time, on Ryoma's request. I think he's planning something and I don't like it. But anyway back to currently.

Since I was the first one there, I stood on the court leaning against the gate, arms crossed, and my hat covering my eyes. Oh! Let me tell you what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a baggy black t-shirt with 'It's Suicide to go against Me.' written in bold green letters on the front. My hair was hidden by the same black cap with the 'K' on it, baggy green shorts to match the letters, black Fila sneakers, and of course my wrist band. Cool huh? You can tell what my favorite colors are.

After a while of waiting I walked to my bag and pulled out my practice racket. I swung it a few times before checking the strings. Taking a ball from my bag I began to play a little game. Like paddle ball I hit the ball up and down while standing at baseline, my left hand deep in my pocket. That's when they showed up.

"Hey it's...that girl from the tournament." states Kikumaru. Ryuzaki laughed. "Looks like one of you caught her eye." she said and then sat on the bench.

I stand silent continuing with my little game. Kaidoh was the first to speak. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he glared harshly. I smirk. "One of you play a game with me and I'll tell you, win or lose." I state stopping the ball on the racket.

They looked at one another before picking Ryoma to play. He shrugged and got ready. I threw him the ball. "You can serve first." I said. He shrugged again.

_'This will be our first match in a long time.'_ I thought excitedly. _'Maybe I'll show off.'_ Ryoma looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, and then smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

_'He definitely has something planned and it doesn't have to do with Tennis.'_


	5. The Plan

I pull my cap over my eyes listening to the way the ball is hit by the racket, this way I'll know exactly where it is going to land. I call this the blind eye tennis style. Ryoma bounces the ball a couple of times before I notice it.

_'He's using his right hand, Twist Serve.'_ I smile. Wanna know how I knew that? Well it's simple. Each hand puts a different amount of weight on the ball. For Ryoma his right hand adds more weight and his left hand adds less weight. Get it? Got it? Good.

He hits the ball and as expected it was the Twist serve. I take 2 steps to the left and a half step back hitting the ball in my sweet spot for 'Flash ball.'

"WHAT?! SHE RETURNED OCHIBI'S TWIST SERVE LIKE IT WAS A REGULAR SERVE!!" yelled the red-head.

_'That's because to her it is.'_ thinks Ryuzaki smiling.

The rest of the match was all of 15 minutes. He never lasts longer than that against me, but I admit he has gotten stronger. I won 6 games to 1.

Everyone stare in awe as me and Ryoma walk up to the net. "Good match Chibisuke." I say loud enough for him to here. "You too, Nee-san."

"NEE-SAN?!" yells everyone in shock. I chuckle and took off my hat letting my long green hair fall to its natural length at my waist. At this length my sharp dark blue eyes look more feminine.

"So...It was Kizuka-san all along?" asks Oishi speaking what everyone thought. I nod my head.

"You boys really are slow." I comment getting glares in return. I stick my tongue out at them and wink. Ryoma chuckles.

"Alright time for the real practice, everyone." Ryuzaki-san says clapping her hands to get the players attention. I stood off to the side watching as they go through the usual practice schedule, and as usual Tezuka-kun is trying to look cool. _'Maybe I should pester him a bit.'_ I smirk to myself.

I sneak up behind him and put my hands over his eyes, lame, I know, but fun. "Guess who, grumpy pants."

"Kizuka-san." I shake my head at his answer and sigh.

"You know Tezuka-kun your no fun. You need to be spontaneous once in a while." I state pouting, he turns to me.

"Who says I'm not fun?"

[People in the background: Me

"Me."

"I can show you fun." he challenges, I smirk taking a step forward.

"Oh, yeah?"

He takes a step forward. "Yeah." We are right in each others face when we hear someone clear their throat. It is Taka-san. We step away from each other while the other members snicker. I scowl. _'Man, and it was just gettin good!'_ I thought. I cross my arms and blush only slightly when I remember how close we'd been.

Regulars POV

"I told you Kikumaru-senpai that Nee-san likes him." states Ryoma. Eiji chuckles. "I also have a feeling Tezuka likes her too." adds Oishi. "Ah, our buchou has a crush!" exclaims Momo. Inui writes this in his data about Tezuka and Kizuka. Ryuzaki come over. "Why aren't you practicing?" she asks. "We are. We're practicing our match making skills. We're trying to get buchou and Kizu-chan together." says Eiji cheerfully. The others nod in agreement. "Ah, so you guys want in on what I've been trying to do from the start?" she asks. "So you knew all along?" questions Fuji. "Yeah, it was kinda easy considering Kizu-san gets along with almost everyone. For her not to like someone is rare." "I see. With this new information I can make up a good plan. Everyone meet here early for morning practice tomorrow. Echizen you make sure to stall until we call you. Got it?" explains Inui. The rest nod.

B2Me

I look over at the other Regulars suspiciously. Not to mention Baa-san is with them. _'They're up to something.'_ I think glaring.

After Practice

Ryoma, Momo, and I are walking home together. Actually I am walking in front of them while they lag behind whispering to each other. It is getting **extremely** annoying. I am on the verge of punching them, but they are saved by my phone ringing.

"Moshi, Moshi. Kizuka speaking."

**"Kizuka-sama it's finished."** booms a male voice. It is my butler Li Arien [Last, first, he's like my grandfather figure.

"Really?" I question with sparkle eyes. He chuckles.

**"Hai. Kizuka-sama."**

"I'm coming over right now. Arigatou Airen." I say hanging up the phone. I feel like Um on cloud nine.

"Kizu-nee-chan, who was that?" asks Momo, but I ignore him. "Ryoma I won't be home tonight, so be good. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say cheerfully running off.

After running 5 blocks and turning 3 corners I finally arrive at my new home, or more like a mansion. Waiting outside the iron gates was Airen smiling brightly.

"Kizuka-sama, glad you could make it. Did you get any good challenges." he asks politely escorting me into the mansion. I shake my head. "No, only game with Ryoma again. So tell me about this place." I laugh putting my bag by the door. He smiles warmly at me and holds out his arm to me and I take gratefully.

As we walk around the mansion he tells me the contents. It has 35 bedrooms, 25 bathrooms, 5 half-baths and 20 full. It also comes equipped with 3 game rooms 2 pools, one inside and one outside they are both heated, a ball room, a **HUGE**, a living room with a skylight, a grand dining room, an indoor gym, a waterfall from the pool on the terrace to living room then travels like a river though the rest of the 1st floor. Outside are 6 tennis courts, 2 basketball courts, and a sand volleyball court. In the basement: a bowling area, a dojo, a billiard room, and an in-home movie theater.

[Forgotten: This is my dream house. A chocolate fondue fountain next a tray of strawberries was laid out.

I explore in complete awe. When I bought this place I never thought it would turn out quite like this. I have stars in my eyes. "Airen it's great, no better then great." I say dipping a strawberry in the fondue and taking a bite. He just chuckles. "Well, the rest of the staff won't be here until tomorrow. So don't make a mess 'til then." he smiles. I nod smiling as well. " We should go to bed it's getting late. Oyasuminasi Kizuka-sama." "Oyasuminasi Airen." I say before going to bed.

Next Morning

I wake up to the opening of the curtains and the sunlight pouring mercilessly onto my face. _'Damn the sun in the morning.'_ I curse. Sometimes I feel like a vampire.

"Kizuka-sama time to get up for school. You don't want to be late, do you?" asks the familiar voice of Airen. "Go suck an elf." I moan angrily pulling the pillow over my head. Airen chuckles lightly removing my temporary shield. "Such crude language. I wonder where you get it from." "I know exactly where. My crude father." I laugh as he throws the pillow back at me. "Get dressed and come eat your breakfast." he commands walking out the door. You see, me and my staff are like a family. That's why I could stay in the U.S. by myself. Oh yeah, you'll meet the others later today, so don't worry.

But enough about that, back to me. I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen taking in the surrounding once more. "So it really wasn't a dream?" I whisper. "No it wasn't. Now eat. Today I'll be going to get your things from the temple, so everything should be set up by the time you get home." he explains. I nod. "I might bring Ryoma by after school." I say finishing my breakfast. "Itakimasu [I'm going now." I yell running out the door and to school.

On the way I run into Ryoma who turns when I call his name. "Oi, Nee-san, where were you?" he asks. I shush him and lean down to his level. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, okay?" he nods. "I bought a house." I tell him excitedly. His eyes go wide. "Really?! Can I see it?" I nod. "After school ok?" he smiles.

We arrived at school later than usual because Ryoma voted to walk slowly. I mean I didn't argue I'm all for walking slow and taking our time. It's easier for me that way. We go straight to the courts after Ryoma gets a call, from who I can only imagine.

Everything was normal, the guys practicing, Tezuka looking like he's got a stick up his ass, and Baa-san nowhere to be found. _'But no one really needs her.'_ I think a sadistic smirk on my face. "Something wrong Kizu-san?" Comes her voice. I get the anime shivers and multiple sweat drops as I turn to face her smiling wrinkly face. I back up a couple of steps out of delayed fear. I shake my head at her previous question. _'When did she get here? She's scarier than usual.'_

"Then you wouldn't mind participating in the after school practice, would you?" She asks but doesn't give my time to answer. "That's good make sure you bring your A game." She says her smile never fading while walking away. I follow her with my gaze. _'HOLY HELL!!! There is something seriously wrong with these people.'_ I conclude sitting on the bench with a relieved sigh.


	6. Failed Plan

**Lunch**

School was somewhat peaceful after the episode with baa-chan this morning. Strangely Tezuka hasn't criticized, mocked, or glared at me yet. Keyword: **YET**. Today I picked to eat on the roof. It can be refreshing to watch the clouds while eating a delicious lunch. I sigh. "It's weird when the person who bullies you isn't doing his job!" I yell frustrated. I sigh again, finish my lunch and head back to the classroom.

I open the door and look up to see a white envelope on my desk. I walk over and pick it up and read the handwritten letter inside.

_Dear Kizuka-chan,_

_I am too shy to ask you this in person so I resorted to this letter. The question: Will you go out with me? If yes please meet me at the park on Sunday at 12:00 noon. I look forward to your answer._

_Sincerely, _

_Anonymous_

"Like I would answer an anonymous letter." I state dully throwing the paper carelessly in my bag.

**3rd year regulars**

They all deadpan at my comment. "Well that didn't work." says Kikumaru. Inui pushes up his glasses. "I don't know. She might not seem interested, but I think she'll go." he says. Fuji and Kawamura nod. "Yeah, Kizu-chan seems like a very curious person." Oishi shrugs. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

**B2Me**

"Why am I forced to do this?" I ask. It's after school practice and I'm being forced to practice too. Clearly Airen packed my bag because I'm not wearing my usual boy attire, but something I would wear at a tournament. It consists of a white visor with my signature 'K' on it in light green. A light green short sleeve top with my name in black letters on the back. A white skirt with black biker shorts and white sneakers. I sigh again. "Because it's your job as manager and assistant coach to practice with them as well." I pout. _'Old Hag.'_ I think taking out my practice racket.

**Tezuka**

I was getting ready for practice when I found a note lying in my locker. I unfolded it and read its contents.

_Dear Tezuka-kun,_

_I know you might not know this, but I like you. Since I was too shy to ask you this in person I decided to write it. Will you go out with me? If yes please meet me in the park on Sunday at 12 noon. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

I reread the letter then put it back in my locker and head out to practice. _'Who would write me such a note?' _I think walking onto the courts.

**Ryoma, Momo, ****Kaidoh**

"What do you think he's thinking?" asks Momo not thinking of how stupid that sounded. "Fsst. You sound like the total retard that you are." Comments Kaidoh. Momo grows a vein. "You trying to pick a fight?" "Maybe!" yells Kaidoh. While they bicker Ryoma shakes his head following his buchou. _'They're going to kill us for doing this.'_

**B2Me**

_'Who should I go against? Who should I go against?'_ I ask myself tapping my chin in a thinking way. I scan the court looking for my next victim. _'Scanning...Ah ha! That bastard.'_ I run over to him a playful smile on my face.

"Tezu-kun," yeah I shortened his name it was getting too long. "How about you play a match with me." I say with the most kind and innocent smile I could muster. He looks down at me, because, yeah, I like come to his shoulder, and eyes me curiously.

"No." _'So blunt.'_ I sweat drop.

"Why not?" I pout. I push down on his folded arms to pull myself closer to his face. He winches the tiniest bit. If I weren't proficient at the job I do then I wouldn't have caught it. I step away from him with a worried expression. "Are you...alright?" I ask concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." he answers not making eye contact. I roll my eyes. _'Men and their pride.'_ I scoff.

"Show me your arm." I command. He looks at me suspiciously. "Why?" "Just show me your arm. I promise I won't bite." I tell him with a smirk. He nods as if the statement reassured him. He held out his right arm. "Tezuka I may be crazy and slow sometimes but I'm anything but stupid. I meant your left arm." I state with a light expression. Slowly but surely he holds out his left arm which I take softly. "Thank you."

I hold his arm with my left hand and feel up his left arm with my right. No, I'm not being seductive at the moment; I'm being my Medical-experienced-self. I stop halfway up his arm, meaning the elbow. I look up at him curiously. "How did this happen?"

"I was hit with a tennis racket in my first year here." He replied softly. I look down continuing with what I was doing. When I reach his shoulder I could feel the muscles tense. "How many times do you see the doctor?" I inquire removing my hands placing them on my hips. "Twice a month." I nod. That is the required amount of visits. Then a thought hits me.

I look up at him. "Does anyone else know?"

"Oishi, Ryuzaki-sensei, and the doctor." He says. I nod walking away scolding myself for not noticing before. "Kizuka?" calls Tezuka. I turn to look at him. He had his racket in hand and his jacket off. "How about that match?" I smile. He was doing his best for this team, even putting his well-being in harms way and that was something I admired about him.

Walking Home with Ryoma

As the above indicates I'm walking home with my Chibi-chan. Wow haven't used that in a while. Well as I was saying...I'm walking with Chibi-chan deep in thought about that retarded note I got at lunch. _'Now that I think about it I wonder who it is. Should I go just to find out and then blow him off? Yeah, that sounds good.'_ I smirk, thinking of a way to embarrass the poor soul. "Oi nee-san?" ask Ryoma breaking me out of my thoughts. "You said I could see the house." "Oh yeah. This way Chibi-chan!" I point in the direction and lead the way.

We arrive a few minutes later. As soon as the house came in view Ryoma's jaw drops. "This is what you call a HOUSE?! I wonder what you consider a mansion." he says mumbling the last part. "Come on Chibi-chan I'll show you the inside." I say slinging my arm over his shoulders guiding him in. Since you already know what the house looks like I describe the staff.

Sometimes I wonder how we get along but I think Maria, the cook, and Airen, the sane ones, cancel out the rest of the retarded household, including myself.

**After the Tour**

"Can I stay here?" he asks excitedly. Truthfully I've never seen him so happy. I smile. "Anytime you want Chibi-chan, anytime." I say kissing his forehead. "Now go pick a room." he nods running upstairs. I sit down in a chair in the living room stressed over that stupid note. _'Why? Why? Why, does it frustrate me so much?! I hate my life sometimes.'_ I think.

**Sunday Morning**

I awoke early today only to the fact that I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Huffing I get dressed in a BEBE black shirt and white Capri pants with a black chain belt and black vans.

Once I finished I walk out of my room to be met by Kamon and Ryoma. They look at me curiously as if asking where I was going. I roll my eyes. "I'm going out for a while, don't wait up." I explain walking sown the stairs and out the front door.

I walk to the park the whole way setting up my plan to dump this guy as soon as I get there. In minutes I arrive only to see Tezuka. _'Great he ruins my day off too.__'_ I scowl but walk up to him. He sees me gaining a shocked expression. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I should be the one asking you that." I retort. "I got a note yesterday saying someone was to meet me here at noon." he replies non-chalantly. My scowl fades into a look of utter confusion. "That's exactly what happened to me." I say taking out the note. He does the same and we pass each other our notes. My eye twitches.

"WE'VE BEEN HAD!!"


	7. Operation Confusion?

Tezuka stares at the note before retuning his gaze to me. "This is Inui's hand writing." he says plainly. "How can you be so calm?" I ask folding my arms across my chest. He shrugs. I sigh at his answer. "Well since it was a prank I guess I can go home then." I say beginning to walk away when Tezuka stops me.

"I think we should play along to get back at them, then give them their punishment." I think on it for a moment before a really evil smirk crosses my features. I think I may have scared Tezuka a bit. "Not bad Tezuka, not bad at all." I comment. "And since were together now let's plan it. I know this little cafe we can go to for tea." I smile and he returns it.

The walk to the cafe was rather awkward. I couldn't find anything to talk about and I guess Tezuka had the same dilemma. When we arrived and ordered our drinks that's when the tension eased and we we're able to speak.

"Since we're going to be 'Dating' why don't we get to know each other by playing 20 questions." I suggest. Tezuka gets a blank look. I sigh and begin explaining. "20 questions is when we take turns asking questions until we each reach 20." He nods in understanding.

"Ok since I thought it up why don't go first."

"What did you over in America?" he asks I bite my bottom lip." You want the truth?" he nods. I sigh heavily.

"Fine. I was in a tennis tournament along with doing jobs involving medicine." I answered. It was mostly the truth. I just left out a big part. He gave me a blank stare as if he were looking at my soul. I gulp. "Stop looking at my like that. It hurts." He shook his head but didn't push on the subject, which I was thankful for.

** Sometime Later **

We had really taken the time to get to know each other. Ever second I grew closer to telling him the truth. I mean I know I can trust him but it's a little frustrating. I sigh. I'm gonna tell him. Pray for me.

"Tezuka I feel I can trust you with this information so please don't tell anyone." he looks at me oddly as I burst out with this random comment. Like 5 seconds ago we were laughing about making the boys were dressing and having them parade around the school.

I take a deep breath. "I'm considered a prodigy in many countries. I graduated college and became a certified doctor at 12. I started playing tennis as soon as I learned how to stand and became a pro at 7. I love my brother and would do anything for him. My father u was /u a pro before he retired coughdue to lazinesscough and became the irritating pervert that his is today. Now I'm here hiding out from the press in America and I think it's safe to say I'm happy here. Seigaku has become like a family to me." I say all in one breathe. He smiles satisfied. My cheeks are red not just from the rush but from his smile. I divert my gaze because it's becoming too hard to bare eye contact. You should know he rarely smiles.

I sigh composing myself before speaking. "So mister plain and simple life, how long is this temporary relationship suppose to last?" I ask holding my head in my palm and looking out the window. He thinks on it a moment. "1 week."

"A week?" I confirm, he nods I shrug indifferent. "I can handle that." he gets up putting money down on the table with a small smile. "We start tomorrow at the tournament."

My eyes go wide as I hear this. "You wanna start early?" I ask, he nods. I follow him out of the cafe and down the street. "Yeah the sooner the better, right?" I get a look of disappointment but hide it. "Yeah, the sooner the better." Then he does something I u really /u didn't expect. He kissed me on the cheek. I blush a deep red. "I'll see you tomorrow at 9 AM. Oh and you can me Kunimitsu." he tells me walking off. I nod absentmindedly touching the spot where he kissed me. I sigh. "I am on cloud nine." I say dreamily. 2 secs later I realize what I just said. _'I don't like him do I?' _I ask myself walking in the opposite direction.

**Later**

When night fell I decided to stay at the temple. For some reason I want to talk to my old man about the situation. Weird huh? I find him laying on the wrap-around porch outside the living room. The sky is glittered with the stars that I have wished upon so many times when I were younger. I sigh sitting next to him.

"Oyaji, I-I need to talk to you." I say ashamed. He looks at me weirdly before closing his perverted magazine, putting it in his sleeve, and sitting up straight.

"Nani?"

"Well..I'm confused."

"About?" he urges.

"My feelings toward this guy." I tell him. He nods as if he were a guru that knows all, but he's just a loser. "What are the symptoms?" he inquires. I gain a confused expression. I know I'm a girl and all but I've never had a girl for a friend, just guys. I think that's why girls hate me so much.

Oyaji sigh annoyed. "How do you act around the kid?" he practically yells. I side glare at him and he immediately shrinks back waving his hands in front of him laughing nervously with a sweat drop. "You better calm that down old man before you find your precious books missing." I threaten. "Gomen, forgot who I was talking to." _'With that attitude who in their right mind would go with you.'_ he thought.

I sigh continuing. "Most of the time I'm glaring at him, but there are rare times when his smile makes me blush and I find that he's not as stuck up as I thought he was." I explain with a small smile gracing my features.

**Nanjiroh's POV**

I look at my daughter as she smiles slightly looking at the starry sky. _'Who ever this boy is she must really like him.'_ I thought. My eyes soften considerably as I watch her. _'I probably wouldn't admit this aloud, but I'm really proud of you Kizuka. To grow up with barely any friends and still be who you are is a great feat.'_ I thought turning to watch the stars too.


	8. Momo and The Viper

I felt somewhat at peace that night talking to my father. He gave me little to none advice, but I was just glad he was there. I believe for the first time we had a real 'Father-Daughter' moment. I mentally laugh thinking about it.

**Beep**

Huh? What's that sound?

**Beep**

I use all my power to open my eyes and look at my alarm clock. "It's 9:45 and I'm suppose to meet Tezu-kun Kunimitsu at 9." I say to myself before the information actually sinks in. My eyes pop out my head. "DAMN IT! IM REALLY LATE!! HOW COME NO ONE WOKE ME UP!!!?" I shout making the house shake. I'm dressed and ready in 5 minutes, record time, with Ryoma right beside me as we go downstairs. I guess he woke up late too. We are so alike it scares me sometimes.

"ITAKIMASU!" we yell then run down the street toward the park. 5 minutes later a black car pulls up next to us. The window rolls down to reveal Dawn and Kamon.

"Kizuka-sama, Ryoma-sama, need a ride?" they ask. Without a second thought Ryoma and I are in the car and on our way to the tournament.

They drop us off at the park entrance we walk, since we're late it was no point in running, to the court Seigaku is playing on. On our way we spot a kid wearing a Seigaku jacket another school. We walk up to the gate.

"Hmm? Getting yourselves into trouble?" I smirk. The freshmen turn around and their faces immediately light up. "Kizuka-senpai, Ryoma-kun." they say. Horio walks over to us nervously.

"Echizen hurry up and trade places with me!" he whispers franticly. I raise an eyebrow but don't interfere. I sigh. "Chibi-chan while you fix this problem I'm going to fix mine." I say and walk off with a wave.

After a few minutes I see the familiar red, white, and blue jackets of Seigaku. _'Sometimes I wish I had one of those things. Maybe I can _'borrow'_ Kunimitsu's.'_ I think. I walk over to see that Kunimitsu was watching the match in his usual stance. I stand by him and sigh which makes him look at me out the corner of his eye.

"Gomen, I'm late. I'm not really a morning person and Ryoma is on his way he had a warm-up to do." I explain not looking at him. I didn't really want to see the face he was giving me. "Ah. I knew something like this woud happen, so don't worry about it. Although I can't say the same about Echizen." I sweat drop. _'Typical.'_

Ryoma shows up soon after getting bombarded by everyone. I am apparently invisible, but it's ok. "Yeah Morning everyone. I'm happy to know that I'm loved enough to be recognized." I pout. Eiji and Momo immediately hugged me making a Kizuka sandwich. I laugh as they chant 'We're sorry, we love you.' over and over again. "Okay, Okay. You can stop." they do and everyone laughs at us. Kunimitsu clears his throat. "Echizen it's your turn." he says.

** Singles 1 **

"Tezuka show them whose captain here. "Encourages Ryuzaki. I run up to him as he takes off his jacket. "Hey, Kunimitsu don't you want to let me wear your jacket?" I ask cutely. He looks at me and hands me the jacket. I smile brightly. "Yay! Arigatou Kunimitsu!" I exclaim and kiss him on the cheek wishing him good luck. I sneak a glare at the Regulars to see their reaction. _'Just as I thought.'_

**Regulars**

_'Did she just kiss him and call him by his first name without a suffix?'_ they ask themselves. "Hoi, Hoi! Inui your plan worked!" exclaims Eiji. Inui pushes up his glasses. "Of course it did. My data says there was a 98.97 chance of success." "We finally got them together." smiles Fuji. Taka nods in agreement. "I still think if they found out we planted the notes they would kill us." states Ryoma pulling on the bill of his cap. "Don't be so negative." glares Kaidoh. Momo puts his arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "And besides, this might be good for us. Tezuka could ease up on practice." he suggests. They all look back at Kizuka and Tezuka and smile to themselves about their accomplishment.

**B2Me**

"It's a bit big but otherwise it's comfy." I comment snuggling deeper into the warmth of the jacket. I smile to myself and unknowingly blush a faint shade of pink. _'And it smells good too.' _I think watching Kunimitsu mercilessly beat his opponent.

"So Kizu-san what's with you and Tezuka?" inquires Ryuzaki. I side glare at her. She was starting something and I know she is in on the scam with notes. "None of your business." I say looking away from her only to come face to face with an eager looking team. I sweat drop and back away into a muscular chest. I look up to see Kunimitsu. "We're going together." he says putting an arm around my waist. The guy's congratulate us but I was too busy watching a guy watching us. It was the same one who conversed with Ryoma on our way to the courts. _'Jerk.' _I mentally insult. I am broken out of my thought by Ryuzaki annoying the line-up for the next match. I still haven't given Kunimitsu his jacket and I wasn't planning to anytime soon. It's just too comfortable along with his arm around my waist.

"Alright for the next match against St. Rudolph we have:

Singles 1: Tezuka

Singles 2: Fuji

Singles 3: Echizen

Doubles 1: Seigaku's Golden Pair: Kikumaru and Oishi

Doubles 2: Momoshiro and Kaidoh

I glance from Momo-chan to Kaidoh. "Is that a good idea?" I ask aloud. Inui hearing this explains that they've been rivals since they've been in the club. I sigh. "Then I guess if they don't kill each other it's okay." I could feel Kunimitsu nod. It was a few minutes before the match started so I dragged Kunimitsu a ways away from the group.

"It's working. They really think we're together." I say smiling. He just nods. Our plan is working perfectly. _'Now at the end of the week we'll tell them that we're not actually going together and break their little hearts, then __Tezuka__ Kunimitsu will make them run a million laps while I make them drink Inui's nasty juice every 5 laps.'_ I think evilly. Kunimitsu takes my hand pulling me out of my dark ego. "The match is about to start." he says plainly still holding my hand. I blush. _'Why does he make me feel this way?'_ I think looking up at his tall, muscular, and calm figure. My cheeks turn a more visible shade of red. _'So handsome. WAIT! I'm not suppose to be thinking that, but...for some reason I can't help it._' I mentally slap myself looking downward as we stand with the rest of the group. This is the order starting from the left facing the court:

Ryoma

Eiji

Oishi

Taka

Inui

Fuji

Me

Tezuka

"GO! YOU CAN BEAT THEM MOMO-CHAN, KAIDOH-SAN!" I cheer. The others join in.

Awhile later Kaidoh and Momo begin bickering on the court, I get worried. "Are you sure this'll work out?" I ask skeptical about the situation. They weren't talking to each other and arguing everytime the other team scored a point. At court change they drank their water facing opposite directions of each other. "You guys need to calm down. I think the heat is getting to you. Anyway your opponents' technique and combinations are better. What should you do?" Comments Ryuzaki firing up the Seigaku players. "Use strength..." starts Momo, "...Use determination..." says Kaidoh, "To win!" they shout. I jump back a bit startled by their shout. Unconsciously I had grabbed onto Kunimitsu's arm. Inwardly he smiled to himself.

With renewed strength Seigaku is back in the game. Kaidoh and Momo helping each other out so they could execute their special moves. "Ike Momo-chan, Kaidoh-san!" I begin to cheer again. I could tell they were really getting into it.

After a short break one of the opponents started blabbing about Mizuki's scenarios. _'__What a bunch of bull.'_ I think. It is getting annoying because he says 'Dane' after ever sentence. I could tell the boys were getting mad. "Dane, Dane...You're annoying Dane!" They yell in unison. _'About time someone shut him up!'_ I smirk.

"Sugoi! Their so in sync." I say, Fuji nods next to me, as we watch them get into position.

"Time!" calls a voice. Our attention is drawn to St. Rudolph's bench coach. I glare. "I don't like that guy..." I mutter darkly, "...disturbing my boys' game."

You probably don't understand my frustration. The jerk wad called 'time' only to clean the freakin court. My blood is boiling to the point where I might explode like a volcano. Kunimitsu, sensing this, grabs my hand and squeezes it. I sigh calming my nerves. "His ass better get off the court soon." I murmur, missing Mizuki's interaction with Kaidoh and Momo. Now he is walking toward us, my bad, Inui.

"How unfortunate Inui-kun." he begins smirking. _'Strike one.'_ I think. "Bench coach is the only one on the court who can give players advice during a match." he continues. My eye twitches. _'Strike two.'_ "Bench coach is a player who is registered. You're only able to supervise the players." replies Inui calmly. Mizuki sighs amused. "If you had made it as a regular...you could've given them advice in the court." he chuckle. _'Okay he's past the limit. I hope he chokes and dies on that chuckle.'_ I think angrily. Mizuki begins to walk away after a few words from Inui, but catches a glimpse from my flashing dark blue eyes. He visibly shudders, fear momentarily showing on his face before going to his seat, as instructed. _'Cocky Bastard.'_


	9. Ponta and Yuuta

**I'm sorry everyone but I just want to make everything clear about this story. I really don't write to better this site or because of certain people say. I just write for the hell of it and because it's something I enjoy. If you so happen to enjoy what I write down than that makes me feel loved and happy to know that people out there enjoy my amateur writing skills. I'm sorry if this is a mary sue or whatever you call it but you'll find that I don't care. If you decide to send a review please keep in mind that I really don't want to read bull but what you feel is constructive criticisim and will help me to improve. Thank you, now on with the story!**_

* * *

_

_"Is he going to be ok?"_

_"Yeah, it's just a bump on the head."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"He's fine. Just make sure you keep ice on it."_

You wanna know what happened? Well we won the Doubles 2 match...by default. The game was certainly getting heated up, but I guess it got too hot to handle. Momo was sooooo fired up that he used a powerful 'Dunk Smash' that unfortunately hit the, 'Dane' guy, square in the face.

At first I laughed my ass off, but then got "scolded" by Oishi about laughing at the injured. So I checked up on the dude to make sure he was fine, which he was. He's just knocked out cold now.

"Alright gather around team." says Ryuzaki. We gather around her as told, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy looking for a vending machine. _'I'm extremely thirsty.'_ I think trying to wet my dry mouth. I think it's from all that yelling I did.

"Next up is our Golden Pair..." I walked away after that. After a short time I find my salvation. _'Ponta. Ponta. Ponta.'_ I think repeatedly approaching the vending machine. After buying my refreshing drink I head back to the courts.

I pause hearing a ball bouncing and low mumbling. Becoming prey to the distraction I walk the path to the practice courts. There I see a guy a year younger than I with light brown hair that is very short. He has grey eyes and a scar on his forehead. His mumbling was along the lines of 'I will destroy my brother.'

--; _'Sounds like Ryoma and Oyaji'_ I sigh.

I walk up behind him but still out of range so that I won't get hit. "Hey kid!" I call causing him to stop his practice.

And mumbling.

He scowls at me which makes me glare. "What do you want?" he asks harshly.

"I only wanted to say 'good luck' and ask your name. I mean your team's going against mine." I say with a sigh. I'm too tired to hold a glare. He relaxes a bit.

"I'm Fuji Yuuta, and thank you." He says looking for my reaction. I nod my head and begin to walk away but he stops me.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm related to your prodigy?" he questions. I take note on the way he says 'prodigy.' _'Brother Issues.'_ I tilt my head in confusion.

"Why should I? I could careless who your related to. If you play a good game that's all that matters." I explain resting my hands behind my head, a goofy smile on my face. I turn to leave but this time he runs up to me blocking my path. I raise a delicate eyebrow

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" He asks. I smile wagging a finger.

"The most I'll tell you is, I'm your opponent's sister." he gives me a confused look as I giggle.

"Show my brother a good game and, win or lose, I'll tell you my name." he smiles with a nod. "Okay."

After my little run in with Yuuta, I make it back to the courts. They are near the end of the Doubles 1 match as I run up to the gate and demand for a play by play.

"Well at first the big guy was hitting the ball so that Eiji saw duplicates, causing him to lose focus, but they came back with Oishi's 'Moon Volley'. Now the other team is trying to come back but it's too late." explains Inui. I nod.

"Game and match St. Rudolph 7 games to 6." Announces the Ref.

"We...Lost" T.T I want more than to cry like a baby but hold back the urge. I congratulate them for giving it their hardest and then go over to Ryoma with a wide smirk.

"Chibi-chan!!!!" I call. He looks my way.

"Nee-chan."

"I talked to your opponent; he should give you a good game so play hard."

"Okay." he says with lack of enthusiasm. I sweat drop.

"If you play will I'll...," I begin and then roll my eyes, "...make dinner for you and the team." Ryoma brightens up considerably at hearing this. It's rare for me to cook and when I do, and I don't mean to brag but...I'm good.

"I'll show you my new move." He says before going onto the court. I walk over to my spot between Fuji and Tezuka Kunimitsu a semi-depressed look on my face.

"Daijoubu des ka, Kizu-chan?" asks Fuji. Tezuka Kunimitsu, I'm still not use to that, looks at me. I sigh and mumble what I told Ryoma if he played hard.

"Well that'll be a treat." Fuji smiles his usual smile. I pout. _'I don't want to cook.'_

Bored with the game I walk over to a shaded area. Sitting down I lie down and close my eyes. _'All that standing makes me tired.'_ I think lazily. I am out like a light about a minute later.

**3rd persons POV**

**(Tezuka)**

No one took notice that Kizuka had moved, except Tezuka, because they were too engrossed into the game. He walked over to her slumbering form watching as her chest moved up and down from her even breathing. **[Not that way folks. Minds out the gutter.** _'She looks just as beautiful while sleeping.'_ he thought a small smile breaking onto his usually stern face. _'I really do like her, but I can't confess to her when I know she won't return the feelings.'_ he said to himself, frowning slightly. With a heavy sigh he assumes his position next to Fuji.

**(Fuji)**

Fuji looked to his captain and then to the place where he'd come from. He smiled seeing a sleeping Kizuka and then looked back to his buchou. _'Saa, he really is falling for her hard.'_ he mentally laughed. It was kind of funny to think of the stern tennis buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu falling in love with someone so carefree and happy but at the same time scary.

**B2Me**

I awake to the sound of screaming cheers and boos. It is very irritating when one is trying to get some sleep, but who cares about me, right? I yawn and stretch my arms walking over to the court gate. Rubbing my eyes I lean on Momo watching the game.

"What's up, Momo-chan?" I ask sleepily.

"So your awake now Hime." he smiles.

"Ryoma's still playing?" I ask ignoring the comment.

"Yeah. Echizen's pulling good moves out there. Like that **'Drive B'**" comments Momo. I yawn again.

"It's only because I said I'd cook for him." I mumble angrily. Momo didn't catch it which I was grateful for because I know he'd tell everyone else when I want it to stay quiet as long as possible.

I rub my eyes still trying to get the sleep out but I guess I don't need it. As the sound of the ball hits the court my eyes snap open and I get a clear picture of what just happened. _'Who taught him that move? It's very dangerous for kids around this age. He doesn't even have it fully mastered it yet.'_ I think shock taking over my person.

"Fuji-nii..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"I know. **'The Twist Spin Shot.'**" I look over to Fuji to see his eyes open showing his angered blue eyes.

"How long has he been doing this shot during the match?" I ask a dark glare on my features.

"Since the 4th game. Though it is almost the end of the match." he explains with a harsh glare that matches mine. I swear if no one knew who I was they would think we were related.

"Game set and match Seigaku's Echizen 6 to 4." Cheers filled the air as Ryoma made the winning shot. As much as I want to cheer, I'm just not in the mood. The dangers of that shot has rattled my nerves and caught my full attention.

"Fuji-nii beat the hell out of that bastard." I say walking away hands in my pockets. I need to cool down in some way before the next match. I REALLY want to see him suffer. "Fuji-nii is going to humiliate you." I mummer. Mizuki is definitely in for a rude awaking.


	10. A Pissed Off Fuji!

The sound of a ball bouncing continuously off the wall is the only thing I hear. I've tuned the world out, me focusing on the little black spot I've created from hitting the ball hard against the wall...in the same spot.

_**'Twist Spin Shot:**_ _The shot consisting of the use of a Top spin slice. Uses the arm and shoulder muscles vigorously to the point that the bones will break or dislocate the shoulder.' _I think to myself.

"The match is going to start in a minute." I hear behind me. I hit the ball one last time then stop it with the racket and catch it. I turn to see...Yuuta standing there an expectant look on his face. I force a smile. "I made a promise to you didn't I?" he nods as we walk back to the courts. "My name is Echizen Kizuka." I say in the cheeriest tone I could muster.

As the court comes into view I stop and turn to the younger Fuji, a serious look on my face. "Yuuta-kun you should really reconsider that shot, The Twist Spin Shot." "Nande?" he asks. I walk away only to turn my head slightly with a glare. "Trust me your not ready for its dangers." with that I walk to the gate, but I don't stop there. I open the gate and sit next to Ryuzaki.

"Ah, so what brings you to the coaches' bench?" she asks amused. I glare. "I want a front row seat of that bastards suffering." She chuckles lightly as the game begins.

I watch as Fuji basically throws points away, giving Mizuki the impression that he is winning. I narrow my eyes at the jerk every time he hit the ball. _'Fuji-nii is baiting him.'_ I think smirking. Soon it was change court and for a split second they stop to exchange words. When they were on the court again Fuji looked more pissed than ever.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, KICK HIS ASS FUJI-NII!!!" I shout. Although was a lot less loud than my other ones. I think I'm losing my voice. Nonetheless Fuji kicks it into to gear, showing Mizuki what he's really made of. After scoring his first point, Fuji tells the figure of incompetence on the other side of the court that he has no weaknesses and everything is his forte.

After a very hilarious breakdown from Mizuki, well in my opinion it was hilarious others probably thought it was just sad, Fuji wins match; a flawless victory, well if he hadn't thrown the first 5 games, but anyway. Everyone cheered relentlessly as Fuji walked up to the next. Mizuki had fallen to his knees, wondering why his 'data hadn't worked.

I emit a heavy sigh and walk up and stand next to Fuji. "Arigatou for taking care of my brother." comments a glowering Fuji as a smirk creeps n to my face. "Psh. I never thought I'd see the day when Fuji-nii would whip someone's ass in tennis so mercilessly." I laugh at Mizuki's breakdown before jumping on the retreating back of Fuji. Surprised at the sudden weight he teeters a bit but gains his balance so as not to fall. He wraps his arms around my legs to keep me from falling off as well. I laugh as he does. "Good job, Fuji-nii." I congratulate him with a kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou Kizu-chan."

After everyone congratulates him I spy Inui-san walking to another court. I trail him, my curiosity overriding my conscience. "Matte, Inui-san." I call making him turn to me. "Ah, Kizuka-san, what are you are doing here?" "Ano, I wanted to see what you were up to." I say tapping my chin with my index finger. "Sou ka, I'm gathering data on our next opponents." I nod. "I'll join you then." we walk up behind Shiba them half to death with his sneaky ninja skills.

_'He scares me __sometimes__ all the time.'_

I watch Fudomine kick Hyotei's ass without mercy but I got this weird feeling that Hyotei wasn't giving their all. Well it also could have been mistaken for annoyance from the shouting figure next to me. She had on the Fudomine uniform, noticeable purple hair and a camera around her neck. Her shouting was giving me a headache.

"Could you tone that down just a bit?" I ask using my index finger and thumb the signify 'a bit'. She looks at me like I'm an alien. "You see that person playing? He's important. Your not so Go.Away." she says with a preppy smile and goes back to cheering. "Well you obviously haven't seen yourself lately, because you're not exactly Utada Hikaru." she scowls. "Your right I'm much better." she says. I growl ready to rip her head off. I raise my hand but is stopped by Inui who has finished his data gathering.

As he drags me away she waves bye as if we were the best of friends. I glare and give her the beheading sign. Inui lead me back over to the team for the announcement of the final 4 teams to go to the Kantou Regional. While that was going on I called for a limo to pick us up so we could go back to the mansion. Spying Yuuta I invited him as well.

"Oi minna, gather around." calls Ryoma, a grin on his face. _'Yeah, the gluttonous one wouldn't forget free food.'_ I think with a sweat drop. "Nee-chan has something to say." He then turns to me. I would so like to tie him up and send him to one of his fan girls. More specifically Tomo. I smirk inwardly.

"Nani Kizu-nee?" asks Momo. "I'm inviting you guys over for dinner." I mumble loud enough for them to hear. "Nyah, Kizu-chan, are you cooking?" asks an enthusiastic Eiji. I roll my eyes "Hai, hai." I reply with a sigh. "Yay!" they cheer as I walk away to the limo.

"CHOTTO MATTE!!" everyone yells after me of course except Kunimitsu and Ryuzaki. As I slide into the limo the Regulars stand outside looking at the car in awe. Once everyone was inside, still slack jawed, we were on our way. "Did we miss something?" asks a confused Oishi. I shake my head. "Iie." "Then why are we in a limo?" "Because I bought it." They get silent. I look to Ryoma for some help, hey I am desperate.

"Oyaji gave Nee-chan the money he had left over from his earning from his pro days." Lied Ryoma. They 'oh' buying into it, but only Me, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Ryuzaki knew the real deal. "Oh yeah guys let me introduce you to the driver his name is Airen, I look up to him like a grandfather." I say. Airen waves a bit so not to take his eyes off the road. I name off everyone to him each giving a curt hello, hi, or nice to meet you.

"Kizuka-sama, we've arrived." announced Airen a discreet smirk on his face as he looks through the rearview mirror. Unknown to me I am holding Kunimitsu's hand. I didn't notice this until after everyone had met, got a tour of the house and settled in the dining room as I go into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I put my hair into a ponytail, push up the jacket sleeves, the jacket I still haven't given back, and put on an apron. After washing my hands thoroughly I turn to see 7 smirking/grinning faces. I pause, feeling an interrogation about to start. I narrow my eyes into a suspicious glare.

"Nani?" I ask cautiously. I take a step back as they take a step forward. "Kizuka-sana, are you not telling us something?" questions Rei a mischievous glint in his eyes. I shake my head. "What ever are you talking about?" I feign stupid. "You know we could do this the hard way or the easy way." comments Kris with a dark look. I think on it a moment. _'Hmm, I could lie and take the risk of Kris hacking me in two with a butcher knife or tell them, and risk a gushy moment and by glompage, which I might be able to get out of.'_

Tough decision isn't it.

With a heavy sigh I decide to tell them...something. "Fine, I'll tell you but it's a secret." "Okay." They all say in unison, which totally freaked me out because that's never happened before. "Well, what had happened was..."

**-Everyone in the Dining Room-**

Momo and Kaidoh are fighting about something the Regulars have lost track of Ryuzaki is speaking to Tezuka about the upcoming matches. Oishi is trying to calm Eiji, who is excited about tasting Kizuka's food, from choking the deemed Ochibi of the group. Kawamura is talking to Fuji calmly about classes while Inui is scaring the Hell out of Yuuta who is sitting calmly cough glaring at Fuji cough

Ryoma sweat drops at everyone. 'I _hope Nee-chan hurry's. I want my food before I die._' he thinks holding his knife and fork, ready to bam on the table.

**-In the Kitchen-**

"Well even though it's cruel, it's cute, and somewhat romantic." Gushes Lisa, cutting the tomatoes. I angrily finish seasoning the meat and put it in the oven. "I'm going to check on the guys." I say my nose in the air. I walk out the swinging to the dining room to see everyone looking bored.

"Dinner won't be ready for at least...looks at wristwatch another 30 minutes. How about you do to the game room?" At this Momo stands up slamming his hands on the table. "You have a game room?!!" I nod slowly. "Yeah." "Let's go Kikumaru-senpai, Echizen." with that they are out the room Kaidoh and Yuuta following slowly. Oishi and Taka-san sigh. "We should go to make sure they don't hurt or kill themselves." they get up and follows.

I shake my head hopelessly with a smile. "They're like children. Of course, Kunimitsu is like the fatter." I say matter-of-factly. "And wouldn't that make you the mother?" smirks Fuji. I blush a dark red as Kunimitsu blushes a light shade of pink. Ryuzaki laughs. "I think we should check on the others Fuji." states Ryuzaki, Fuji nods and they both get up and leave the room.

_'That just leave me and Kunimitsu...alone...together.'_

I sit across from him diverting eye contact. _'Great, I can't even look at him because of that comment.'_ "Kizuka?" he asks, I look up. "Since tomorrow we have the day off, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You mean like a date?" he nods. I smile slightly. "I'd like that." I blush when I see him smile and quickly get up to go back into the kitchen. _'What's happening to me?!'_ When I push on the door I hear a big commotion on the other side. I glare. "BAKAS!! STOP EAVESDROPPING!!!"

-**30 MINUTES LATER-**

"Ah, this is great Kizu-nee!" exclaims Momo in between stuffing his face. I nod sort of disgusted and an anger vain popping out on my head. "BAKA. Don't talk with your mouth full." Says Kaidoh calmly. "Arigatou Kaidoh-san." I say and side glare at Momo telling him to shut up before he could start another argument. "You know you guys can pick a room and stay over whenever you want." I say casually. They brighten up. "Really?" they ask, I nod. "Yeah, it's not like Kizuka-hime is going to use them all by herself. There are 21 rooms left pick one." says Kamon. "Yeah, we need to fill up this big house!" exclaim Dawn. "Sugoi, Lets go pick out rooms!" shouts an over excited Momo not paying attention to where his hands land on the table. Unfortunately it was on a spoon full of mashed potatoes and a hint of gravy. The ball of food accidentally landed on the side of Kaidoh's face. My side of the table holds down their laugh, sadly Momo's side couldn't. "Ah, Mamushi, you look hilarious." Momo struggled out between laughs. I shook my head as Kaidoh wiped off the food from his face glaring. _'This is not going to end well.'_ I think watching Kaidoh take a hand full of green beans and throws them at Momo. Unfortunately it hits Dawn square in the face. My laughter is sputtered out as it takes her a second to realize that she was the one hit. A smirk then crosses her face. I stand up already knowing what she is thinking. "Dawn don't---" but I never finish my sentence.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" she yells triggering an explosion of food flying every which way. I slowly bend down taking cover under the table.

"Well there goes good food." I sigh.


	11. A Day With Tezuka

After that nasty food fight we all went upstairs picked rooms and took showers. Kris, Dawn, Rei, Lisa and Kamon, with the help of everyone else, of course, cleaned up the mess. Being who they are it was fairly quick and spotless after 2 hours. I put on some sleeping pants and a black beater shirt; putting my hair in a pony tail I walk to Ryoma's room to see Momo and Eiji there also. I smirk leaning on the doorway.

"As much as I would like to let you guys plan your next evil plot, Ryoma has bed time."

"Aw, Doshite?"

"Because you, dear brother, are being picked up by Oyaji in the morning, early."

"Nande?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"He just said be ready to play tennis. Out Momo-chan, Eiji-san." I command they comply with a groan walking out sulkily. I close the door after saying good night to Ryoma.

I give a pointed look toward the two Regulars.

"I don't want you two in there after I leave, is that understood." they nod and scurry off to their rooms. I shake my head with a smile.

"They really are like children."

"And you really are like a mother." I hear from behind me. I turn to see Kunimitsu standing there with his usual look, arms crossed. I smirk.

"And you really are like a stern father watching as the said children are scolded." he raises an eyebrow at my comment before saying something.

"Be ready by 10 am." he says and closes his door. I smile and head off to my own room for the night.

I awake the next morning to someone shaking me. I could barely make out a voice so I answer with a simple:

"FUCK OFF! I'm trying to FUCKING SLEEP!!" and turn my back to the figure, going back to sleep. I hear bit of whispering, a protest, and a heavy sigh.

Next thing I know is I'm being lifted out of bed by powerful arms and tossed over their shoulder. I'm still half asleep so everything is not completely registered...yet.

I could hear laughing, a door close, and a figure stop. Ok, I can register that we're downstairs...outside, and...WAIT! OUTSIDE! I lazily lift my head but it's too late. My Pajama clad figure is thrown into the air and lands with a splash in cold. NOT YET HEATED WATER.

I surface with a glare and gasping for breath. The once laughing figures of Eiji, Momo, Rei, and a smirking Inui, turn into a frown of panic. "Uh Oh, um, I think we should run before she gets out." says Rei. Everyone else nods heading back inside and lock themselves in their rooms. _'They are in __**SO**__ much trouble!'_ I think angrily. I pull myself out of the pool and walk quickly back up to my room glaring at EVERY pausing individual.

Once I had finished my HOT shower I get ready for my date with Kunimitsu. I shudder happily at the thought of me and Kunimitsu going on an official date.

"Must wear something nice." I whisper to myself fishing through my closet for a cute outfit.

(outfits in profile)

I finish picking my outfit I put it on and look at myself in the mirror.

"Not too showy and not too normal. I like." I smile, grab my bag and head out of my room and down the stairs. When I am halfway, down my breath caught in my throat. There stood Tezuka looking as handsome as ever.

I have to practically keep my eyes on the floor to keep from looking at him and blushing horribly or take the chance of tripping down the stairs. When I make it to the last step he holds out his hand which I take gracefully making him smile.

"You look beautiful." I smile as the color rushes to my face.

"Arigatou. You don't look half bad yourself." I smirk. He then leads me to the door where Rei is smirking and opens the door for us. I glare at him before completely passing him.

We walk down the street silently. _'Some date this is.'_ I think unhappily. I glance at Kunimitsu out the corner of my eyes. He is acting cool as always hands in his pocket and a plain look on his face, catching the passing girls' eye. I glower at them going unnoticed by my date.

"Ok look. Kunimitsu, you know I hate silence so let's talk about something."

"Like?" I think for a moment.

"Like... I don't know...music! Everyone listens to music!" I smile brightly clapping my hands together. He chuckle lightly shaking his head. "I don't." I pout.

"Nani! Music is life Kunimitsu. Fine my first objective of the day is to get you interested in music." I say and pull him off in the direction of the nearest music store.

I hold on to his hand as we walk into 'FYE' music store. I drag him off to a random section and look at the list of music.

"Ok try this one." I say handing him headphones and playing the sample song of Fall Out Boys' **This ain't a scene it's an arms race.**

After the song finishes he takes off the headphones and gives me a look. "What's the point of the song?" I growl.

"It doesn't have to have a purpose or a point. It just has to appeal to you." I shuffle through the list again.

"Okay try this one."

After an hour and a half I got him into something. He really liked '3 Days Grace' and 'Chris Daughtry'. He even got into 'The Fray'. We bought the CD's and headed for a Cafe for lunch.

Once we were seated a little blonde girl came bounding up to us happily. I swear I've seen her before.

"Welcome to Cafe Moya. I'm your waitress Nami!" She exclaims enthusiastically. I laugh. She is soo Kawaii, but where have I heard that name before.

"Ano...do you go to Seigaku?" I ask. She nods.

"Hai. I'm a first year." A light bulb appears over my head.

"Ah, now I remember, Ryoma told me about you. He says you annoy him, but your too Kawaii to be annoying." I comment. She smiles brightly giving a small curtsy.

"Arigatou. Now what would you like?" We order and she runs of to get it. I look at Kunimitsu who looks indifferent. _'I have to liven it up.'_

"Hey lets go to the Amusement Park after this." I suggest he shrugs.

"You know, your not being a very good date." I pout. He opens his mouth to retort but someone else did it for him.

"Aww is Tezuka having some date trouble?" mocks a voice. I look up to see a couple of boys around our age.

"Atobe." states Kunimitsu plainly. I sigh heavily. _'Rival issues.'_ "What no hug hello?"

"Who the hell are you?" I ask annoyed by his presence. He finally is aware of my presence. He probably thought I was one of those chicks that sit back and watch the boys fight. WRONG! I enjoy a good fight.

"My apology dear maiden." he starts kissing the back of my hand which I take away and wipe of his touch with a napkin, a disgusted look on my face.

"I am Atobe Keigo. Tennis Captain of Hyotei Gakuen." I give him a look.

"And I care about your title because?"

"Kizuka, yamero." commands Kunimitsu softly as Nami comes over with our food and drinks. I glare at the boys one last time.

"Your lucky the kid is coming otherwise I'd kick your ass. Now get lost." Atobe looks taken aback but chuckles lightly.

"I like your attitude and you're cute when you're mad. Tezuka I guess we have something else we are competing for." Kunimitsu glares at him as he turns back to me.

"I'll be seeing you again." I smile mockingly.

"Maybe in Hell." he walks off still smirking lackeys in tow.

"Here's your food senpai-tachi." we give her a questioning look.

"I'm going to go out for the girls' tennis team tomorrow. I sometimes watch the boys practice from the window. It looks like fun." I smile.

"You should."

We eat fairly quickly, pay, and say bye to Nami. We walk to the amusement park hand in hand. Kunimitsu, being the gentleman, pays for our passes.

"Let's ride the Fireball first." I say pulling him toward the ride.

"Is it safe?"

"Oh come on. Be a dare devil once in a while." I reply as we stand in line. Again girls are checking him out giggling to their friends. I sigh.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone on this 'date'." I say sadly.

"Nande?"

"Because it gets annoying with so many girls checking you out." I mumble. Kunimitsu chuckles almost to a point where it sounded like a laugh.

"Jealous?"

"NO!"

"If it worries you so much let's show them we're together." he whispers in my ear.

**OKAY FREEZE**

_**'What is he implying? Why is he doing this? Isn't it enough torture that we're in a false relationship when I want to be in a REAL relationship? I'm so confused. I want Chibi-chan T.T What should I do in this situation? Kiss him or not to kiss him? That is the question. HELP ME!!!!!'**_

**UNFREEZE**

I blush a thousand shades of red. _'He's so close to me.'_ I think. The faint smell of his cologne put my senses into overdrive making my body and mind go numb. He is so close to me, his lips inches from mine. His scent is intoxicating.

I nod an 'ok' unaware of my choice and how far in the line we were. In a split second his lips were on mine sending a tingly sensation throughout my entire body. His arms wrap around my small waist as my arms wrap around his neck. Our bodies fit perfectly together as we stood there kissing blocking the line.

A moment later, when oxygen actually became a necessity, we broke the kiss. Our eyes are half closed still in a daze. "I-I think they get th-the p-point." I stutter. He smiles.

"And we should move up." I snap out of it a see the huge gap between us and the ride. The people behind us look furious about the hold up, especially the girls. I smile.

"Let's go." I take his hand and drag him on the ride.

6 rides, 2 hotdogs, a bag of cotton candy, and a root beer float later we are walking around the game area.

"Oh let's play that one." I suggest walking up to a throwing game. The prize is a giant koala plushie. The vendor smiles as we approach.

"Well don't you two make the perfect couple?" I blush and look away causing him to laugh.

"Wanna play? The rules are simple, just knock the cans over. You get 3 tries for 2 bucks." he explains. I look at Kunimitsu.

He pays the 2 dollars and he gets the 3 balls. On the first throw gets them all down without much effort.

"You good, you play baseball or something?" asks the vendor handing me the prize plushie.

"Tennis." he answers simply leading my elsewhere.

We pass two booths and see a large commotion surrounding a gate. "I wonder what's going on."

"Then let's check it out." replies Kunimitsu. I nod and push through the crowd to find, what do you know, a tennis court.

"Is there anyone man enough to take me on?" shouts a girl on the court. _'She looks familiar.' _I think. At the sight of her I could fill Kunimitsu tense up. She looks our way and her face brightens up considerably. She runs over.

"Tezuka-kun." she greets sweetly. I roll my eyes.

"Kanna."

"Are you here alone?" she pries I step in front of Kunimitsu protectively glowering.

"No, he's not." I answer.

"Who are you?" she questions hotly. I smirk.

"His girlfriend." she glares darkly. I guess that shut her up. I turn to leave.

"Let's go Kunimitsu there's nothing interesting here." I state beginning to walk away, he follows.

"Play me in a match." I stop in my tracks, but don't turn around.

"If you win I'll leave you alone. If you lose you break up with Tezuka-kun." I think on it a moment although I had already made the decision.

"Are you ok with this Kunimitsu?" I ask with that look in my eye, he smirks.

"Go for it. But take this." he takes off his white button down shirt and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say putting it on. I roll up my pants and hand my chain-link belt to him, along with my plushie. I put my hair in a high ponytail then hand him my hat.

"There I think I'm ready."

"I would like to have this match today." she says impatiently. I scowl.

"Hold on a minute!" I run over to the rack of rackets picking the best one, and then walking to my side of the court.

"This is a one set match, Shinobu is going to ref." I nod.

"Fine." I get ready.

"Atobe Kanna to serve." _'Atobe? She's that bastard's sister? I guess bitching runs in the family.'_ I smirk. She serves the ball and I return it easily. She runs up to the net hitting it to the opposite side but it doesn't faze me as I let her get first point.

"15-love." announces ref.

"I guess we know the outcome of this match." smirks switching her ass as if to make me angry. Its sad haw many times I've gone through this routine. I shake my head.

"Mada Mada Dane, baka." I state getting back into position. She serves again but this I return it the ball swerves round her racket. Everyone gasps. I smirk.

"I call it the 'Swerve ball.' Be lucky I figured out how to do it 2 minutes ago." I comment. She glares. This is going to be fun.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"5 games to love. Challenger to serve." by now I have drawn a much larger crowd. The so called champ is getting beat out by a newcomer, so to speak. I bounce the ball a few times and throw it in the air. _'This game was pointless.'_ I think hitting the ball hard and fast giving me a 'Service Ace.' Kanna has lost all power and is sweating like a hog. Ewww. I have yet to even breathe hard. I serve again.

"30-love."

And again

"40-love."

I shake my head pitying her.

"I guess I could be nice." I grumble. I serve the ball underhand this time, softly. She runs to get it hitting it back successfully unfortunately it didn't make it over the net.

"Game and match challenger. 6 games to love." the crowd goes wild. I sigh replacing the racket and walk out the gate without a second glance. "Ready to go?" asks Kunimitsu. I nod as he puts the hat on my head and hands me the plushie while he holds my belt. Such a gentleman.

It is sunset when we arrive back at the mansion. I turn to Kunimitsu with a smile.

"Even with the unfortunate event that happened at the end I had a great time with you today. I saw a side of you that I didn't know you were capable of having." I comment.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or to be insulted." I laugh.

"It's a compliment." He nods with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time." he states kissing me on the cheek.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I reply slowly backing to go in the house. I wave and watch him walk down the sidewalk until he is out of sight. I close the door with a dreamy sigh. _'Life is good.'_


	12. A New Sports Journalist

It has been awhile since me and Kunimitsu have really talked to each other. Strangely I find myself missing him when we're apart. It scares me, but I could never admit this to anybody...Don't tell anyone. It's our little secret, k?

It's after school practice and Ryuzaki has kindly volunteered me to practice with them. Old Hag. So now I'm stuck running. The only good thing about it is I'm 10 laps ahead of everyone and no I didn't cheat. It's not worth getting Inui disgusting juice over it.

shudders

Snap

_'WTH?!'_

Flash

_'Wakattabayo?!' _**[It means: What the Hell is that?** I slow down my pace a bit catching the sight of purple. A very familiar purple...SHIT!!

"Kizuka-san make this last lap in 30 sec. or drink my Super Deluxe Penal Tea." instructs Inui. _'I swear he wants to be a mad scientist when he gets older.'_ I cringe and blast off as if I have rockets on my feet. I pass the underclassmen and then the Regulars.

"Hi boys. Bye boys." I say with a wave.

**Regulars POV**

"How does she run so fast?" pants Momo. Ryoma smirks.

"This is like a walk in the park for Nee-chan." he says. The other give confused looks.

"Nee-chan is very athletic." They watch as Kizuka crosses the finish line under her time limit.

"She the bionic woman." comments Kaidoh. They all sigh and continue to run avoiding Inui's juice.

**B2ME**

"A new record Kizuka-san. 15.4 secs." says Inui. I smirk.

"At least I get to live another day." I say and walk off in the direction of numerous flashes. I tap the figure out he shoulder. She turns around and...

"IT'S YOU!?!" we yell in union pointing at each other with an accusing finger. I glare at her.

"What are you doing here? Spying?!" I shout. She smirks standing up straight cradling her camera.

"Actually no. I go here now. I'm the new transfer student and head sports journalist of Seigaku. Migoto Hazumi's the name, arguing's the game." she holds out her hand I slap it away.

"Yeah right and I'm not smart." I say crossing my arms.

"Don't even comment." she smirks.

"Like it or not I'm here to stay."

"Oh Yeah?!"

"Yeah!" electric jolts

"What's going on?" asks Ryuzaki followed closely by the Regulars. My glare darkens.

"She's spying on us for Fudomine!" Inui pushes up his glasses.

"No she recently transferred to mine, Fuji, and Taka's class. Now that I remember it, your that girl Kizuka-san had a confrontation with at the tournament, right?" she nods. Kaidoh pushes his way to the front of the pack and his eyes go wide.

"What are _you_ doing HERE?!" yells an infuriated Kaidoh. We all turn to him confused. Hazumi smirks.

"Oh, Kaoru, so nice to see you again." she says. He glares.

"Fsst. I can't say the same for you." he mumbles darkly.

BAM

Kaidoh just got punched by Hazumi who now has a dark look on her face. Even I'm scared.

"Does Auntie know you talk to me like that? No proper greeting?" she asks darkly. Now I glare intensely as I go to get her off of Kaidoh but is held back by Kunimitsu. I sigh heavily causing him to let me go.

"Why does she keep talking to Kaidoh about her aunt?" whispers Eiji to the others. I smack my head at his ignorance.

"Obviously his mother is her aunt." I state matter-of-factly. They stare blankly at me still completely confused. As I go to explain it again Kunimitsu shakes his head putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll take awhile to sit in. Give them 10 minutes." I nod and we walk away to Inui and Fuji who is watching the conflict between the two cousins. I notice that Fuji-nii has a sadistic sort of smile on his face.

"You find it amusing don't you?" I ask uneasily knowing how he can get himself. He just gives me his usual smile. I sweat drop taking a step closer to Kunimitsu.

"He really scares me sometimes." Kunimitsu just nods.

"Kizuka, I forgot to tell you, you'll be helping out at the girls court." says Ryuzaki this snaps everyone out of their stupor.

"NANDE?"

"Because they need more help than the boys do at the moment." I sigh heavily.

"Fine."

With that we all head over to the girls court. I look around and become disgusted at the sight.

"They're amateurs." I state bluntly with a wrinkled face.

"Well you aren't exactly pro-looking yourself." retorts Hazumi, I glare at her. _'She doesn't even know the facts.'_ Ryuzaki gathers the girls team around us most girls giggling at the sight of the guys', I glare more, scaring some of them. Brave ones glare back.

"Girls meet your new recruit, Echizen Kizuka." some gasp and begin whispering, I roll my eyes.

"Well can she play anything like her brother?" asks a blonde girl. She was around my height and looked way too cocky if you ask me.

"No, I can't." I say simply, gaining confused looks from the guys. I smirk.

"But I'll let you decide if I'm good or not, in a match. I'm guessing you're the buchou." She gives me a suspicious look and she should because I'm being nice to her.

"Yeah you guessed right. The name's Mikaru Claire, buchou of the girls club." _'Obviously.'_

"Well I'll go get my racket." I say walking away.

**-After I walk away-**

Claire begins flirting with Tezuka who, in turn, tries, with all his will power, to ignore her. None of the boys like Claire. She is considered to be a slut. And just happens to be Tezuka's fan-club president. It's said that she's slept with all the boys clubs, except the Tennis club. Luckily he is saved by a familiar little blonde girl.

"Tezuka-senpai!!" exclaims the little girl excitedly. She clamps onto his hand and drags him away from Claire, who is now fuming, to the other side of the courts.

"I made Regular! But I was wondering if you could help me with my form?" she asks cutely. He immediately accepts. _'Anything to get away from her.'_ he thinks. The others snicker as they watch Claire become the jealous green beast.

"Eiji-kun!" exclaims a red head. Eiji smiles brightly. They chat away as Hazumi tries to get Fuji's attention.

**-As I Come Back-**

When I come back everyone is doing their own thing. I spot Kunimitsu with Nami and quickly run over.

"Lolita-chan." I call. She smiles and waves.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Nii-senpai is helping me with my form." Kunimitsu nods.

"She's a Regular."

"Really?!" he nods again and I give her a big bear hug.

"Kizu-chan!" calls Eiji with a girl following him.

"I want you to meet Juni-chan. She's a Regular."

"Hiya!" she greets. _'She's as hyper as Eiji.'_ I sweat drop.

"Nice to meet you." I say and shake her hand.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Claire demands more than asks.

"Thinks I'll win?" I side glance at Kunimitsu he smirks slightly but not enough for the others to notice.

"I don't know, Claire's buchou, the best on the team..." trails off Juni.

"Geez, what faith."

"I know you'll win." exclaim Nami and Eiji. I brighten up.

"That's my motivators." I laugh and head to the court.

When everything is set up meaning, Kunimitsu as my bench coach, Ryuzaki reffing and everyone else outside the gates...watching and cheering. Where Momo, Eiji, Juni, and Nami got pom-poms **[That's the correct spelling by the way** wait...on second thought I don't want to know. I shake my head. _'It's sad. Knowing them they probably mauled the cheerleaders.'_

I sigh bouncing the ball with my left hand, my racket in my right. I throw the ball high in the air, too high, or so that's what it looks like.

"Why did you do that?!" yells Oishi, Eiji, and Momo but I ignore them. Ryoma smirks.

I jump up and smash the ball hard with the middle of my racket. _'Dead Serve.'_ Now I know all you reader are like, _'What's a Dead Serve?'_ well my friends I'll tell you. Dead Serve: is a high angle serve with LOTS of power. It has relatively normal speed but once it hits the court it stops as if it had never been in play. Cool huh?

"WTH?! Why didn't the ball bounce?!" shouts the blonde bimbo. I shrug.

"As if I know. It's your problem not mine."

"15-love." announces Obaa-chan. I smirk causing Claire to growl. I get back into position with a new ball.

"Oh and by the way it's called the **'Dead Serve.'**" I throw the ball into the air, normally this time, and hit it. It goes over the net and she returns it. We rally for a few games before I decide to end it. It's getting boring.

"Game Echizen. Change court." we do as told walking over to the side with Kunimitsu. He hands me a water bottle which I take a small swig of and set down.

"I'm bored." I pout.

"Then finish the game and after practice we'll all head to Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant." I smirk.

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind." I say walking to the opposite side of the court.

**-The Girls-**

"Kizu-senpai is sugoi!" exclaims Nami in admiration.

"Yeah, she's even better than Claire, although that's not saying much, but she'd not even tired." says Juni.

"I'm getting some interesting pictures here. They'll come in handy later." comments Hazumi clicking away with her camera. The girls look at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean Hazumi-senpai." asks Sakuno. Hazumi smirks taking her face away from the camera.

"Blackmail." she says simply catching the attention of a very interested Tensai.

"What's this I hear about blackmail?" he asks getting closer to hear better. Hazumi shakes her head.

"Nan demo nai." **[Means: It's nothing.** She takes a quick picture of Fuji before walking off. "Weird girl." mumbles Tomo. Everyone nods in agreement.

**-The Game-**

"Game Echizen. Change courts." I smile as I feel Claire's heated glare on the back of my head. She's obviously a Tezuka Kunimitsu fangirl because of her annoyed vibe when I talk to him at change court. It sure enough was making the game interesting. She's actually putting up a fight. It's her serve now and she looks pretty tired.

"You know I don't want to humiliate you, so just quit now. Save face." I suggest non-chanlantly. She huffs panting hard.

"I won't give up!" she screeches. I sigh heavily. _'BAKA! It's match game. And I'm up 4 games.'_ I think irritably. We rally the last game. I want to give the impression that she is actually doing something. Too bad she just lost.

"Game, set, and match. 6 games to 1 Echizen Kizuka, the girls Tennis Club new buchou." I mock bow exiting the court. I walk away being stopped by Ryuzaki. Did I mention how much I despise her at anytime during this chapter? I did? Good. "Kizuka when you finish changing could go to my office and get the sheets for tomorrow's matches, thanks." she instructs more than asks. I glare but instead of retaliating I comply.

"Do I look like your damn servant, to you?" I mumble.

After Changing back into my uniform, I walk into the school to get the papers. On my way back I spot a light coming from the photography room.

"Now who would be at school at this time besides the tennis club?" I ask myself. Curious I peek inside to see that rude girl Hazumi hunched over a few pictures.

...Of me and Kunimitsu. Strangely the rest were of Fuji.

"Wakattabayo!" I exclaim angrily making her jump. When she recognizes me she smirks.

"Oh just something I thought interesting enough to be put in the school paper. I think it'll make front page. The headline: Boys' Buchou and Girls' Buchou Find Love In More Than Tennis." I fume at this.

"What.The.Hell! We aren't dating!"

"But you like him." I pause for a fraction of a second.

"Iie." **[Means: no**

"Liar you paused for too long." I cross my arms with a huff before smirking.

"What's with the gallery of Fuji-nii?" I ask waving the pictures around. She flushes confirming my suspicions.

"Looks like I'm not the only one."

"Ha! So you admit it!" she says pointing an accusing finger. I blink thinking back to what I said. _'CRAP!'_

"Iie. What I meant to say is..."

"What's going on in here?" asks Ryuzaki we turn quickly hiding the pictures.

"Nan demo nai!" we say in unison. Ryuzaki looks at us suspiciously. I pull out the papers.

"Here's what you asked for." she takes them. "Thanks. You two should head home, it's getting late." we nod.

"Hai." and she leaves. We let out a breath we didn't know we were holding and then we look at each other.

"Let's call a truce over this. If you don't say anything to anyone about those pictures, I won't say anything about your crush with Fuji it'll be between us." I suggest. At first she looks skeptical but shakes my hand.

"Deal. But I'll tell you now I don't care if Fuji-kun knows or not. But I can keep your secret." I smirk.

"Well isn't this the start of a bright friendship."


	13. Meeting Hoshikari Isabelle

Hey, see now we all can get along! I just want to say thank you for all your cooperation and lightening up from the flames. I am aware that there is **MUCH **to improve on and I am aware of that. I am willing to cut down on my romaji use because even that makes me sad. I also wanted you guy's to know that Kizuka has secrets in her past (hint to the story) as reason to why she is perfect. Other than that I realize that I in fact haven't put up a disclaimer and am willing to do so. I meant to do that in the beginning but clearly I forgot. I'm also aware that I haven't put much effort into the story and the characters are a little out of it so I'll try to make things stable in personality, though I can't promise anything. Umm….Oh yeah I would like to thank everyone for responding to my note. It helped a lot and took away most of the tense I had earlier. I think some people have taken my opinion the wrong way so to clear up anything I would like to say I'm not against yaoi or yuri. Whatever _you _want to write is fine with me. And yes, I have horrible grammer.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own in any way, shape, or form any of the original Prince of Tennis characters. _But I wish I did. _Those belong to Takashi Konomi. The only actual thing that I own, are the many OC characters._

* * *

"Is everyone here?" asks the stern buchou. 

"No." Me and Hazumi slur.

We're leaning against each other back-to-back still half asleep. After a few minutes Ryoma shows up late as usual, then we trudge up the stairs, well some of us anyway. Hazumi and I have fallen asleep again. I feel a tap on my shoulder and open my eyes half way to see Taka-nii.

"Kizuka, Hazumi, we're leaving you." we nod and walk up the stairs lagging behind everyone else. Surprisingly, in my current state, I get an idea.

"Momo-chan." I call rubbing my eyes. He turns around.

"Ne?"

"Can you give me a piggy back ride? Pwease?" I plead giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes. He shrugs and bends down letting me on his back. When I am settled he hurries to catch up with the others.

"Thanks Momo-chan. Tomorrow as a treat, I'll make you a big lunch." he brightens at this.

"If that's the case I'll carry you every day." I chuckle.

"Nice try." I say and lay my head down.

As we pass Hazumi she gets a jealous look and turns to Kaidoh.

"Kaoru you know I love you right?" he gives her a suspicious glare.

"Carry me?"

"No." he answers simply. They begin to bicker messing with my nap. I growl.

"Momo-chan slow down to Kaidoh." he cocks and eyebrow but complies.

"Kaidoh, don't you want to be the best little brother and carry her, for me?" I ask sweetly. He softens a bit and nods mumbling. He stops walking and lifts Hazumi onto his shoulder. I smirk. _'Well I did say carry her, but I didn't say how.'_ I think in amusement.

"You know this is not what I meant." growls Hazumi.

"Fsst. Do you want to walk." he replies. Hazumi pauses.

"At least he's carrying you. Let's go Momo." I giggle and Momo laughs. In the distance we hear them arguing and then a thump. Momo turns only to see Kaidoh walking past irritated with only his bag. _'He dropped her.'_ I sweat drop.

"KAORU YOU DUMBASS!" she yells and runs after him. Momo and I shake our heads.

**-GINKA-**

"The time's finally come to beat Seigaku! Now it's our time to take the lead." says the head guy. Everyone gets excited.

"That nightmare changed us." states another guy.

"No, that wasn't a nightmare. Thanks to him, we've been fired up. He's probably just some wandering tennis player." says the first guy.

"He'll probably become pro." says the second guy. "We should be grateful to the youngster." comments another.

"Hey, Seigaku's team is coming."

They run into the nearby bushes as Seigaku passes by.

"That's Seigaku's buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's good enough to beat most high schoolers." says the first guy.

"It's no good, he's too strong. He's on a different level than us." says another.

"Fine we'll target the others." suggest another guy.

"Wait. The next two are Oishi Syuichiroh and Kikumaru Eiji, Seigaku's Golden Pair. There skilled got them a ticket to nationals last year." analyzes the first guy.

"Na..Nationals?"

"Fine, we'll throw those two away. We only have to win three games." states the second guy.

"Ridiculous, the next one is Kaidoh Kaoru. He tires out his opponent by making them run around the court with his snake shot."

"That guy's dangerous." stutters a guy.

"Look, it's Momoshiro Takeshi. Although he's a 2nd year like Kaidoh, I heard when playing...against St. Rudolph, he used a Super Dunk Smash to kill somebody." They all panic at this hoping not to get killed while playing.

"Why're we hiding?" realizes one but the others ignore him.

"Shh...here comes another. Kawamura Takashi...when he gets a racket in his hand...he has the most powerful attack in Seigaku. His Burning Serve can go up to 200 kilometer per hour." explains a guy.

"And then there's the calm and gentle Fuji Syuusuke. He's the #2 player on Seigaku. With his three counters he can beat anybody." says another.

"Then, are you saying we can't beat anyone?"

"Hey who's that girl?"

"She's cute." they all blush.

"Hazumi, Chibi-chan, you slowpokes, hurry up!" I urge oblivious to the team in the bushes.

"Coming." they answer. When Ryoma walks by Ginka becomes shocked with realization. The commotion catches our attention and we look to the bushes. Ryoma smirks.

"What? Did you come to lose again?" he mocks.

"Hmm. So this is the team you beat the crap out of a yesterday?" I ask in curiosity. Ryoma nods.

"Or did you come to get your balls back? Well I'm not returning them." states Ryoma and walks away. This causes me and Hazumi to burst out laughing.

"All you guys lost to my brother! HA HA." I say in between laughs.

"Yeah, you'll really have a tough time with the rest of the team." adds Hazumi as we walk away.

**My POV**

When I have calmed down and caught up with the rest of the group I run to the front and hold Kunimitsu's hand. He looks at me out the corner of his eye but says nothing as a faint shade of pink spreads across his cheeks. I hear a snort from behind me and I turn to glare at the smirking Hazumi. I let go of Kunimitsu's hand and begin to walk next to her.

"What?" I ask in irritation.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you wanted to keep your crush a secret."

"It's not a crush ok. Look..." I began. I look around and pull her back so that we were last.

"Here's the 411. Me and Tezuka are playing a joke on the Regulars. We're trying to make them think we're together and then at the end of the week tell them were not and punish them for meddling in our personal life." Hazumi nods, but keeps smirking.

"You see the problem with plans like that is that they back fire, apparently like how it is now." I gain a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she sighs heavily.

"I mean you're falling for each other." I pause.

"No we're not."

"Yes you are."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

By this time we have stopped walking and stand there yelling at each other. In English might I add. Still don't get it? We're in Japan where the native language is Japanese. English is foreign and we've just drawn a crowd. Of course with the Regulars having front row seats, but have no idea what we're arguing about.

**Momo's POV**

**(Credit to my friend aka Migoto Hazumi for this part all the way up to Inui's POV.)**

Kizu-nee and Hazumi are really loud. It must be something bad because it's not Japanese. They're speaking English!! Only a few people can understand.

"Fuji-senpai, what are they saying?" I ask but he ignores me smiling.

"Echizen? Buchou?" I question.

"Somebody tell me what they're saying!!" I yell in frustration.

"SHUT UP!!!" My teammates shout. I shrink into the crowd just as Hazumi yells something that makes Kizu-nee pause.

"I'm really enjoying this," Fuji-senpai smiles,

"You Tezuka?" I look at buchou—

"Bu...buchou?" I stammer seeing the hint of red spreading on the captains' cheeks but it's barely noticeable.

"Oi viper? Do you know?"

"Fsst." Kaidoh hisses shaking his head and walking away.

_'I think he's embarrassed.'_

**My POV**

Hazumi and I suddenly notice the crowd we've drawn. I sweat drop and look at them with a smile but it suddenly turns into a deadly glare.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I say in a deadly tone scaring the pants off of them. Hazumi plays with her long hair and waves.

"Sorry. Excuse us." we say in unison, though she was the one to apologize, and we cut through the crowd together, quickly!

**Inui's POV**

I watch as the 2 girls exit.

"I couldn't collect any proper data." I then spot Echizen heading back to the courts.

"Wait Echizen! Is it over?" Ryoma pulls down on the brim of his hat and looks away. "Mada Mada Dane." I sigh and give up on collecting the data. "I'll get it next time."

**My POV**

"You know this all your fault." I pout crossing my arms as I walk with Hazumi to the courts.

"Sure it was." she says rolling he eyes causing me to glare.

"You know, you need to stop provoking me to..." but my threat was cut off by a red-head with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ladies what's going on?" he asks trying to hit on us.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CARROT TOP!?" we yell in unison scaring the poor sap.

"I...I was." We cut him off by walking past him uninterestedly.

"Boyfriend." I say simply. Hazumi snobbily.

"Not Interested." When she catches up to me we start snickering behind our hands while talking about him.

"I feel bad for him." I say 1/2 truthfully. Hazumi laughs.

"Don't. Just think Tezuka and Fuji are better." she states.

Insert thinking pause

"Yeah." we sigh dreamily in unison.

"Hoi, Hoi! What are you Nee-chan is up to?" asks a curiously cute Eiji.

"Nothing." we quickly reply in surprise. He blinks a few times before shrugging and walking away.

"Eiji-chan is cute, but he's way too gullible." says Hazumi shaking her head.

"Don't talk about my cute little brother like that." I pout. She rolls her eyes.

"Let's just go watch the match." I nod and we walk over to the court.

"Hm. Um, Kizuka, why are they lining up?" asks Hazumi taking a couple of pictures. I sigh.

"It's good sportsmanship and they kind of get to analyze the opposing team. At least that's what I do." I tell her. She "Oh's" and goes back to snapping pictures. We watch as the teams stare each other down. Then the least expected happens.

"We quit!" says Ginka, the opposing team, bowing apologetically. I shake my head.

"Wimps. Aren't even going to try." expresses Hazumi.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I tell her. The teams walk out of the court and toward us.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." comments Taka-nii.

"I thought they wanted to play us." Thinks Oishi-kaasan aloud. I smirk.

"Well if a certain player hadn't made winning against us seem impossible they would've at least put up a fight." I comment side glancing at Ryoma who pulls his cap over his eyes.

"They probably wanted to preserve their dignity." concludes Tomo. Me and Hazumi sweat drop.

"What dignity?" me and Hazumi mutter in unison. We seem to be doing that a lot today. For supposed enemies we're really close.

"Hey, why are you guys so scared of the team? There's nothing special about Seigaku." taunts a voice. We look to see a guy in a green and yellow uniform, like the carrot top from before, and grey hair. I glare. He doesn't have the right to talk about Seigaku. I'm not the only one who feels that way because I practically can feel Momo's anger.

"Who does that bastard think he his?!" says Momo attempting to go after the grey haired boy.

"Momo, stop it." commands Oishi. Momo complies with all the self-control he has left, which isn't much. I watch on in curiosity.

"Hazu-hime make sure to get good pictures." I tell her. She arches an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are you up to, Kizu-hime?" she asks skeptically.

"Nothing. I just think this might prove to be a profitable opportunity, Hazu-hime." I smirk, she catches on smirking as well.

"Gotcha." She goes off to get a better angle.

"Let's go, you piece of shit." says the guy riling up Momo.

"That Bastard! I can't take this anymore." shouts Momo breaking free of Oishi and charging at the guy. I go over to Kunimitsu's side, an innocent look on my face. "You better stop him before something bad happens." I tell him. He looks at me suspiciously before calling Momo off. I smirk _'Those pictures will easily sell to those fan girls.'_ I think. _'I'll just call it Team profits.'_ I smile to myself evilly.

The team gathers around as Inui explains that the guys name is Akutsu Jin from Yamabuki.

"Akuso?" asks Hazumi from her place above me in the tree I was leaning on. I sweat drop.

"It's Akutsu." she thinks a moment.

"I think I'll stick with Akuso. It fits him better." she says smiling while cleaning her precious camera.

_'Retard.'_

"Anyway Yamabuki is our next opponent, right?" I confirm. Inui-san nods and explains that they have a pretty strong doubles team. I sigh. _'Anyone can have a strong doubles, but can they apply their skills successfully.'_ I criticize mentally.

**Mystery POV**

"Seigaku. Seigaku." I repeat over and over. _'I am really looking forward to seeing her again. It's been so long since we've last spoken. Oh! I hope she remembers me. I don't know what I'd do if she forgot me.'_ I think sadly. I walk blindly around the tennis park not watching my steps as I bump into someone. I look up to see a big muscular guy with a smirk on his face.

**My POV**

I yawn. "This is boring. Hazu-hime let's go find something more interesting." I say beginning to walk off. She jumps from the tree agilely and runs to catch up with me.

"Something more interesting than your boyfriend?" she teases. I side glare at her.

"Don't push your luck." she shrugs not phased. After awhile of walking around we hear an ear piercing scream. We follow it and see a girl being harassed by a guy who obviously can't get laid for anything, and I can see why.

"Hey don't you know it's wrong to pick on innocent girls?!" I state catching his attention.

"If you wanted some all you had to do is go to a whore house. I'm sure they'll give you a discount." adds Hazumi.

"And who the hell are you?" He asks.

"We are part of the Seiagku Warriors..." I begin, "And we'll take on anyone...I am Echizen Kizuka..."

"And I'm Migoto Hazumi." we say standing back to back arms crossed.

"In the name of Tennis,"

"And Soccer,"

"We shall punish you!" we end together trying our hardest not to burst out laughing. (It would so ruin the whole act.)

"Let's see you try!" he yells and charges at us. I smirk and use his charging momentum to take the opening and land a hard punch to the stomach. He doubles over in pain. Hazumi then takes this chance to kick him hard in the face knocking him backwards and out cold. We high five each other.

"Good punch." she comments. I smirk.

"Good kick."

"Thanks, I think going Sailor Moon on him was good." comments Hazumi.

"Definitely." I reply with a smile. After complimenting each other we check on the girl who was looking at us in awe.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" asks Hazumi. I hold a hand out for her to take, which she takes cautiously.

"I'm fine." she answers dusting herself off. I smile.

"You have to be careful with thugs aground like that." I warn smiling. Her head snaps up as if something I said made her realize something.

"I'm Migoto Hazumi, Seigaku's sports journalist." introduces Hazumi.

"And I'm Echizen Kizuka, Seigaku boys' tennis club manager/assist. Coach and the girls' tennis club captain." I introduce. She seems shocked.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asks suddenly. I shake my head.

"Am I...supposed too?" I ask hesitantly. She sighs tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's me Hoshikari Isabelle." she states. I think on it. _'Thank name sounds familiar.'_ Hazumi sweat drops.

"Forgive her, she lacks a long memory span." I glare.

"Hey it's more like 'Selective memory'." I state.

"Selective memory my ass." she mumbles. We begin to argue while Isabelle takes this time to dig through her bag and pull out a picture.

Strangely it has a younger me and her in it.

"GAH! HOW'D YOU GET THAT!?" I yell pointing accusingly at the photo. Hazumi looks at it with interest.

"Who are these other girls?" Isabelle looks at the picture and smiles.

"My friends, though they didn't like Kizu-neechan that much. They thought she was a snob." Hazumi smirks mischievously.

"Well I can see where they get that notion from."

"SHUT UP!!!" I yell at her. She just laughs. I clear my throat.

"Anyway I remember you now. You were the one I called Oto-hime, for your soft spoken voice. You were also my biggest fan." her face lights up.

"I still am. You were like a sister to me. I'd never forget how you chased away those bullies when we first met." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah well it's nice to see you again but we have to head back." I change the subject.

"Eto...can I go with you?" Isabelle asks nervously blushing. I look at Hazumi.

"Sure." we shrug in unison. Isabelle bows and clings to my arm like a scared little girl.

"You haven't changed, Oto-hime." I smile down at her. She looks up at me shyly.

"Neither have you Kizu-neechan." she replies.

We make it back to the courts just as doubles 2 was called. Yamabuki wins. The bastards. Hazumi is nearly in tears because Fuji is one of the players.

"No, Fuji-kun lost." She whines. Me and Isabelle sweat drop.

"Hazumi-san..."

"Drama Queen." I add. Luckily she gets over her depression fast by gaining a look of determination.

"Alright we can redeem ourselves by winning the next match with Seigaku's Golden Pair!"

"Well it may not be that easy. Their team went to nationals too." states Inui.

"Saa, Kizu-chan, who's your friend?" ask Fuji-nii. I look down at a hiding Isabelle and laugh.

"This, boys, is my old friend from America, Hoshikari Isabelle. Treat her nicely, she's shy." I introduce.

"Konnichi wa. Watashi Momoshiro Takeshi desu." bows Momo being polite.

"Be casual Momo-chan." I instruct. He loosens up.

"Call me Momo-chan." he laughs.

"Kaidoh Kaoru, Fsst." hisses Kaidoh. Isabelle jumps and tightens her hold on my arm. Hazumi sees this and hits Kaidoh over the head, hard.

"BAKA! You're scaring her!" she yells causing everyone to sweat drop.

"You remember my ototou-chan, ne?" she nods.

"Konnichi wa, Ryoma-kun." she says he nods in acknowledgement.

"Hi I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"And I'm Kawamura Takashi, but everyone calls me Taka-san."

"Inui Sadaharu." says Inui simply.

"Nyah, Kikumaru Eiji!" exclaims the hyper red-head. She giggles at his hyperness.

"And any friend of Kizu-nee is a friend of ours!" he says hugging her. She looks shocked for a moment before blushing a bit and hugging him back.

"Eiji-chan other people have to introduce themselves." I say pulling off the childish 9th grader.

"I'm Oishi Syuichiroh, pleased to meet you." he bows in respect though I could tell he was hiding a blush. I lean over to her.

"He is also known as Oishi-kaasan of Seigaku." I whisper causing her to giggle. We turn to the last person.

"This is mister don't-speak-a lot, aka Tezuka Kunimitsu." I say. Hazumi puts her arms around our shoulders.

"Bka buchou and Kizu-hime's boyfriend." I glare at her. She backs away. "What? She was going to find out eventually."

"It's nice to know that Kizu-neechan has made wonderful friends. She was quite the loner in America." Isabelle states. They look at her in shock.

"Kizu-neechan? A loner?" They question and look at me in disbelief.

"Believe it because now it's time for the match. You'll hear more afterwards." instructs Ryuzaki stopping any oncoming questions. They groan and get ready. Hazumi holds up a finger like she just came up with a great idea.

"Think of it as motivation boys. The faster you win the faster you'll get to hear the story." Eiji and Oishi brighten at this and go into Fierce Game Mode.


	14. Pretend Made Real

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, just my Oc's.**

**Warning: Tezuka will be sorta OOC in this chapter. More so than the other chapters.

* * *

**

"LET'S GO GOLDEN PAIR!! YOU'RE SO MUCH COOLER THAN THOSE AHO'S ON THE OTHER TEAM!" Can you guess who it? No, it's not me, surprisingly. And no, it's not Isabelle either. There's really only one option left.

Yeah, it's Hazumi...by herself.

Most of us cower in feat of her voice. I think she is pissing off Kunimitsu (obviously) because he basically is telling her to put up or shut up, which in my opinion is hilarious. He would have said more hadn't Taka-nii and I talked him down. That is how irritated he is.

"Is everything ok, Kunimitsu?" I ask after awhile. He ignores me continuing to watch the match.

"Gomen--" I begin but he cuts me off with a heavy sigh.

"Daijoubu." he says simply. I smile slightly watching the match as well.

"Ano, Kizuka?" I turn to look at him.

"Hai?"

"After the matches can I talk to you?" he requests his glasses giving off an 'Inui Glare'. Bad sign.

"Sure." I nod kind of worried.

_'What could he want to talk to me about?'_ I ask myself_. 'Maybe it's about this agreement and he doesn't want to do it anymore.'_ I sigh to calm myself.

"I'm overreacting." I tell myself.

"Kizuka buchou!" calls a voice I look to see the girls' tennis club...ready to play tennis?

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask in confusion. They look at me in confusion. Claire scoffs.

"_She's_ our buchou? Doesn't even know we have a match." she mutters causing Juni and Nami to glare at her.

"Buchou we have a game today after the boys against Yamabuki girls." says a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh yeah you haven't met all the regulars!" exclaims Nami. She grabs my hand and points to each. "Well you know me, Juni-senpai, Claire-senpai. The one that just spoke was 2nd year, Mika, the brunette next to her is 2nd year, Himiko, the other girl with silver hair is 3rd year, Yukiko, and the last girl with the blue hair is 3rd year, Ame."

They all smile and wave when introduced. I smile.

"Nice to meet you guys, but since I didn't know I don't have my stuff." I inform scratching the back of my head nervously. They frown. I feel a tap on my shoulder so I look to see Kunimitsu.

"Hand me your phone." I give him a skeptical look.

"Why?" he gives me 'the look.' I roll my eyes and do as told.

"Hello this is Kunimitsu."

"Hai."

"Could you bring Kizuka's tennis things, she has a game in a few hours."

"Hai."

"Arigatou, ja." he hangs up and hands me the phone.

"They're bringing your things." I look at the phone and back to him.

"Arigatou...I guess." he just nods and continues with watching the game. The girls follow suit.

"IKE! EIJI-KUN!" cheers Juni. The others cheer as well except me. I am still worried about what Kunimitsu wants to talk to me about.

For the next half hour I am very fidgety. Rei, Kris, and Kamon were the ones who brought my things. They said they had things to do so they couldn't stay. I go change into my uniform then I head to courts, but I hear a big cheer and is knocked down by a mini blonde.

"Buchou, we won Doubles one! We won Doubles one!" yells Lolita-chan excitedly. Hazumi pulls her off laughing.

"She's like a bulldozer." I comment getting up.

"Yeah, she's small but can pack a punch." says Hazumi.

"Like Ryoma-kun." adds Isabelle. We laugh, well it's true.

"Congrats Oishi-kaasan, Eiji-chan." I say walking up to them.

"Kizu-chan can you please stop calling me that?" asks Oishi politely. I shake my head smiling.

"Iie. I like calling you that." he sighs sulkily.

"Eiji-chan, you won!" exclaims Juni hugging him. He blushes a few shades of red.

"Ah, Eiji-san has a crush." says Isabelle. Hazumi smirks.

"Oh, Izzy-chan, just think, someone's crushing on you too." teases Hazumi draping her arm around her shouder.

"Hazumi don't harass. It's unbecoming."

"Hai." she says in a child-like voice.

"Isabelle I have a favor to ask of you." I say.

"Anything."

"I need you to be the manager of the girls tennis club and my assistant for the boys. She brightens.

"I'd be honored. Anything to help Kizu-neechan!"

"Oh and one more thing." I say and move close to her.

"No one knows I'm a Pro tennis player except Kunimitsu, Ryoma and Ryuzaki." I whisper. She nods.

"My lips are sealed."

"Kizuka, since the boys are almost done, take the girls to get warmed up." instructs Ryuzaki. I pout.

"I'm not a babysitter. They're old enough to change their own diapers." everyone sweat drops.

"Great analogy, aho (dumbass)." says Hazumi, I smiply ignore her.

"Get going." she demands. I sigh heavily and nod taking my bag and walking to the practice courts.

"Alright ladies gather around." I call and they comply. Nami holds my hand like a little kid and I smile down at her before I start.

"Ok...what do you guys do to warm-up?" I ask. They all deadpan.

"Buchou you're supposed to tell us what to do!" exclaims Himiko.

"Well..."

"You're no leader and I bet beating me the other day was a fluke." states Claire. I shrug.

"Maybe it was. Only you can decide that, but as for being Captain...I really could careless. It wasn't my idea to join." I say. Claire clinches her fists in anger.

"You Bitch!"

"And proud of it."

"Stop!" Commands Isabelle.

"You guys have to get along so the team can be in harmony and win. Kizu-neechan is a good leader and phenomenal player." explains Isabelle.

"Arigatou, Oto-hime, but you don't have to explain anything to her. She's only jealous because Kunimitsu hates her and is my boyfriend." Hazumi laughs at this.

"But on to better things. Since I don't know what you usually do, I'm changing things up." I say.

"Hey Isabelle do you remember my warm-up schedule from back then?" I question. She nods.

"Hai. I still have it stored in my computer." she replies digging in her bag for her Tablet computer. She goes through a few files.

"Here it is." she shows me the list and I smile taking the computer.

"Right. We're just going to shorten it a bit, and...there. Ok we'll start off with a lap around the court and then we'll do return and volley." I explain

"What's return and volley?" asks Yukiko. I smirk.

"You mean you guys don't know what a return and volley is?" they shake their heads.

"Oto-hime, Hazu-hime, we've got work to do." they nod.

Hazumi, Isabelle, and I are watching the girls run their lap. Unknown to them I'm timing and it's going on 5 minutes. "Do you think they're just...not trying?" asks Hazumi.

"Nah." Me and Isabelle say. I shake my head.

"Oto-hime you get internet right?" she nods.

"Look at the school site and tell me how far the girls tennis team has gotten." It takes a few minutes before she looks it up.

"Ano..." she trails off nervously. I look at her.

"Nani? It can't be that bad." she sweat drops.

"They…they haven't won a match since 2001. They haven't even made it past the first round until this year where they have made it to the semi-finals."

"We're finished buchou." they course panting heavily. I put a hand to my head, covering my eyes, and shaking my head.

"This is a sad bunch." States Hazumi as I walk away.

"RYUZAKI!!! CURSE YOU!!!" I yell when I'm far enough away though I'm sure the entire park heard me.

"Calm down, Kizu-hime." says Hazumi.

"I can't! The old hag set me up!" I whine with anime waterfall tears.

"They may seem bad, but we can work with them. You've turned things from glum to glam before so how is this any different?" inquires Isabelle. I sniff cheering up.

"That's true." I reply and get up with a determined fist and a fierce look.

"Alrighty then, this'll be my ultimate challenge: To turn this pathetic team into National Champions. You with me?" I ask putting my hand out. Isabelle smiles placing her hand on top without a second thought.

"Always." we look to Hazumi expectantly. She has her arms crossed looking at us as if we were crazy.

"Well?" I urge.

"Ok, but if that bitch Claire pushes my buttons I have full right to punch the living daylights out of her." she says placing her hand on top. I smirk.

"Not that she has any, she's as pale a sheet of paper." Hazumi laughs.

"I'm in."

"With your help I'm sure we can make this work."

After our little chat we go back to the girls who took it upon themselves to have practice matches. "Ok, Isabelle, take this down. I'm going to make our line up." she nods taking out her laptop.

"Doubles 2: Mika and Claire, for now.

Doubles 1: Ame and Himiko, they seem to work well together.

Singles 3: Nami.

Singles 2: Juni.

Singles 1: Me." I tell her. She types it down quickly and looks up at me for futher instructions.

"When they're playing, analyze their data and playing style and provide a training system accordingly."

"Hai."

"Hazumi take close pictures of the angle at which they serve and hit the ball, footing, and overall posture then report to me as soon as possible with the results."

"Hai." she salutes. I nod.

"This will be the beginning of a renewed Seigaku girls' tennis team." I mumble before calling them together.

"Ladies gather your things we're going back to the courts." They comply and follow me to the courts. Once we get back Ryoma is playing Akutsu or 'Akuso' as Hazumi likes the call him. Luckily it was the end of the match, Ryoma the winner. I walk over to where Fuji-nii and Kunimistsu are. I lean my head on Fuji's shoulder scowling in the direction of the approaching old hag.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kizu-chan?" he asks concerned.

"That old hag stuck me with the girls' team on purpose. They've barely won anything in the past 6 years." I tell him. He chuckles.

"That's probably why she did it. So you can change that."

"I know that's why I've come up with a full proof plan to make it successful." I say before getting sidetracked with congratulating my brother.

A few minutes later when everyone is packing up I follow Kunimitsu to a some what secluded spot.

"Ok what do you want to talk to me about?" I try to ask casually. Try being the key word. Really I'm nervous. All the emotions that have recently been created by him, are swelling up inside me. I really don't like it. But I know he feels it too. Not that I'm an empath or something. Shifty eyes

"Kizuka, I want to call off this pact we made." I stand there shocked. _'But what about the plan?'_

"Why?"

"Because..." he trails off turning to look at me, "Because I can't take it anymore. I don't want us to have a fake relationship. I really want to be with you." he explains uneasily. I just stand there digesting this in. I bet my face is as red as a tomato right now. I turn around abruptly sticking my chin in the air haughtily.

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?! It would have made things so much easier, because I want to be with you too." I reply. This is a short pause before warm arms encircle my waist from behind. I stiffen a bit but relax when I feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Does this mean we really are going together this time?" I smirk.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they can get out of their punishment." I say turning to him. He chuckles.

"Fine." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he brings my body closer to deepen the kiss. I felt the same as the last kiss he had given me. My body tingling and melding perfectly with his. He breaks the kiss and we look into each others eyes.

"I've waited for a long time to do that again." he says before taking my hand and leading me back to everyone else.


	15. Karma Sucks For You

_**Disclaimer: Please remember that I don't own Prince of Tennis. Just the numerous OC's that have marked they're place in the story I'm writing.**_

_**Note: Sorry it took so long. The chapters were already written they just needed to be edited and uploaded but in my mind that was too much like right and procrastinated for a long time. Sorry, again my loyal reader!  
**_

* * *

"Game Yamabuki 5 games to 4. Mikaru to serve." announces the ref. I sit on the bench biting my nails and my leg bobbing up and down nervously.

"Come on, come on." I whisper to myself.

"Game and match Yamabuki jr. High." There are cheers so loud it travels to other courts. I smile and stand as Mika and Claire approach.

"You did good ladies, rest up we're not done." They don't reply, but just grab their water and towels. I clap as they walk off the court and the ref announces the next match.

"Let's go Ame, Himiko." I cheer as they get set for the match. The rest of the team, including the boys, begins cheering throughout the game. I sit back in my position only this time I'm holding something special to me. It is a charm I got when I was born. I consider it a good luck charm because it's always with me when good things happen and so far good things have been happening. I close my eyes.

_'Please give our team the strength they need to win.'_ I pray mentally no matter how corny it sounds. Just as I zone back in to the surrounding world I hear loud cheering.

"So far we're in the lead, hopefully it'll stay that way."

"Game Seigaku 5 games to 4." I can't hold it in anymore. I need to yell this out.

"COME ON!! YOU CAN BEAT THOSE MUTICOLORED...304'S!! SHOW THEM THAT YOU WON'T TAKE THEIR BULL ANYMORE!!" I yell/cheer. I could tell they were trying not to laugh as they play. Hell, I'm trying not to laugh at myself. I could feel the glares of the girls and smirk.

"BAKA's!" I shout when our team makes the final point and win the match. I shout and run over and hug them in excitement.

"YOU DID IT!!" I shout.

"YEAH!" They shout back through the loud cheering. They run off the court getting congrats form the guys. I walk over to my staff team.

"How's everything?" I ask curiously.

"I got some good shots, but they need stamina training." I nod and look to Isabelle.

"I agree with Hazumi-san. On the side that they need stamina training so far they also need accuracy training."

"Ok keep up the good work team." I say and walk over to Kunimitsu.

"What are you up to?" He asks.

"Well, I'm having Isabelle and Hazumi analyze the girls while they play so we can make up a training schedule."

"Good. You know you're a natural leader to have all this put together in a short time." he compliments putting his arms around my waist, bringing me closer.

"Arigatou." I say leaning in for a kiss but someone interrupts by clearing their throat. We turn to see Nami and Juni smirking.

"No time for kisses, Nee-buchou has to watch my match Nii-senpai." says the little blonde pulling my away from my boyfriend. I shrug and mouth 'sorry' as they drag my back to the courts. As soon as Nami let's go of my hand she starts shaking.

"Daijoubou desu ka, lolita-chan?" I ask concerned. "I'm scared of her." she points to an evil looking blonde girl. I think for a moment.

_'What could help take her fear away?'_ *light bulb* "I've got it! Chibi-chan." I call. He looks to me.

"Come here please." he shrugs and walks onto the court.

"Now help lolita-chan, not fear that **whore.**" I say the last word low so no one else could hear.

"Well, just keep telling yourself that you're going to win and she's a loser." he says and walks away. I sweat drop.

"Nice advice." Nami looks determinedly at her opponent. "I will win."  
Of course she does win and amazingly in 15 minutes.

"And they say we can't play." I mumble. Now Juni is up and playing in the first half she seems to have the advantage but slowly began to die out. She loses 6 to 5. I give her a pat on the back.

"Good job, Juni." I say and gather everyone around. "You guys have done a good job from what I've seen so far, but now it's time to beat them and go home." I yawn the last part. They look at me worriedly.

"Will you be able to play?" asks Ame. I nod.

"Yeah." I wave it off. "Don't worry she's got you covered." encourages Momo. Kaidoh nods in agreement.

"I hope so." says Claire.

"Don't doubt Kizu-neechan. Trust me." adds Eiji. They look at him skeptically before watching me on the court. I walk up to the net and stare down this pink-haired twit that calls herself a captain.

"Prepare to lose loser." she hisses. I only smirk.

"Whatever you say." I wave as I walk over to my bag and put on my wristbands and ankle bands. I move my arms and legs around a bit to get used to the weight then pick up my racket and get ready on the court.

-Regulars Girls/Boys, Hazumi, Isabelle, and Ryuzaki-

"Why did she put on those bands?" asks Mika. Everyone shrugs as Ryuzaki and Ryoma smirk.

"Ah Kizuka's holding back." says Ryuzaki, everyone looks at her.

"She thinks that girl isn't worth a fourth of what she's capable of." smirks Ryoma.

"NANI!!" shouts everyone.

"So how much power has she been using to play us?" questions Taka.

"On estimate...." trails Ryuzaki thinking, "…About .5% of her power."

"EH!!!!" they get shocked expressions and go back to watching me on the court.

"Kizu-neechan is amazing!" breathes Kaidoh everyone nods in agreement.

-B2ME-

I start off by playing normally. I guess I'm just toying with her but then something I have to do pops into my head causing me to make a quick decision to end this fast. Hey, I've got work to do.

"Gomen, but this game is gonna be a quicky." I tell her. She glares at me which I ignore.

"Game Seigaku. 4 games to love." announces the ref as cheers echo around the area.

"This is going by fast." comments Yukiko.

"She wants to finish it up because of things she has to do." says Hazumi.

"Game Seigaku. 5 games to love."

"I wonder what she has to do." ponders Juni.

"She's going to train you guys so you can go to Nationals." replies Isabelle.

"That bum?" scoffs Claire. Hazumi snorts.

"The only bum I see around here is you." mumbles the purple headed girl to the others around her who begins to giggle. Ryuzaki chuckles gaining the attention of everyone.

"Kizuka may seem lazy, but give her something to strive for and I can guarantee she'll achieve it."

"For Nee-chan, being here is like a vacation." Adds Ryoma.

"Yeah, I've never seen her smile so much." comments Isabelle, causing one question to flow through everyone's mind.

_'What was Kizuka like before.'_

"Game and Match Seigaku's Echizen Kizuka."

"Hey did you hear that? She's related to that awesome freshman."

"She's awesome herself."

"She's the Buchou too." Goes the fans. I sigh and head off the court accidentally leaving my bag.

"Kizu-neechan you left your bag." informs Momo. I turn to him.

"Oh, my bad." I say heading to get it but Momo beats me to it and tries to lift it. I smile amused at his attempts.

"Need help?" I ask with a raised brow. He stops falling down on his ass sweating and panting slightly. I giggle.

"Move you're weak." says Kaidoh shoving the exhausted player out of the way. He tries but only to get the same result. I'm now at a full out laugh watching them. Ryoma comes up beside me looking on in amusement as well.

"Oh, that's what's taking so long. Mada Mada Dane Senpai-tachi."[plural version of senpai.] I nod, before walking to them and swing the bag over my shoulder with ease. They look at me in amazement.

"Kizu-neechan really is the bionic woman." I get a dark look as an anime vein pops up on my head.

"What the hell did you call me?" I ask darkly. *Anime scene where they turn chibi and I turn into a giant with a burning background* They cower in fear at my rage shaking their heads.

"We didn't say anything." I walk away ignoring them and their apology. Knowing my 'Selective memory' I'll forget by tomorrow.

"To celebrate our victory let's go to my dad's restaurant." suggests Taka-nii as my stomach growls loudly. I blush in embarrassment.

"I'm all out of fuel." I laugh as does everyone else. Well, except Claire 'cause she's a bitch. After changing back into our uniforms Kunimitsu takes my hand as we all walk to Taka-nii's shop. I lay my head on his shoulder content that we are officially together. The thought alone makes me blush.

"Tezuka-kun!" calls an all too annoying voice. The entire group turns to see none other than Kanna, her team, and Atobe and his team. I sulk silently. The Bitch, excuse my french, Kanna, runs up and grabs on to Kunimitsu's other arm and gropes it ignoring me. I clear my throat angrily as she begins to ask him numerous 'personal' questions. It catches her attention causing her to cease talking and glare at me.

"Oh, it's you." she says dully.

"I thought you were just a phase." she adds nonchalantly.

"I'll show you 'just a phase'." I mumble pushing up the sleeve of my shirt and balling my fist up, but get pulled away and into an embrace by Atobe. He hands me a rose which I take cautiously.

"I told you we would be seeing each other again." he states kissing my hand which I wipe on Ryoma after taking a few steps back. Tezuka glares harshly which takes me by surprise.

_'Is he actually, dare I say it, jealous?'_ I ask myself.

"Atobe." he says taking a threatening step forward.

"Tezuka, I see you still haven't given up." smirks Atobe. Kanna growls.

"Keigo, how can you like _her_." snaps the witch. I glare.

_'What does _she_ mean by _her_?'_ I think. Hazumi walks up beside me an evil look on her face.

"Ok, we just got finished winning two, matches against the forever annoying Yamabuki. Now I suggest you leave the couple alone or...I'll make you leave." I look to Fuji-nii who nods in understanding and pulls Hauzmi to the back of the group.

"You have a lot of violent people on your team." comments one of the girls.

"Were not violent..." starts Mika, "Just really aggressive." ends Ame and Himiko in unison. They look at us weirdly then go back to filing their nails and acting rich. I could do that too but I choose not to.

"You are such losers. You think Yamabuki was strong just wait till the next round." smirks Kanna stepping forward to grope Kunimitsu again. I quickly stand infront of him protectively.

"I don't think so. And plus we'll be ready to beat our next opponent. I don't know about all those other Seigaku girls buchou's but, this year, I'm captain and I can guarantee we'll be going to Nationals." I state confidently.

"And so will we." adds Kunimitsu holding my hand. Atobe gets an angry look before it turns into one of amusement.

"We'll see you there then." he says shoving past us. Kanna grims me one last time following her equally annoying brother, but sadly not as gracefully, she falls face first. We try not to laugh.

"Well that was graceful." comments Eiji.

"Well Karma sucks for you." says Nami causing us to full our laugh except me. Although I wanted to. I let out an aggravated sigh to calm myself down.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" they ask.

"I WANT TO GOUGE HER EYES OUT!!!" I yell furiously before fully calming down. I smile.

"I'm done and feel so much better." I reply happily and walk in the direction from before. They look at me strangely before following. When we arrive I open the door somewhat harshly as I shout, "Seigaku's teams are here! Time to get this party started!" I sit at the bar with Kunimitsu on my right and the hag on my left. Taka-nii's dad, I assume, comes up to us.

"Well I see you've won another match, but this time it seems you brought pretty girls with you. It's about time you got a girlfriend." Taka blushes in embarrassment as me, the girls, Momo, and Eiji burst out laughing.

"Oyaji..." He sighs. After a few more embarrassing comments, including Kawamura-san offering Kunimitsu a drink, we eat and enjoy ourselves. Oishi and Isabelle are getting along quite nicely and I expect he'll ask her out within the next 2 weeks. Eiji just asked Juni out, both blushing like a pair of strawberries. Hazumi is once again taking millions of pictures, capturing the moments, while bugging the Tensai who I feel, in some way, likes her annoying, sadisticness. I smile at the scene before me, watching them laugh, eat, and gossip.

_'This is my family.'_ I think but is broken out of my thoughts by a hand on top of mine. I look to see Kunimitsu doing the same as me before he turns to me a small noticeable smile on his features. "Come on, I'll walk you home." he says and announces our leave.

We get to my house and Kunimtsu walks me up to the door.

"Oyasumi." he says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Oyasumi Kunimitsu." I smile and walk closer to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"How about I walk you to school." he suggests. I shrug with a coy smile.

"Depends if I get up early enough." he walks up to me and puts his arm around my waist. Our faces are so close now.

"Then that just means I have to get up early and come wake you up." I cock my head to the side in curiousness.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" he smiles.

"I can't tell you but I can show you." he says pressing his soft lips on to mine. It is filled with all the emotion that I, more than likely, won't say out loud. He pulls me closer to deepen the kiss as I wrap my arms around his heck to do the same.

I break the kiss a few minutes later both of us panting and smiling. He leans his forehead against mine and kisses my nose making me giggle. "

Sweet dreams, Koibito." he whispers in my ear causing me to blush as he walks away.

"Sweet dream, Kunimitsu." I wave and walk into the house with a dreamy sigh.

"Awww, young love." comments Rei, immediately falling to the floor injured from me throwing my heavy bag to him.

"So it's official now?" asks Lisa and Dawn.

"Who told you..."

"Your friend Hazumi called and told us, and also said you ran into Isabelle today." interrupts Kris holding up the phone. I sigh heavily.

"Soon the whole School will know." I say frustrated. Kamon pats my on the back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, they already thought you were. At least the Regulars did." this brightens me up.

"That reminds me. I have to make up their punishment." I say rubbing my hand together evilly as I walk upstairs planning the Regular's demise.


	16. Punishment and the Strive for Nationals!

_I wake the next morning like a dream. Kunimitsu and I are at the beach as he gives me a mind-blowing kiss. The sweet scent of his cologne wafts in my nostril -eww I hate that word- but on to better things. After we break the kiss he brushes a stray strand of hair from my face and smiles. _

_"Kizuka..." he says smoothly. I look at him expectantly. _

_"Yes?" I ask wanting to hear what he has to say. The next thing I know he is off with Kanna kissing her passionately. I look on stunned._

_"K-Kunimitsu?" I stutter in disbelief. I have never felt so hurt or betrayed in my life. _

_"What's going on?" I ask hesitantly. Kanna smirks mockingly. _

_"Kunimitsu and I are going out now, BAKA! Now leave us alone. He doesn't want you anymore." she states. Tears stream down my face like a river as I fall to my knees. _

_"No." I say lowly shaking my head. "NOOO!!"_

I jolt awake, for real this time, panting a sweating heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" I practically yell before remembering where I am. I try to calm my breathing as I look at the clock.

"Damn its only 5:30 in the morning." I curse before getting up to take a nice cold shower to wash away my anger and frustration. Afterward I get dressed and all that other good stuff. I mean I had half a mind to stay in bed. I go downstairs to find Maria and Airen talking animatedly in the kitchen about who knows what. I make my presence known with a simple greeting.

"Morning." I say dully. They turn to me, about to greet me back, but they are at a loss for words when they see my troubled figure.

"Is something wrong?" asks Maria worriedly. I shake my head and put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I assure but they can see past my facade.

"If there is anything you want to talk about we're always here." assures Airen with is comforting smile. This cheers me up a bit.

"Arigatou." I say and sit down at the island table.

"Now, how about some breakfast?" I say cheerfully

"Wakata...." [Mean: I'm glad...I think.] They breathe before getting ready to fix breakfast.  
After a surprisingly big breakfast I was back to my normal self, though that dream still bugged me. By this time the others were awake and doing their usual jobs. The doorbell rings a minute later and in walks Kunimitsu.

"Looks like you didn't have to wake me up after all." I smirk walking over to him.

"I Guess not." he replies giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?"

"Hai, itekimasu." [means: yes, see you later] I wave grabbing my bag and heading toward the door but Rei and Kamon block the exit, arms crossed and glaring at Kunimitsu.

"Hold it. There are rules we have to go through for you to date Kizu-sama." they say. I glare.

_'Not the Rules.'_ I think.

They begin going through a list of things for when we go on dates and such. My glare and anger rise as I am ready to tear their heads off but Kris and Dawn beat me to it.

"Have a nice day you two." waves Lisa escorting us past the boys and out the door. Once we are a safe distance away I let out a relieved sigh.

"They're annoying when it comes to this. They usually scare them away but it seems as if they approve of you." I comment as we walk to school. Kunimitsu chuckles.

"I can understand they're just looking out for your safety, because I want the same thing." he says making me blush as I mutter under my breath about things along the lines of 'suck up' and

_'Always trying to be intimidating.'_ Even with these thoughts in my head I can't help but smile at my handsome boyfriend.

_'He's changed since we've first met. Although he can seem like a prick sometimes, he's just looking out for others.'_

When we arrive at school we heat to the court but no one is there.

"Where is everyone?" I ask confused. "It's only 6:15, practice starts at 7:00." answers the buchou. I turn to him in shock.

"Then what is the purpose of getting up early?!" I yell. He looks at me plainly.

"We come early because we're the buchou's. Ever heard of 'Lead by example'?"

"Of course I have, but I-I just choose to ignore it." I reply crossing my arms. Kunimitsu shakes his head.

"Come on, we're supposed to meet Ryuzaki-sensei in the office." he informs dragging me into the school. 

"Ah, so you two made it." says Ryuzaki calmly looking up from whatever she was doing.

"I know what you did with the Regulars but your punishment will come later. For now--"

"What are you talking about Kizuka?" she asks innocently. I glare pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well, you and the Regulars interfered in our personal life trying to hook us up. We figured it out as soon as we saw each others 'Confession letters' and decided to play a trick on you guys by making you THINK we were going together, but yesterday we made our relationship official but that doesn't mean you're going to escape your punishment." I finish in a huff. Just then the door slams open behind us to reveal a panting Hazumi and an exhausted Isabelle and Juni.

"HA I knew it! I had a feeling you were going to punish them today." she starts pointing at us.

"Hazumi-san it's not nice to point." advises Isabelle but Hazumi ignores her.

"Glad we got here when we did." *everyone sweat drops*

"Baka." I mutter darkly.

"NANI?!" she shouts angrily. I glare smugly crossing my arms.

"BAKA! DON'T COME SLAMMING OPEN DOORS AND ACCUSING OTHERS OF THINGS!" I shout back. Naturally we get into an argument. Everyone ignores us and continues with business about the teams.

"Kizuka do you have anything planned for the girls practice after school today?" asks Ryuzaki. Hazumi and I stop fighting ending with us pinching each other's cheek with mouths wide open.

"Yeah I do." I reply and glare at Hazumi one last time before letting go. She does the same.

"Now as I was saying, the girls will be put under a strict training and if it's not too much trouble I would like to include the boys as well." I explain. She smirks.

"Oh and what is this training." I look to Isabelle who nods breaking out her laptop. She shows it to Ryuzaki whose eyes go wide.

"Kizuka this is your training schedule." I shake my head.

"Actually it's only a little less than half of what I usually do. I don't want to kill them, at least not yet." I say smugly, putting my hand on my hips.

"It's a lot, but I think we should try it." agrees Kunimistu. Isabelle smiles.

"I've also taken the initiative to alter it to each person's style of play and what they need to work on." I pat my assistant on the back.

"How could I have ever forgotten about such a hard working person, who did everything for me?" I ask myself. Shaking my head I check my watch to see it is almost time for the plan. I clap my hands together in fake excitement.

"We we better get ready."

"Yeah." nods Kunimitsu in agreement.

As we walk to the courts, I inform Juni, Hazumi, and Kunimitsu of the plan. Laughing deviously Hazumi stalks to her office to do her part. Isabelle follows to make sure she doesn't go overboard or something. Juni and I go to the guy's locker room and set booby traps while Kunimitsu sets up stuff at the courts. We come out, 20 minutes later. Kunimitsu nods his head that he is in position. I have given everyone an earpiece communicator before we started so that we can keep in contact during each phase of the plan.

Isabelle is stationed in front to signal if the Regulars were coming. Kunimitsu and I exchange the big water tank thing with a big tank full of Inui's juice that Hazumi smuggled sometime before. When everything else is set up we wait looking innocent by help setting up the courts.

'They're coming, Tezuka-san, Kizuka-neesama.' Whispers Isabelle into the headset.

'Alright everyone into position. Isabelle you do what you do and don't let them suspect you of anything, not that they would.' I instruct.

I hear a curt 'yes' from everyone as they scurry into position. _'This is going to be good.'_

**-Phase One-**

"Well let's play a practice game, Kunimitsu, so it won't seem like you just stand there and do nothing all practice." I say, he glares lightly at me, I ignore it though.

"Come on, just don't go overboard on your shoulder." he nods. I grab a ball form a nearby basket and take my position on the court.

"Alright here I go." I warn before serving the ball. It is normal enough that he can return it.

"Now isn't this more fun than watching?" I ask he just nods returning with a slice. By the time we call it quits the guys are running out of the locker room covered in honey and a pillow feathers, shirtless and in boxers. We had to hold Hazumi and Juni back from smothering Fuji and Eiji. Isabelle held her composer but I can tell she was checking out Oishi.

"What the Hell is going on!?" exclaims Kaidoh in question. I hold in my laughter and put on an innocent look.

"Oh no! What happened?" I question. Eiji cries and tries to hug me but I move out of range.

"Sorry Eiji I don't want to be gooey before school."

"What is the meaning of this?" says Kunimitsu sternly playing the part. I smirk on the inside. They begin talking all at once. We are only able to make out that someone set traps in the locker room. They can't put on their clothes because it has holes in them. (Which we switched. Those are just extra's I bought.)

"I see." says Kunimitsu.

"I guess you'll just have to practice like that." he informs walking toward the courts. I give them an apologetic smile and follow the buchou. 

I smirk gaining a dark look. 'Nice job everyone. Phase One: complete.'

**-Phase Two-**

We are jogging around the school as the students make their way inside. Kunimitsu and I are in front while the boys are in 2 straight lines behind us. I could feel all eyes on us as some students stop, whisper, point, and laugh. Hazumi is in her office working on her part in phase two. We stop in front of the school and order the Regulars to stand at attention.

"Now we have decided you'll be running 1000 laps and each drink a pitcher of Inui's juice."

"NANI?!! NANDE?!!" they shout in panic.

"Or we can continue with this method of punishment instead." they look at one another, then to me and Kunimitsu.

"We'll continue with this." they chorus. I gain a dark look.

"Suit yourself. Now here are the rules." I say as I explain what each person has to do. When I finish they nod in fear.

Inui laughs from the back of the group finding everything ridiculously funny because he isn't a regular. I step up behind him with a smirk on my face.

"You find this funny, don't you?" I ask. He nods unable to speak.

"Well I can't see why because you'll be joining them." he cracks at this.

"And for that you get an extra assignment." I say and whisper something in his ear that makes him pale. I walk back to Kunimitsu's side a wide grin showing proudly.

"Well I guess you're wondering what this is for, right?" they nod.

"Well it seems some Regulars couldn't keep their...rackets out of others people's _personal_ business." They swallow hard.

"We know you wrote the **notes**." They stiffen.

"We've known since the beginning but decided we'd play along. This is your punishment." I explain. They hang their heads in shame.

"Well go ahead, practice is over." I shoo them away so they could shower to get the honey and feathers off. As soon as they we're out of sight me and Kunimitsu broke down laughing. Yes he did laugh. 

'How is everything girls? Did you get it?' 

'Down to the last facial expression.' answers Juni. 

'I'm so selling copies of this.' laughs Hazumi. 

'I want a copy, for free.' says Kunimitsu before walking to the locker room to change. 

'Another job well done, soldiers. Phase Two: complete.'

**-Phase Three-**

For some reason (With major convincing of me and Hazumi) we are allowed to take classes outside. Even the first and second year's classes are with us. (So it's 4 classes because Hazumi are in different classes and there's Ryoma's, Momo and Kaidoh's.) We sat in 4 different groups under a different shade of trees. (I'm going to give team names. Team purple= Hazumi and Isabelle, Team green= Kunimitsu and I, and Team white= Juni because she switches from time to time with Isabelle.)

Each of the teams made it to class on time now all we we're waiting for is the Regulars to show up. He had them make a stop to Hazumi's office before coming. Not a moment later they come trudging around the corner all dressed in some kind of cosplay. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. (Want to see what they're wearing? Go to my profile)

Since we made the seniors so bad we showed the younger one's pity. Momo and Kaidoh get to wear normal clothes but what they have to do is worse. Soon the others arrive and when the teachers acknowledge them the students begin laughing hysterically. The teachers are slack jawed. "My word, is this some kind of joke?" asks Iwase-sensei. They all look away embarrassed. Momo walks over and hands him the note. Iwase-sensei nods his head and shows it to the other teachers. "Alright now sit down." he commands. They do as told and sit with their respective classes, all except Inui. Whenever someone calls out his name his has to answer with a certain line. It just so happens that the teacher was taking roll.

"I'm Sailor Inui, defender of Pride and Data and in the name of Data Tennis I shall punish you." he says doing the little sailor moon pose. I can't help it anymore and with the rest of the class I burst out laugh. I'm laughing so hard that I'm rolling on the ground with tears.

After our laughing fit we go back to learning. Every time someone says Eiji's name the person is attacked. Namely the teacher, so needless to say he hardly got his name called after that.

We become distracted by the second year class because they were laughing at Momo and Kaidoh. Even though they are relatively normal what they have to do isn't. Every time Momo's name is called he has to say 'Your gay aura is blinding me' and 'According to Inui's data: We're all gay'. Kaidoh had to hold a Karupin plushie while smiling and being polite to everyone. Before class is over there is a PA announcement. 

"Will Ryuzaki Sumire report to the Main office, please. I repeat, will Ryuzaki Sumire report to the Main office, please. Thank you." 

'You're an evil genius, Kizu-hime.' 

'Thank you.' 

'If only you could put that _genius_ of yours to better use.' 

'Urusai Kunimitsu.' 

'This is fun.' 

'Phase Three: complete.'

**-Phase Four: Lunch-**

We all sit at one table on the far side of the cafeteria. It is somewhat isolated and looked like a restaurant. There were two table clothed tables set up with a single rose center piece. I pull out a box, big enough to fit a necklace (square), with a smirk. "You guys ready?" I ask, they nod yes with big grins. I open the box and reveal a golden bell. I ring the bell and the cafeteria goes quiet as the Regulars come from the kitchen dressed as waiters.

**-Waiter Cosplay (Kunimitsu not included)-**

They stand in a straight line before us.

"Your task for lunch is to serve and entertain us. If any of us feel the tiniest bit of boredom you will be punished further."I explain. They stiffen and nod.

"Ryoma, Oishi, Momo, and Eiji will be serving our table and Taka, Inui, Kaidoh, and Fuji will be serving the others. Your captains are Eiji and Taka, what they say goes, you're dismissed for now." says Kunimitsu. They begin to walk away until Hazumi speaks up with a grin.

"Oh, and remember, the customer is always right." she says before shooing them off again.  
After a good meal the Regulars stand before us for the evaluation.

"We let Isabelle go first." I felt that everyone did a good job, and the food was delicious Taka-san."

"Arigatou." Next is Juni.

"You guys did great. Especially when Fuji did that magic trick. I really enjoyed it." Hazumi.

"Well you guys did alright. My joy came from tripping Kaidoh and making him look like a fool but all in all it was good." she shrugs. Kaidoh growls but doesn't say anything. Last is me and Kunimitsu. We are still whispering about what we should give them. When finished we turn to them.

"The food was good which is a plus." says Kunimitsu. I shrug.

"Yeah, only to the negative of Momo and Oishi's juggling. It didn't make it."

"But we agree that overall it was good, so..." he pauses for dramatic effect.

"You guys already know that to pass you have to get at least a 35 or higher." They nod.

"Well when add up all your scores at the end you'll see what you get out of 100, ok?" I say and we all walk out of the cafeteria leaving them behind shocked. 

"Scores? What's this about scores?" asks Isabelle curiously. I shrug.

"When you find out what the scores are let me know, ok?" she shakes her head at me.

"Phase Four: complete. Now all we need to do is finish the last phase at the courts and we're done." 

After a while I think about being a little nicer and wait for the Regulars to get dressed to normal since we didn't say they have to be dressed like that the entire day, although it isn't a bad idea. As we walk back to class I talk to them about how they felt about the punishment.

"Nyah, I'm never going to mess with Kizu-neechan's life anymore." states Eiji. Someone catches Oishi's attention away from the conversation.

"Eiji don't walk backwards or you'll----" before he could finish Eiji and another person crash to the ground. "--bump into someone." he finishes. I shake my head and help the poor girl up.

"Gomen, about my ototou-san. He can be careless sometimes." I smile. She blushes a bit and shakes her head.

"No. It was my fault. I was too busy trying to figure out where I was." We blink in confusion.

"Are you new here?" asks Taka. She nods.

"What year?" questions Fuji. She holds up her hand showing 2. I turn to the group and pick out 2 suitable guides.

"Well it's your lucky day...ano…"

"Urasaki Umeko." I smile.

"Umeko-chan, because 2 capable gentlemen have volunteered to show you to the rest of your classes."

"NANI?!" they yell in shock. I give them the evil eye.

"Do it." I say in a deathly tone. They shrink back in fear and nod yes. I go back to a normal smile.

"Good. Have a nice time." I wave walking past them and to class. Since this is our study hall Hazumi decides to pop in.

"Have you seen this flyer?" She asks holding out a piece of paper to me. I take it and scan it.

"A dance?" I ask looking up at her. She nods a suspicious smile on her face.

"I'm thinking of asking Fuji-kun, but that's not the point at the moment. The point is they are having a dance competition too."

"So?"

"You and Lover boy should enter." I shake my head and ball up the paper throwing it over my shoulder haphazardly.

"No." She pouts like a 5 yr. old.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think Kunimitsu would do it, so no." I explain. She growls and stomps away in a fit. I sigh.

_'Such a child.'_

**-Phase Five: Final Phase, After School Practice-**

"You do realize we forgot to tell them we officially go together." says Kunimitsu as we head to the locker rooms. I shake my head.

"No I didn't. It's better to tell them after everything is over because they won't have the strength to argue." I say and pat him on the shoulder before walking away. Half an hour later I'm laying on the bench, head in Kunimitsu's lap as he times the Regulars running around the courts.

"I'm sooo bored Kunimitsu." I whine.

"It's only an hour and a half left."

"I know." I groan.

"Well how are the love birds?" teases Hazumi. It seems she's forgotten about earlier. That or she's got something up her sleeve for later. Looking at her upside down I see that Isabelle is also with her.

"I hope you aren't corrupting Oto-hime." I narrow my eyes at her as she feigns shock.

"That hurts Kizu-hime. Why would I corrupt poor, innocent, Izzy-chan?" she asks side hugging Isabelle.

"Because that's what you do. You tried it on Nami at the beginning of practice." I inform.

"I was just teaching her how to use the camera." Hazumi says innocently. I roll my eyes.

_'And I'm not a Pro Tennis player.'_

"Buchou we finished our sit-ups." announces Nami. I nod.

"Ok. Isabelle will give you the rest of the work out." I yawn.

"Hai." she replies and goes over to my assistant. Not a moment later we hear the Regulars scream in agony. We run over to the group to see them passed out. Well except Inui, Fuji, and Chibi-chan. Only because they are at the end of the line and the others had a delayed reaction.

"What happened?" demands Kunimitsu. Ryoma looks to his fallen teammates then to us.

"I think they drank Inui-senpai's Juice." Inui pushes up his glasses.

"But that's impossible. I didn't..." I go get a cup and fill it with the substance. The goo is a nasty looking purple that bubbles as if it was in a boiling pot.

"Now_ that_ is nasty." I say pouring it on the grass. The spot where it lands turns a dead brown color. I back up in disgust.

"That can kill someone. Check the Regulars are they dead!" Isabelle checks their pulse.

"Don't worry they're alive, just sleeping." I narrow my eyes discreetly at Hazumi, moving close enough to her to whisper.

"Where did you get that stuff? I think that's going overboard." I whisper harshly. She glares.

"It was either that or nothing." she whispers back I sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to wake them up the fun way." I smirk and whip out a HUGE, high pressure, water gun from nowhere.

"WAKE UP! PRACTICE ISN'T OVER YET!!" I yell shooting the water at them. Oh and did I mention it is freezing cold. They yell words of help as they get up and run straight onto the court. (Inui, Fuji, and Ryoma included) They activate another trap full of poppers. (You know the firecraker poppers) They jump around avoiding the poppers. When it ends they sigh in relief but the fun is not over yet as I lock the court gate.

"Sorry boys but today is just not your day." I laugh and nod to Kunimitsu who activates the last trap. They stand there confused. We point upward and being the stupid ones they look up and down comes.... 

_We interrupt this story for this publicly paid announcement.  
This story is brought to you by Grandma's Goodies. "Why buy Betty, Mrs. Field, or Hostess when you can have Grandma's Goodies: Olivia's Unlimited Cakes for half the price." Thank you for reading, now back to the story._

Red, white, and blue paint.

"It's all about school spirit boys." laughs Hazumi with the rest of us. Luckily they weren't wearing their uniforms, not that they could. We still haven't replaced them yet. They slump up to the gate soggy with paint. Hazumi and I laugh harder when we take a good look at their expressions.

"Ok, I think that's enough punishment. Go take a shower and come back out here." instructs Kunimitsu. They nod in compliance heading inside.

"Phase Five: complete. End of Revenge." I state.

After returning the uniforms we meet up at the courts, the boys standing in a line.

"Well I hope you've learned your lesson about butting into others business." They nod.

"Well I have other people to focus on so tah-tah!" I wave walking to the girls courts. Before I can make it too far they stop me.

"Wait Kizu-chan, what about the scores?" asks Kaidoh. I look at them confused.

"Scores?" I tilt my head thinking. A second later a light bulb appears over my head.

"Oh, those scores. I made that up." I smile and run off before they could stop me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Me and Kunimitsu are officially together!" I yell at them innocently. They groan and glare for the rest of practice.

"How's it going?" I ask Isabelle. She taps a bit on her laptop before distributing her answer.

"They're doing well, but they're progressing slowly, like they're not motivated." She tells me. I think a bit before standing in front of the group who are currently doing push-ups.

"What are we aiming for ladies?" I ask walking back and forth hands behind my back like a drill sergeant.

"Nationals." replies Nami.

"I can't hear you! I know there's more than one person on this team. That is if you want more push-ups added. Again, what are we aiming for?!" I yell. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Nationals!" replies more but not all.

"WHAT!?!"

"NATIONALS!!" they yell back. I smirk.

"Well girls welcome to Hell because that's the only way to where we want to get." they continue to do push-ups sweating like hogs. I bend down to their level.

"We will train every chance we get. I want us to be just as good as the boys. No, as a matter of fact, I want us to be better. Show them that tennis is a girls sport too. Now, are you soldiers raedy to pump up the intensity!?"

"Hai Buchou!" they shout in response. I smile.

"Then let's do this."

When practice ended I am the last one to get changed. I wanted to make sure that everything was put away. Unfortunately I have followers. Annoying followers and no it's not Hazumi. I actually like her....most of the time.

I act like they're not there and go to my locker and change. Just as I grab my things they gain the courage to come up to me and shove me. I don't move very far. Probably an inch or two.

"Stay away from Tezuka-kun!" say the lead bitch. And I thought Claire was bad. No, wait, she is. These are just some of her lackies. I smirk.

"I can't do that, even if I wanted to." I state simply.

"And why is that?!" they retort.

"I'll list off the top 5 reasons."

1) I'm boys' Tennis club Manager and Assist. Coach.  
2) I'm girls' Tennis club Buchou and we're practicing with the boys.  
3) He sits next to me in class.  
4) We have all the same class.

"And the number 5 reason that I can't stay away from him is because I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!!"I yell emphasizing the last reason. I walk past them and out the door smirking all the while. 

_'Now that was fun.'_


	17. Mock Matches and Fan Invasion

It's been a good…well...nonetheless it's been a week of hard work. The girls are progressing gradually and the boys have learned not to pry in other people's business. At least mine and Kunimitsu's anyway. Hazumi, who recruited both Juni and Nami, has still been badgering me about that dumb dance competition. And my answer still stands. I think she even had the guts to ask Kunimitsu, who just glares when ever she's around. I've also been sensing bad vibes from Claire lately. Kunimitsu told me to ignore it and Fuji said I should ask her about it. You know communication with the team and all that good...stuff. Also did I mention that since the info about our relationship has gotten around school the fans have not been happy? I swear it's like walking down the wrong street of LA wearing the wrong color and straight into a gang war. So this now brings us to today. 

"KUNIMITSU!!!! HELP ME!!!" 

I scream running down the hall I am being chased by rabid fan boys.

_'Why the hell are they acting weird now?! It's like they're in heat or something.'_ I think as I run for my life. I take a sharp turn down another hall and into the first unlocked room. I shut the door and lean on it trying to catch my breath. When I have succeeded I take a look around only to realize I ran straight into Hazumi's 'office'. She looks at me with arms crossed as she leans against the desk. 

"And what exactly are you running from?" she asks. I laugh nervously. 

"Ano, fan boys." She raises an eyebrow. 

"You do know that's like almost the entire male population of the school, right?" I nod. 

"So, wanna help me keep my life?" she thinks on it as if it were that hard of a decision to make. 

"What would I get if I help you?" she inquires. I slump with a sweat drop. _'Is she serious?'_

"I'll...give you...one of Fuji-nii's shirts." 

"One? I want you to get out." 

"Demo..." 

"No, out now!" she says pushing me out the door and into the wide open hallway. Lucky for me no one is there, yet, so I creep my way to class.  
I safely survive the rest of school.

_'Now the hard part will be to make it home.'_ I think as I pack up my things. 

"Ne, Kunimitsu." he turns to me.

"Will you walk me home today? I think I might get glomped to death if I go alone."I ask on the verge of tears. He nods packing the rest of his things and grabbing my hand. We decided to give the teams a break before the mock matches tomorrow. 

"Hey Kunimitsu?" I begin nervously. He turns to me. 

"Yes?" 

"Eto...I was wondering if...you'd like to...ano...stay the night." I end blushing. His cheeks turn a faint shade of pink.

"I would like to. I'd have to call my grandparents though." I nod the color in my cheeks dying down.

"Ok." 

We arrive sometime later and Kunimitsu heads straight to the phone. I go to the kitchen and commandeer some of the fruit salad Maria made. When I close the fridge she is standing next to it arms crossed and eye twitching.

_'Not good.'_ I sweat drop. 

"Don't eat too much you might spoil dinner and I also realize we have a guest, tend to him dear hostess." she instructs pushing me out. I walk over to Kunimitsu as he hangs up the phone. 

"What did they say?" I ask curiously. 

"I can stay, but they have to meet you one day." I sweat drop. 

"O-k." I reply as we head up to my room. Don't get any ideas it's not like that! 

"I don't have any pajama's." he states. I shrug. 

"You can borrow---." 

"Rei's." stays Kris throwing him some clothes. 

"You're about the same size." she adds. 

"Will he mind?" asks Kunimitsu. 

"Nope go ahead." say Rei coming up behind Kris and slings his arm around her shoulder. Kris' eye twitches before she punches him in the stomach and walks away carelessly. Kamon walks up, stops at his fallen friend.

"Baka, you know Kris hates you after that prank you pulled." He says then continues walking. Kunimitsu and I sweat drop. 

"Glad to know you're in capable hands." he comments. 

"Thanks for the concern." I say sarcastically. 

Sometime later after changing and polishing off the fruit salad, Kunimitsu and I lay lazily on the bed. Me on my stomach and him on his back, hands behind his head. 

"So what do you plan to do about the mock matches tomorrow against..."I pause forgetting which team it was. 

"Fudomine." chuckles Kunimitsu. I giggle. 

"Right. That team." 

"Well we're going to give our best after all we're aiming for Nationals, ne?" I nod. 

"Yeah." after that there is a short silence. That's when a thought about earlier pops in my head. 

"By the way, where were you when I was getting hunted down by a mob of fan boys?" I inquire. 

"I was getting chased around the school by rabid fan girls." his stern face doesn't change and he says it so seriously that it makes me burst out laughing. 

"You...ha ha...fan girls...ha ha. What did you...*gasp*...do?" I manage to say in between laughs.  
I am trying my hardest not to laugh but it's no use. 

"Nothing. I sat in the library reading a book. They were too afraid to approach or disturb me." he explains.  
I laugh harder holding my stomach. He looks at me and chuckles while hovering over my hysterical form. I calm down a bit to giggles and look up at him. 

"I can imagine that, clearly. If only I were there to see it though." I say. He smiles slightly. 

"I wouldn't have been able to read if you'd been there." he replies bending down to give me a kiss. When we pull apart I smile. 

"I know." I tell him before pulling him back down for a longer kiss.

**-The Next Day-**

"Come on!" Cheers me, Juni, Nami, Hazumi, Isabelle, and Umeko, whom we invited. It seems she's taken quite a liking to our young Dunk Smash player, as I've heard from Kaoru-chan. Right now we are playing our mock matches against Fudomine and unfortunately we were followed.  
"Kizuka-hime, here's your favorite drink." says some random dude from my fan club. I look at him, to the drink, to the glaring Kunimitsu, then to the boy again. 

"And your name is...."I ask taking the drink slowly. His face seems to brighten considerably. 

"I-I'm Aoyaki Kouga." he stutters standing up straight and looking to the sky as if he were at attention in the army. 

"Right." I say awkwardly. Hazumi and Juni giggle as Isabelle leans over to whisper to me. 

"I've looked him up in the data base. Aoyaki Kouga-san is an average 2nd year student and 3rd ranking position in your official fan club. He's secretary to be exact." she informs. I shake my head. 

"I didn't even know I had an 'official fan club' here." I mushroom sigh and turn to Kunimitsu becoming disgusted at the sluts *cough*Claire*cough* hanging over my boyfriend. My blood boils as the girls look in the direction in which my angered gaze is directed. 

"Jealous?"Teases Hazumi. 

"Hell yeah! Who does she think she is hanging all over him like that?" I question. 

"Well, I ain't sayin' she a Gold Digger, 'cause she ain't messin' wit no broke..." sings Umeko. Everyone stares awaiting the end of the lyric. 

"Player." We all turn to her an eyebrow rose at her quirkiness. _'Random much?'_

"Gomen." she apologizes laughing nervously scratching the back of her head. 

"Riiigghht." we chorus unsure. 

After a while we all decide to take a break. The fans brought both me and Kunimitsu things that we clearly didn't want, need, or ask for. I sigh and go to hang out with my brother but is stopped by a fairly handsome guy with royal blue hair and dark blue eyes that were almost as beautiful as my little brother Eiji's. He stands at the full height of 6'5", which is 5 inches taller than I can handle. He bows and kisses my hand charmingly.

"My lady, my name is Narumi Shouji, president of Kizuka-hime's fan club. I hope our love for you does not make you uncomfortable." he says. I sweat drop. 

"Actually it is." I tell him. He nods. 

"I see." he turns to the crowd of young men, a scowl on his face. 

"Our lady is despised by your presence, go home!" he yells.

_'I didn't say all that.'_ They comply with a groan as Hazumi come up to my side.

"If I were you, I'd milk their service for all it's worth." she whispers. I gain another sweat drop. 

"Then you can have them." I tell her annoyed. She huffs crossing her arms. 

"I was only saying." Nami, holding her bear tightly whispers softly. 

"I think Buchou-nee is annoyed with more than just the fan boys, but Claire and Nii-senpai's fan girls." Juni and Isabelle nod in agreement. 

"Why do you think I left Fudomine in the first place? It wasn't because I felt like it, although it is a nice change." 

"Hazumi?" Hazumi and I stop whispering at the voice. We turn to see Tachibana Kippei, Fudomine's buchou and his sister Ann. 

"Oh hi." Hazumi says putting on a smile that I've come to know as fake.

_'Why is she..? Oh yeah. That's the guy that was playing when we first met. Wasn't that her boyfriend?'_ I think. I try to walk away to give them privacy but Hazumi pulls me back, forcefully might I add, by her side. I give a forced sweet smile.

"Kippei have you met my best friend Kizuka? She's Ryoma's older sister and Tezuka's future wife." she introduces. I turn my gaze to her, my forced sweet smile turning into a deadly sweet one.

_'I'm going to __KILL__ her!!!'_ I yell, in my mind, of course. Basically Hazumi holds me hostage during her talk with her 'ex', so I kind of had to tune them out. I look around searching for my initial object before all this crap happened to see him fighting off some 12 year old mini whore. I glare breaking away from Hazumi to shout across to her. 

"Hey! GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Everyone stops what they are doing all attention directed toward me and my yell. I march over to them, Ryoma backing away slightly sensing my anger.

"Can't you take a hint? He obviously doesn't like you, and you haven't been approved by me, now back off!" I say in a deathly calm voice. Momo, Kunimitsu, and Oishi try holding me back from making sure I don't slap her like the whore she is. She crosses her arms, smacking on her gum, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

"And who the hell are you?" she demands with attitude. I'm seriously about a second away from beating the shit out of her.

"I could ask you the same thing." she smirks. "Me? I'm Ryoma-sama's future wife, Urasaki Sukai." 

"Not on my life will you be with my brother." I growl. Umeko comes up next to the valedictorian of Bitch Academy bowing respectfully.  
"Gomen, Kizuka-senpai. My sister can be a disrespectful whore. Go easy on her, onegai." I switch my gaze from between the 2 girls. 

"This? This is your little sister? I hope she's a bastard child." I say. Before she can answer, however, the slut pushes Umeko out of the way.

"Urusai! I will be Ryoma-sama's bride." 

"Or what!?" I taunt threateningly taking a forced step forward. You know being held back and all. Not much happens after that. I told Chibi-chan that if that bitch comes near him again to tell me and I'll handle it, also dubbing the freshmen his bodyguards. Kunimitsu makes sure I don't 'accidentally' back slap the insolent child and get charged of child abuse. Not that I would get caught or anything. 

After my little spat with her, she got into it with both Juni and Hazumi. I think that child is asking for a death wish. I mean if we kill her who would know we did it? Sighing heavily I sit on the bench as the boys continue their mock matches. Kunimitsu follows suit crossing both legs and arm and closing his eyes in deep thought. 

"Dollar for your thoughts?" I ask. He looks at me. 

"The expression is 'Penny for your thoughts'." he corrects. I smile wittily. 

"I know. It's just that your thoughts are worth more and are more complicated to understand...sometimes." I add. He chuckles. 

"I guess. I was thinking about the dance the school is having."I roll my eye. 

"Oh, don't tell me Hazumi has corrupted you into entering that damn competition." he shakes his head. 

"No, just the regular dance. I was wondering if I could escort my beautiful girlfriend." I smile at the compliment he slipped in. 

_'Smooth, real smooth.'_

"Of course. An invite from my handsome boyfriend is not so easy to decline." I reply giving him a simple kiss.

**-Hazumi-**

I lean against the outside of the gate near Kizuka and Tezuka, listening in on their ever so interesting conversation. I hear a few things about the dance, my name, and some other mushy crap. The one thing that sticks out to me is that neither of them wants to take part in the contest which makes me grin.

_'If they don't __want__ to do it, I'll __force__ them to do it. Of course, with a little help.'_ I think walking over to my crush. I tap his shoulder to get his attention, which I succeed at doing. 

"Hi Fuji-kun. I was just wondering if you could help me with a problem." I say grinning. He catches it quickly. 

"What's the problem?" he inquires amused. I smirk. 

"Well...."

**-B2ME-**

Sometime after our conversation I fell asleep. It was a nice nap too because Kunimitsu's lap served as a very comfy pillow. The only downside was being woken up by my annoying, and I really do stress the word, friends. I rub my eyes, still 1/2 asleep, with a yawn. The first thing I see is very-unwanted-close up view of Umeko's face. I scream falling over the back of the bench. (note: It's a backless stone bench.) 

"Itai!!" I shout gaining swirly eyes. That really does hurt. 

"Sumimasen Kizuka-senpai!" exclaims Umeko, panicking. When I gain consciousness again I see another unexpected smirking, glasses glaring face. 

"Here Kizuka-san. It'll make you feel better." insists Inui holding out a glass of extremely dark green liquid. I freak out and jump behind the impervious Kunimitsu. 

"No, I'm fine, Inui. Really." I assure hoping he'll buy it, which he does by shrugging and downing the slimy drink. Hazumi, Juni, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Nami, Isabell, Oishi, and I turn visibly pale.

_'Ewwww!!!'_ we all think simultaneously. Not that we can hear each other. 

After calling it a day we all decide to go get...ICE CREAM!!! YAY! I know you want some, but too bad. Unless you got some in the freezer then good for you, if not...SOLL. For all the slow newbie's it means: So out of Luck Loser! Ha, ha. Sorry. So yeah we go to my favorite ice cream place *drum roll* Cold Stone. As a treat I pay for everyone so they can't use the 'you've never done anything for me' bit.

"This is delicious Kizu-neechan!"Exclaims Momo. The gluttonous baka. 

"Fsst. Urusai, I'm trying to eat peacefully." retorts Kaidoh before he gets hit on the head with a foreign object. Namely a wooden mallet. I shake my head at the feuding cousins. 

"Never any peace." 

On the walk back to the mansion we run into a road block. A huge road block. A road block made of fans both mine and Kunimitsu's. Claire and Shouji out in front of their respective clubs.  
"What do you want?" asks Nami. They glare at her as if to say 'shut up' and then turn their piercing gazes to us. I jump a bit. 

"We want them to break up!" they shout. I sweat drop in annoyance. 

"And what makes you think we're going to break up just because you two demand it?" I questions through clinched teeth. 

"Because you/he can do better than him/you." They chorus. I sigh heavily rubbing my temples.

_'Someone remove these insolent morons from my path'_ I think irritated. As if my prayers are heard a car comes zooming down the street breaking the group momentarily. I manage to catch a glimpse of the driver as it passes.

_'Who in their right mind gave that bastard a car?'_ I think but some back to the situation and the shocked fans.  
"Everyone split up and meet at the house!" I yell, they nod and we all end up running in different directions.  
I run as fast as I can, not daring to look behind me afraid of what I might see. I take a sharp turn into a back alley and hide behind a trashcan. They look into the dark knocking over a bag that caused some rats to scurry across the alley. I hear Claire scream and I cover my mouth to hold back a laugh. 

"I'll find her and make her pay for what she's done to me and for taking my Tezuka-kun." she huffs and walks away with her mob. When I feel the coast is clear I move from my hiding place, dust myself off, and peek around the corner cautiously. 

"All clear." I confirm taking out my cell phone. 

"Moshi, Moshi. Echizen residence." 

"Airen, I need a getaway car." 

"Why? What's the trouble?" 

"Well, long story short, Fans + KuniXKizu = reckless violence." 

"Ok. I'll be there." 

"No, send Rei." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Your location?" 

I look around trying to find some indication of where I am. I sigh as I spot something. 

"I'm at...home." I groan. 

"Ok, he'll be there, oh and many guests have arrived a bit out of breathe. I assume they've be running as well." 

"Indeed they have, Ja." 

"Bai, bai." I hang up and walk up the temple steps and into the house. 

"Ah, Kizuka-chan, what brings you here?" asks Nanao surprised. I sulk to the kitchen and sit down. 

"Why does Oyaji have a car?" I ask. She puts a finger to her chin in thought. 

"Eto...I don't know." she confesses. I glare at her. 

"You left the imbecile unsupervised?!" I shout mostly out of frustration. 

"Gomenasi, I didn't mean to." I wave my hand dismissively and shake my head. 

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'm just..." I am interrupted by my cell phone ringing. 

"Moshi, Moshi." 

"Kizuka-sama, I'm outside." 

"Sugoi!" I hang up abruptly running out the door without a second glance. Rei is there on a motorcycle, I had given him for his birthday about 2 years ago, and helmet secure on his head. I run up to the bike, take the helmet from his outstretched hand, put it on, and get on the back.

"Hang on." he instructs.

"I know. It's you who's driving." he laughs at the comment before facing forward to see a panting mob of boys and girls. I glare.

"What should I do Kizuka-sama?" questions Rei.

"Actually Rei I think I should drive." his eye go wide.

"You...sure?" I nod.

"Yeah." we hurriedly switch spots and rev the engine.

"Hang on tight."I say darkly. _'3...2...1'_ I count down mentally and take off. I stop inches from the mob, smirk and turn around making sure they get a good whiff of the exhaust. I pop a wheelie half way down the street.

"YAHOOOOOO!" yells Rei as we speed to the house.

When we get there I cut off the engine, jump off the bike and run into the house leaving Rei outside.

"Safe." I breathe in relief. I look up to see everyone standing there expectantly.

"Where's Rei?" asks Kamon. I point my thumb behind me.

"Outside." I say nonchalantly putting the helmet on the side table. Just as I do so Rei come in the house panting.

"Well that was a wild ride, Kizuka-sama."

"Do you need me to get them off your back?" asks Kris cocking her machine gun. I shake my head frantically.

"No, I don't think they deserve to die, yet." I add. She nods and goes to put it away in the bullet proof case. I sigh.

"And this is what I get for coming here." I shake my head as everyone goes to do their own thing and the girls get their first tour of the place.

"But I guess it was worth it."


	18. El Tango de KizuKuni

"Come on Kizuka! You're being stubborn and unfair!" says Juni trying to drag me out of my room to go shopping. Dress shopping.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with staying home." I reply escaping from her grasp and locking myself in my room. I hate shopping. Bad experience with... others.

*Cough*Kris, Lisa, and Dawn.*Cough*

In my defense: I was young, naive, and innocent.

Another reason I don't want to go is because I already have my dress. I've never worn it and I think it's just right for the occasion.

"Please Kizuka-senpai?" pleas Umeko.

"I said no. N-O! What part of 'No' don't you get?" I yell through the door. It's a hopeless case and they should give up.

-3 Hours Later-

I slurp happily on a Caramel frozen expresso as compensation for them dragging me on their little 'search for the perfect dress' thing. We also dragged Ann along because she didn't have anything better to do, or so she says. *Suspicious look*

"Well, at least I know you guys are determined to get what you want." I say slurping a big gulp of coffee.

"SHIT! Brain freeze!" I shout holding my head and squinting my eyes shut.

"It's probably karma for taking so long to agree to come." says Hazumi matter-of-factly. I glare.

"Come on girls, she'll be ok." instructs Hazumi walking ahead. Everyone follows her except Nami and Isabelle.

"Come on, Buchou-neechan."

"You ok, Kizu-sama?" asks Isabelle. I look at them and smile.

"I'm fine. You can go ahead." I assure but Nami shakes her blonde head.

"Iie. We never leave a teammate behind." she smiles.

_'Kawaii.'_ I think.

"Arigatou." I says getting over my brain freeze. She grabs my hand and the 3 of us run to catch up to the others.

8 stores, 5 arguments, and no dresses later we make it to the last store in the vicinity.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you guys weren't going to find another store to find your dresses. Hopefully they're in here." comments Ann just as exhausted as I am. The first seating area we see, we bolt for it.

"Ahhh, cushion." we sigh in relief to be sitting and resting our feet.

Once I settle down the rest take a look around. The store is expensive looking which make me wonder how much these girls are willing to pay for their 'perfect dress'.

"Hello and welcome to _'Unique Boutique'_. My name is Lydia, if there is anything you need, just ask." she smiles, unlike other clerks, it's genuine.

"Arigatou, we will." replies Umeko. We all nod in agreement. The lady then walks away to tend to another customer that just walked in.

"Ok, you girls know the routine. You try on the dresses then Ann and I will be the critics." I suggest. They nod and hurry off to get dresses. Every now and then the girls would pick out a dress, try it on, get a shake of the head and run off to find another. I'm getting the strange notion that Hazumi is trying to get me to wear the hideous dresses she picks out because she sure as hell doesn't plan on wearing it and neither do I

"How about his one Kizu-hime?" she asks holding up a particular disgusting yellow colored dress. I cross my arms giving a glare.

"No." Not 5 minutes later did she come back with another and let me tell you 'ugly' isn't even the word for it.

"This?"

"Hell No!" 10 minutes later after everyone is done picking and goes to the cashier to pay, Hazumi comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder. Frustrated I whip around to tell her to stop picking disturbing dresses when halfway through my sentence I shut up and my eyes widen.

"It's beautiful." I breathe moving to feel the fabric but Hazumi smirks and pulls it out of my reach. I pout like a little kid.

"Wait a minute. I thought I picked out ugly dresses." she says, her mischieveous grin growing wider. I shake my head.

"No. I was wrong." I confess as an apology. She teasingly wiggles the dress in front of me. After my futile attempts to retrieve the garment like a dog trying to get a bone, I become frustrated and begin to growl clinching my fist.

"Hazumi, .."

"Let's see..." she trails tapping her chin in thought.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN DRESS!" I practically yell holding out my hand. With a heavy sigh she hands it over mumbling along the lines of 'could've asked nicely'. Shrugging it off, I try on the dress smiling as it fits perfectly.

_'This will shock even Kunimitsu.'_

Paying for the dress we go get something to eat at Nami's family cafe. Fortunately we didn't run into any unsuspecting whores or man-whores here, like I usually do. We each order something, with a discount of course, and talk about the upcoming dance.

"So who are we all going with?" I ask casually.

"Momoshiro-kun asked me yesterday." says Umeko meekly. She does that often, so I think I'll call her Meeky-chan.

"Lolita-chan?" Nami gives a bubbly smile.

"You don't know him, but his name's Takamichi Heiwa."

"Well I'll see you two at the dance then, and you can introduce us."

"M'kay." she smiles brightly.

"Of course I'm going with Fuji-kun." interjects Hazumi arrogantly, I smirk.

"Who wouldn't know? You guys are practically making babies in the corner in your sparetime." I comment causing Hazumi to flush and glare at me while shutting her mouth.

"What? Speechless? Gasp!" I say putting my hand over my heart feigning shock earning a harsher glare.

"NE-way. I'm going with Eiji-kun."

"Obvious." we all chorus.

"What about you and Tezuka-san? Has he asked yet?" inquires Juni. I shrug sipping on my smoothie.  
"He asked me yesterday, but decided that we weren't entering that stupid contest."

"And WHY NOT!?" yells Hazumi.

"Someone needs to knock that bitch off her throne!!" she whispers harshly.

"And who better than the very person who's taken all she's wanted." smirks Umeko catching on.  
Giving them suspicious glances I turn my attention to Isabelle who has been quiet for awhile now.

"So, Oto-hime, who are you going with?" I whisper.

"Did Oishi-kaasan ask you out?" I add causing her usually pale face to glow red. She shakes her head.

"No, he hasn't asked me, and it's okay if he doesn't. I'm fine with just being his friend." she smiles softly looking at her half full glass of lemonade. I shake my head.

_'Oishi better ask her today, or else.'_ I scowl in my head.

When we make it back to the Mansion, or Safe House as I now dub it, we put up our dresses and find the boys playing in my pool. Chibi-chan is being dunked by Momo and Eiji, Kunimitsu and Kamon chilling as Lifeguards, and everyone else is playing water volleyball. Luckily Maria and Airen are the RESPONSIBLE adult supervision.

"Ladies! Welcome back!" shouts Rei jumping up and down in the pool wildly creating waves. At this everyone stops what they're doing and climbs out grabbing a towel and drying off. Kunimitsu hops down out of the high chair and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My grandparents say they want to meet you after the dance." he says leading me back into the house.

"Okay. That means I have to be normal." I say more to myself than anything. Inside I feel really REALLY nervous. Kunimitsu hugs me from behind and kisses my head.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

"Yeah." I mumble turning in the embrace to return it.

Up

Down

Up

Down

Ugh! I can't figure out if I should pin my hair up or leave it down in curls. The other girls and their dates have already gone ahead to the school. Kunimitsu had planned to go home and come pick me up later, which I readily agreed to, in order to make our grand entrance. Now all I need to decide is who to do my hair!

*Doorbell*

_'Oh Shit!'_ I think, quickly putting my hair in curls and leaving it down. I grab my purse and walk out of my room and down the stairs gracefully. This is what's going through my head at the moment: _'Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall...'_ I look at Kunimitsu and immediately blush at the handsome young man before me. He's wearing all black. A casual black button up shirt, black slacks, and nice black dress shoes. In his hand he holds a single red rose.

_'Awww, how sweet.'_ I think practically melting.

I give a soft smile as I walk up to him and take the rose.

"It's beautiful."I whisper as I smell the fresh fragrance before me.

"But not as beautiful as the Angel in front of me." he comments smoothly giving me a chaste kiss. He then holds his arm out a small noticeable grin on his face. I smile.

"Shall we go?"

I loop my arm with his.

"We shall." I reply with him leading the way out. Before we can make it to the door Rei and Kamon block the way, arms folded and eyes narrowed. An anger vein pops up on my head.

_'If they mess this up...'_

"Now her curfew is--" they start but are interrupted by Dawn and Kris who put them in headlocks and force them away from us. Maria and Lisa take their places.

"You two have a good night." they bow and usher us out the door to the limo. We get in Kunimisu, being the gentleman, gets in last.

"I forgot to mention that you look very handsome tonight. Not that you don't look it every day." I blush, he chuckles and grabs my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. The good kind that makes my whole body tingle.

_'Why does he make me feel this way?'_

"Look we're here." comes his strong voice breaking through my thoughts. He proceeds to guide me out of the car as I pull my shaw closer to keep me warm.

"Kizuka-sama, Tezuka-san, I'll be back Promptly at 11." states Airen, we nod in confirmation before he pulls off heading back home. We walk into the gym only to be jumped on by Nami, Eiji, Momo, and Juni. Everyone else walks over to us calmly with their dates, well almost everyone.

_'Where is Fuji-nii and Hazumi? Probably manipulating some poor unfortunate soul.'_ I sigh, but shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"You guys look so cute together!" exclaims Umeko stars in her eyes. A flash went off somewhere in my peripheral vision. I turn my gaze to look but no one was there.I could've sworn I saw a head of purple hair. A vein appeared on my head.

_'Hazumi!'_

"Why don't we sit down and talk? I don't want to get blisters too early in the evening." I suggest. Tomo-chan leads us to the table she ferociously protected from the other guests. I sweat drop.

_'She's like Kris, and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad.'_

We sit and talk for about half an hour before me, Momo, and Kaidoh decide this dance needs a new DJ. I go through my purse and pull out a Mix CD I made.

"I think it's time to turn on some real music. Kaoru-chan, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure." he replies as Momo hands him the disc. Kaidoh then proceeds to push the DJ, who sadly was a small 8th grader, off the stage rudely and switches the CD's. The first song to play is one of my favorites.

Time to Dance by Panic! At the Disco 

"Come on Momo, dance with me!" I yell over the music pulling on his wrist. Once on the dance floor we show'em how it's really done while singing along with the lyrics. I pull off moves I didn't even know I could do. It wasn't freaky or anything since Kunimitsu was watching.

*Nervous laugh* 

When the song is over a slow song comes on.  
I make my way back to our table when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Shouji looking polished and primped. His blue eyes seem to glow in the dim lighting as he stares at me. He bows.

"Kizuka-hime, will you honor a lowly soul with a dance?" He asks not making eye contact. I sweat drop.

_'But I wanted to dance with Kunimitsu!'_ I cry mentally. I sigh shaking my head. I want to be as polite as possible, right? 

"You're bugging me asshole, I have a date that I want to dance with." I turn on my heels, secretly I almost trip but play it off nicely, leaving the obsessive fan to go sulk in the corner of woe.  
I reach Kunimitsu in time to see him reject Claire causing her dumb ass to go sulk in a corner as well. I put on an evil grin. Time to flaunt. 

"Come on, Kunimitsu. Let's dance."I say in a sweet voice pulling his sleeve. He nods leading me to the dance floor. I can practically feel Claire's heated gaze on my back. I stick my tongue out at her in triumph. 

_'Serves her right.'_

An hour later that slut Sukai is hanging all over Ryoma, pushing Sakuno to the floor. It took us forever to get him to agree to ask Sakuno to the dance and now she's ruining it! The Bitch! I had to bribe him with apple pie and new equipment for him to agree.  
I snap my fingers and the 3 freshmen appear in front of me saluting. 

"Hai, Kizuka-senpai!" They say in unison. My left eye twitches in anger. 

"Get that bitch away from my brother!" I instruct as calmly as possible. They nod rapidly. 

"Hai!" they answer and head off in that direction. I sigh heavily finding a place to sit.  
Not long after, I sit with arms crossed a glare set on the annoyances of my life. Hazumi and Fuji had disappeared again after coming back for about a second. Momo and Umeko have gone off to spike to punch, Inui shadowing them expertly. Probably to spike it again with his damn concoction. 

_'Reminder: Don't drink the punch.'_ I think. An arm wraps around my waist from behind ripping me from my mental note.

"Kizuka, what's wrong?" asks Kunimitsu. My glare harshens. 

"The mini whore from the other day is wrecking my nerves. Hazumi and Fuji-nii are up to something. I want something to drink but afraid I'll die of poison because of Inui. And if the little slut pushes my nerves one more time I can't guarantee she'll make to her next birthday." I growl but all my anger is forgotten momentarily when he kisses me on the cheek. 

"Forget about all that and come dance with me." he says pulling me onto the dance floor. It is a slow song. 

Never Felt This Way by Alicia Keys 

I look straight into his eyes and see an emotion spark but couldn't make it out before it disappeared. I grin slyly. 

"You know, I wouldn't have taken you as the dancing type." I say before he twirls me out then back in elegantly. He leans in close to my ear, pausing our steps. 

"Well you learn something new every day." his cool breath sends tingles up and down my spine. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. 

"Well, what have you learned about me tonight?" I inquire curiously as we begin to dance again. He only gives me a small noticeable smirk. 

"I've learned--," he doesn't get to finish because our best friends decide to go on stage and interrupt. 

"Ok you losers, it's time for the Dance Competition!" says Hazumi excitedly. I sweat drop at her

enthusiasm.

_'She obviously has something up her sleeves and she's got that Sadist, Fuji, with her.'_ I sulk, trying to escape the crowd but I'm not so lucky. I am unexpectedly grabbed from behind and heaved into the back room that is being used as a dressing room. And inside is my worst enemy. Well...one of them.

"You're entering the competition? This'll be a piece of cake." Smirks Claire turning back to the mirror to finish her make-up. What she needs is a Make-over.

"Me? Entering? Hell No! I was just kidnapped and dumped here." I huff sitting down on a random couch. Finishing her mask I mean make-up, she struts over to me, a smug look on her hideous face. Her revealing dress was not helping her visage, but hey, who am I to judge.

"Well then if you're not entering, leave. Worthy competition allowed only." Man, she is too close to my face.

"Then what are you doing here?" I smirk and stand, making her back up, a glare set, and my hands balled into fists at my side. 

"Saying that I can actually dance has to do with it."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask deathly calm. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it?" I am like an inch away from making her eye a nice black color when Hazumi chooses that moment to walk in.

"Ok, hoe, back up. Kizuka may have money but she's not a lesbian and she doesn't need paying company. She has Kunimitsu." comments Hazumi stepping in between the would-be fight. Offended Claire walks off in a huff. Hazumi turns to me a devious grin in place as she holds out a black clothing case.

"Put this on, and I'll be back in about 5 minutes." she walks out before I can ask what is going on. I open the bag after trying to get out the room only to find I've been locked in. 

_'HAZUMI WILL DIE!!'_ I yell mentally as I death glare the outfit in the bag. After a minute of cooling down I grudgingly put on the outfit. It's a perfect fit.

_'I don't even want to know.'_ I sigh as Hazumi, on cue, comes in and does my hair in a neat bun with a red flower on the side.

"What is going on Migoto!" I almost yell but keep my cool. I think Kunimitsu may be rubbing off on me. Just a bit.

"When did we resort to last names?" she asks avoiding my question. She drags me out into the hall and over to a clearly angered Kunimitsu and nervous but still smiling Fuji.

"What's going on Migoto-san?" questions Kunimitsu calmly. To our surprise she gives a nervous smile.

"Ano...We just thought you guys needed a push in the right direction. We entered you in as the tango." explains Fuji backing away pulling Hazumi with him.

Kunimitsu's glasses gain a glare while a shadow covers my eyes, our anger rising considerably. I take a menacing step forward as they take a step back.

".WHAT!?" I shout my head snapping up in rage, eyes glowing a dangerous red. Kunimitsu steps up to my side his eyes narrowed but that's the only indication of his anger.

"We don't even have a routine! I'm highly disappointed in you, Fuji." Kunimitsu scolds his teammate. Hazumi begins to pout.

"What about me?"

"SHUT UP!" we shout in unison. I calm down a bit but hold the glare.

"You both are on my hit list." I say pointing at them. Hazumi sticks out her tongue pulling down her bottom right eye lid. 

"BITCH!" I yell angrily at her childishness, launching myself at her. She hides behind Fuji in fear but the only thing keeping her alive is Kunimitsu holding me back. But that's only out of pity. He really wants her dead. 

"We'll settle this problem later. I assume that there is no way out so we have to wing it." says Kunimitsu as I take a deep breath.

"We need a routine." I point out. 

"You both know how to tango, right?" inquires Fuji, we nod in response. 

"Then think 'Sex on the dance floor'." Hazumi says with a straight face and goes to announce the next couple. Kunimitsu and I glow a bright red. Seeing our reactions Fuji chuckles and leaves. 

_'Sex on the dance floor? I hate her.'_ I sulk. 

"Don't worry Kizuka, just play to your strengths." assures my boyfriend. I tilt my head in confusion. 

"Strengths?" I draw out the word waiting for him to continue. 

He smirks. "Teasing the crowd." 

The regulars and their dates gather at the table watching the contestants. A groan is heard from the ever energetic Eiji and Juni. 

"Something wrong Senpai-tachi?" asks Ryoma innocently his date next to him. 

"We're so bored Ochibi." replies Juni leaning her head on Eiji as he lays his head on hers. 

"If it helps to cheer you up, I heard Hazumi-san and Fuji got Kizu-chan and Tezuka-buchou in the dance competition." states Kawamura. This makes everyone's eyes go wide. 

"WHAT!!?!!" they chorus simeotaniously, some even to the point of standing up in surprise. 

"How'd they pull that off!?" questions Momo, Umeko wondering the same. 

"Nee-chan and buchou are probably going to kill them in their sleep." states Ryoma calmly taking a sip of his double-spiked punch. Immediately afterward he spits it out and falls to the ground unconscious. 

**"Ryoma-kun!"  
**

**"Echizen!"  
**

**"Ryoma-sama!!"  
**

**"BACK OFF SUKAI!"  
**

**"Nii-kun!"**

"Well that's not good." says Inui but begins scribbling things down quickly in his notebook. 

"You got the steps?" 

"Hai." I sigh. I am half-hearted on this whole tango thing. The dance only lasts about 2 minutes but it'll be the longest 2 minutes of my life. I blush just thinking about it.  
Hazumi's slave, who I assume to be a random freshman from the journalist department, skipped up to us and bows respectfully.

"Echizen-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, you're on in 5 minutes." he informs and then skips back to do other numerous tasks. 

"Come on. Let's go see what we're up against." I sigh grabbing the stern captain's strong hand and pull him back to the gym. We stand idly in the doorway only enough to see what's going on. Apparently the current couple is Claire and Shouji doing a Salsa routine. I have to admit, they're good. I begin to sulk all over again.

"They're good because they've had time to prepare." I pout. Kunimitsu, being the caring and sentimental boyfriend that he is, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head. 

"Don't worry. Even if we mess up, it's not like we wanted to be in this to begin with." he explains. I nod but seeing that ass crack teammate of mine showing me up on the dance floor isn't working. 

"We have to win." I whisper to myself, too bad Kunimitsu hears me but decides not to ask. I think he thinks I have gone beyond the limits of crazy for a second. I think I am too deep in thought because I miss our introduction. Kunimitsu pulls lightly on my wrist to get my attention and proceeds to give me the track we are to dance to.  
I walk up to the stage getting a few cat calls on the way. I ignore them and hand a smirking Hazumi the CD.

"After this prepare to die." I mumble before going into position. All she does is grin. 

"Oh you know you love me for doing this." She puts the track in and I begin the dance as Kunimitsu walks out for his part.

During the entire dance I block out the surrounding audience and just envision me and Kunimitsu alone. No, not like that. Just in our own little world.

When I finally zone back in I hear the clapping of everyone in the entire gym, even some from the contestants. Roses are thrown at our feet as we bow. Where they got the roses from I'll never know but it is nice.

"See now it wasn't so~ bad now was it." comments Hazumi afterwards. It takes all I have not to jump her.

"I guess it wasn't."

"You know, you could've just belled the entire dance so you wouldn't have to do it. But since you didn't it means you wanted to be up close and personal with Kunimitsu. It's cool, I won't tell anyone about your Kunimitsu fetish---"

"HAZUMI!!!!!!!!!!" I yell chasing after her out of the gym and through the halls of the school.

Man, is she in for it now.


	19. Insight Completed Film

"Is it on? Is it?"

"..."

"Is the freakin' red light on, Malcolm?"

"..."

"Ugh! You know what? Give me the damn video camera!"

**-Black Out/Comes Back On-**

"Ok. Hello people out here! This is a little commemorative video I decided to make for Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Club Captain: Echizen Kizuka, while she's at her boyfriend's house. I'm your hostess and her best friend Migoto Hazumi! Our first vic-- I mean guest is, drumroll please...(drumroll) Echizen Ryoma!"

"..."

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Nani?"

(Whispers)"Talk about your sister."

"Oh...it's Nee-chan, what more can I say?"

Groans from behind the camera.

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

(Low)"...Are you ready?" 

"Hai! My name is Momoshiro Takeshi, and Kizu-neechan is my favorite person in the world! I'd do anything for her, plus, she feeds me."

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"Hoi, Hazumi-san...gomen no interviews, but--"

"Ecchi!!?!!(UFO hits his head) I'm not here to interview you!"

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"...perv..."

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

(Reading from cue cards)"Echizen Ryoma. Ototou-san to Echizen Kizuka. I love Nee-chan because..."

Skims the rest of the card.

"No."

Gets up and walks out.

"Wakattebayo?"

(Eiji walks in pulling Echizen)

"Hoi, Ochibi. What are you doing?"

"Leaving..."

Eiji sits in the chair and into frame. 

"Hazumi-san?"

"We're talking about the green-haired freak." 

Eiji frowns in confusion then smiles. 

"Sugoi, sugoi! She's smart and plays tennis...she has a POOL!!!--" 

(Ryoma sarcastically)"Wow." 

"Kikumaru-senpai, Echizen?" 

"Momo-chan! Hoi, sit, sit!" 

"I'm leaving...again." 

"Ochibi?" 

They run after him.

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"Inui Sadaharu. My theory is that the girl's tennis buchou, who is immune to my 'energy juice' is a mutant. Or maybe she's just hiding something. Migoto-san you must know. What it is!?! Tell me!!! Drink my---"

**-CUT!-**

"Kizu-chan! It's me Fuji-nii! Thank you for being so kind to my ototou-san and always being supportive. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have gotten that thing *wink wink*"-Change in expression-"Oh and I'm glad you're my Hazumi's best friend. She loves you as much as I do."

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"Good to see you could make it Tezuka. I was wondering if she suspected you or something." 

"Iie. I just told her I was going out to get something." 

"Smooth. Now let's roll the camera." 

"Ano...Hazumi-san, the camera was rolling." 

(Eye twitch)"Malcolm..." 

There are sounds of screams in the background. 

"Anyway buchou..." 

"Ah. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, but Kizuka, call me as you wish. (Low) Though I probably won't

respond to many of them."

Behind cam all screaming has stopped and Hazumi has returned. 

"She wishes to call you husband." 

(Blushes)"I-I...I don't want to say this. And I don't need to because I told you already." 

(Behind cam)"Ooo...Tezukuni-san is in love.*giggles teasingly*." 

"..." 

"..." 

(Blushes)"I'll finish later."

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"Nee-chan. Your friend is harassing me. I get dragged into a deserted room every three hours. Make her stop! I am not---"

**-Cut-**

"Hi Kizu-hime. It's not over yet. This is hour 12 of filming. I haven't been very successful with your family males so far but with Nanao's help I'm hoping to produce results. So, introducing Echizen Nanao and Nanjiroh.  
-Nanao begins-"I love my cousin. She is so sweet and has accomplished so much. She has always been such great help to me and besides, she has to deal with 'Oji-san'. She deserves all of it!"

**-Pan Out-**

"Uncle?"

"..." 

"Uncle, you are supposed to speak about Kizuka-chan." 

"..."

**-5 Minutes later-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"Uncle, stop wasting Hazumi-chan's time." 

"I can't...I won't" 

"Nande?"-Nanao- 

"She'll kill me if I talk about her. She won't like it. There are people watching me!" 

*Looks around anxiously* 

"O~k, that's fine. You're dismissed and don't come back. Nanao, arigatou."

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

(Shyly) "Ano, I am Kawamura Takashi--" 

"Kawamura-senpai take this." 

"Huh? Oh, arigatou Echizen." 

Gets pumped up. Flames in the background. 

"BURNING!!!!!! I REALLY BELIEVE KIZU-CHAN IS A GREAT, POSITIVE, AND A BURNING INFLUENCE ON EVERYONE AROUND HER!!!!! YEAH BABY!!" 

Everyone sweat drops at Kawamura's changed disposition. Hazumi glares at the freshmen, but instead of beating up Ryoma and letting Kawamura destroy her office she takes his racket and hits Ryoma on the head before directing Kawamura to the camera. 

"She gives us the courage to do what we love. With her around, dreams will always come true."

*innocent smile*

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"How fitting..." 

Scowling Regular. 

"Kizuka-senpai. You are like family. So much better than my actual family. I hate Ha--" 

Camera swivels. Sounds of battle move. Kaidoh Kaoru returns with a swollen cheek and a nose aid. 

"I am Kaidoh Kaoru and I love you just like family. And I always protect my family." *scowls* 

"Kizuka-chan, when Hazumi-san asked me, Oishi Syuichiroh, to do this interview I felt it would be great time to explain how much I appreciate your presence. But Eiji came too...*sigh*so I guess I'll tell you later." 

Eiji pops up smiling and holding the peace sign.

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

Momo, Ryoma and the 3 first years enter. 

(As a chorus)"Echizen Kizuka is a loving a devoted mentor!!!" 

Ryoma is actually forcing a smile. *how sweet*

**-Fade Out/Fade In-**

"Kizu-hime! I hope you like my vid. There's a special *makes air quotes* part I left but don't worry. You'll see it later. But just so you know...I love you also *no homo* and this transfer would have been a helluva lot harder without you. Thanks for always being there." *Big sincere smile*

**-End Of Video-**


	20. Love is a Four Letter Word for Disaster!

**-10 am-**

I sweat drop as I shake nervously in front of the door waiting. I still have yet to make my presence known to the residents. Mustering up all the courage I possess at the moment, I reach out and press the doomsday button and jump slightly at hearing it jingle through the house.  
Taking a nervous gulp, I smooth out any wrinkles left in my clothing, that I actually took the time of picking out, and make sure my hair isn't sticking out anywhere. I want to make a good impression right?

I straighten out everything just before the door opens to reveal an old woman with a warm smile. I smile in relief. This won't be too hard.

"You must be Echizen Kizuka-chan, ne?" she asks. I bow respectfully. 

"Hai. It's nice to meet you."

**-10:35 am-**

We all sit there awkwardly in silence, his grandparents sitting with innocent smiles, Kunimitsu sitting in his usual calm yet stoic demeanor, and me? Well I'll say I have a pretty bad twitch in my left eye right now and the smile I'm holding is beginning to hurt my cheeks. 

_'If they won't say anything then I will!'_ I think determined to get a conversation going. As if knowing what I am thinking Yasushi (I don't know their real names so I made up one.) speaks first.

"Well, Kizuka-chan, how did you and Kunimistu meet?" asks the aging man curiously. 

I stiffen at the sudden question but relax when Kunimistu grabs my hand. I snap my gaze in his direction and blush with a small smile.

"We met at school, but when we met we honestly didn't like each other, or so we believed." I answer confidently. Yasushi laughs genuinely while Miwa gets up to make tea. 

"Tell us, how did you end up as you are now?" he questions wanting to know the full story. Kunimistu and I sweat drop. 

_'Privacy officially invaded.'_

"Now that's a very long and complicated story, Yasushi-san."

**-3:30 pm-**

"Where is Kunimitsu?" I inquire. Sometime after lunch he disappeared saying he had to go get something and curiously has not returned.

"Don't worry dear, I can guarantee he'll be home before dinner. You haven't changed your mind about helping have you?" smiles Miwa playing her cards I shake my head.

"Iie." Yasushi takes his turn. 

"Oh look, a Royal Flush." Yasushi and I sigh in defeat.

"Miwa-san, you're just too good." I laugh nervously mentally cursing Kunimistu for leaving me with his gambling grandmother. Truth be told I hate and suck at cards. Ask the journalist. The only games I'm good at are speed and Tunk.

Yasushi leans near me to whisper something while his wife begins to shuffle and deal another hand. After about the fifth game I decided I wasn't going to gamble when I'm older. 

"Kizuka-chan I hope you have a lot of money because Michi (nickname) is a poker champion." he chuckles sneakily. I groan wishing he had told me that 16 games ago. 

_'Oh great, just what I need.'_

"Thanks, Yasushi-san." I mumble sarcastically.

At about 4:30 we begin to make preparations for dinner and I still haven't heard a word from my boyfriend. I give a tired sigh. 

"Kunimistu will be here, he's not so irresponsible as to leave his girlfriend all alone." assures Miwa. I smile lightly. 

"I know. He's the most responsible person I know." I comment stirring the boiling pork stew. Out the corner of my eye I see the aged woman smile knowingly while cutting some carrots. 

"Do you love him?" this question catches me completely off guard. All motor functions cease and my eyes glaze over in deep thought. 

_'Do I love him? I mean we're just 14, not even in high school yet, but I know this is more than just a school girl crush.'_ I think mulling over our relationship. 

People have told me that love is born from hate and that there is a fine line between the two. In America I really didn't understand this because I never felt so strong about someone like Kunimitsu and it bugs me to no end. 

"I...don't know." I answer but in my heart I do know. I just have to admit it to myself first. 

"Well, just don't take too long to tell him. You won't know what's good until it's gone." she smiles dropping the vegetables in the pot. She then gives a blank look pointing at it, much like Ryoma does.  
"Oh, it's boiling over." I practically jump in panic turning the stove on low and stir feverously in order to calm it. Once it calms down I sigh in relief. 

Just then we hear the opening and closing of the front door and I immediately run to greet the person with a glare. 

"And _where_ exactly have you been Mr. I-Have-To-Get-Something?" I scold, arms crossed, foot tapping, eye twitching, and a weapon (wooden spoon) secure in hand. Kunimitsu nonchalantly kisses me on the forehead and goes to sit at the table. 

"Migoto kidnapped me on my way." he states, all anger subsides. 

"Oh, why didn't you call then?" 

"She stole my phone." 

"Oh." 

Dinner is served not long after his arrival and he praises my cooking in his own way causing my heart to flutter but I ignore it. After dinner we travel to his room. (Minds out the gutter!) It is quite small, filled with only the true necessities of teenage life, nonetheless, it is comfy. I sit bouncily on the bed as he sits in his desk chair.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, your grandparents are weird but lovable. I still haven't found out why you are the way you are though." I sigh lying back on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Don't bother yourself with it, you'll just hurt your brain." he comments casually messing with something on the desk. I growl sitting up at the speed of light, faintly giving myself whiplash. 

_'BASTARD!!'_ I scream mentally raising my fist to punch him in the head but become distracted by the papers in front of him. Haven't you noticed? I have severe ADD. I snatch them away and scan the names. 

"What's this?" I ask completely confused. Kunimitsu gives an exasperated sigh and snatches the papers, putting them back in order. 

"They're for the upcoming Hyotei match. The girls play them before we do." He replies. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. 

_'How does he know when we play?'_ I lift a finger to declare my thoughts but he intercepts. 

"Ryuzaki-sensei. She had to take your place at place picking a few days ago." I drop my finger dejectedly and glare at the back of his head. 

"Old hag." I mumble, though it is meant to stay in my head. I would have been there if anyone had told me about it, but no they think I'm a genius. (Irony) Kunimitsu ignores me continuing whatever he was doing. I yawn, sitting on the soft bed. It was calling me. 

_'I didn't know I was this tired."_ I rub my eyes and lay on the bed and curl up into a warm ball. My heavy eyelids droop close no matter how hard I try to keep them open. I surrender unwillingly and snuggle deeper into the blanket permeated with Kunimitsu's alluring aroma. A light smile crosses my face.

"Oyasumi..."

**-Kunimitsu's POV-**

"Oyasumi..." I hear as I turn to tell Kizuka what I've been wanting to tell her for awhile. Migoto brought it to my attention earlier and it seems to have slipped my mind when I walked through the door. She is laid in a ball trying to conserve body heat but she should've just gotten under the blanket. I smile at her angelic figure as I kneel at the side of the bed and kiss her gently on the forehead. 

_'Sweet dreams my angel.'_

*Snap* 

I turn to the doorway to see both my grandparents chuckling amused, camera in hand. A distinguished blush covers my cheeks and I avert eye contact. 

"You shouldn't be ashamed, love is a wonderful thing." says baa-chan in a hushed tone. My blush darkens. 

"L-love?" I look back at Kizuka. Her once peaceful face is now contorted in anger and she begins to mumble. 

"Stop. I'm...I'm not like that, I never was..." she trails. I give a look of confusion to my grandparents. They look just as confused and worried as I am. I stand and exit the room and dail a familiar number. Maybe Echizen knows.

(Ahh, finally a little bit of her past is revealed.)

**-My POV-**

I wake up with a nasty migraine and the sun in my eyes. With a groan I sit up and realize I'm not home.

"Oh yeah, I fell asleep at Kunimitsu's." I think removing myself from under the blanket and toward the door just as it opens nearly hitting me in the face. I sigh irritably. 

"Gomen, did I hit you?" asks Kunimitsu, I shake my head no, but instantly regret it. 

"Migraine." I state he nods guiding me to sit on the bed while he gets me medicine. I cradle my aching head. 

_'Last night...that nightmare occurred. I haven't been that way for three years.'_ I think remembering the content of the dream. 

Kunimitsu comes back a minute later with a glass of water and two Tylenol tablets. I down both in under 30 seconds, emptying the glass just as fast. When finished Kunimistu sets the glass on the desk and sits next to me. On impulse I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist.  
I breathe in his sweet scent deeply. 

"Cinnimon." I mumble incoherent to even myself. 

_'I just woke up and I'm already felling disoriented.'_ I think just before losing consciousness.

**-Hours Later-**

I open my eyes to see that I am no longer at my boyfriend's house but my own. I sit up feeling a 100 times better than I had this morning. I stretch my arms and yawn. The next thing I know my door is burst open and my room invaded by a purple-haired demon. I groan in annoyance. 

_'Why is she the first _thing_ I see when I wake up?'_ I roll my eyes as my house staff, Ryoma, and Kunimitsu are trying to hold her back but to no avail. They pause at the door seeing me awake and glaring at the girl in the middle of the room.

"Hazumi, what the _hell_ are you doing?" I demand as calm as possible after waking up. Everyone knows I'm not the happiest person in the world when I wake up. Hazumi smirks then rushes to close and lock the doors before moving to sit on the bed beside me. My eye twitches but I keep my mouth shut.

_'What...does she want?!'_

"So...how was your date with TezuKuni-san yesterday?" she asks casually. I blink in confusion first before glowering at her. 

"Fine, until you kidnapped him in the middle of the day." I huff crossing my arms; now it's her turn to blink in confusion. 

"Kid...nap?" she looks up tapping her chin in thought. After a minute her little light bulb shines over her head. 

"Hey! I didn't kidnap him! He came on free will." she exclaims in her defense. I scoff. 

"Like I'd believe you." 

"Ooo you're a bitch Kizuka." 

"And you're a whore." 

"Slut." 

"Corner baby-maker." 

"Kunimitsu bed lover." 

"*gasp* How rude!" 

"Hey, you started it." shrugs Hazumi, I sigh. 

"Sorry." I mumble. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." 

A knock raps on the door softly catching our attention. Hazumi goes to open it. It's Ryoma. 

"Can I speak to my sister?" 

"No." 

"Hazumi." I say sternly. She smacks her teeth. 

"Fine. But I still have things to talk to you about Kizu-hime. Oh, and get well soon so I can blackmail you more." she waves before slamming the door behind Chibi-chan. 

"Some best friend." comments my little brother filling Hazumi's previous spot. I chuckle. 

"Tell me about it." 

"Nee-chan, can I ask you a question?" asks Ryoma cautiously. I smile. 

"You just did but shoot." I say. Ryoma looks off for a bit seeming to be gathering the correct words before voicing them.

"I know, and I'm one of the only ones who know, that things have been different since you've come here. And I think that buchou deserves to know the whole truth. Have you told him?" he says watching for my reaction. The smile melts from my face quickly as I look at the window. 

"I...can't. I don't want him, or the others for that matter, to judge me." I reply, my green bangs covering my dark blue eyes. Ryoma looks at me curiously. 

"You love him don't you Nee-chan?" he questions. My heart beats rapidly at just hearing the word being referred to him. My cheeks gain a red tint. 

_'Love is a four letter word for disaster but...maybe this is love. I've strayed from feelings like this for so long that it feels foreign. He's the only person to make my heart beat so fast and the butterflies in my stomach to appear. I get insanely jealous when other girls pose a threat. And his scent calms me.'_ I think naming off a list of stuff. With a sincere smile I look at my baby brother. 

_'But maybe love is worth the disaster.'_

"Yeah, Chibi-chan, I think I do." I answer admitting it to both him and myself. 

"I'm happy for you Nee-chan. You need each other." he comments walking out the room. I sweat drop. 

_'What's that suppose to mean.'_

**-???-**

It's nighttime and a lone figure stands under the designated lamp light in the park. They reread the note they were given and check their watch.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." states another figure dressed in all black. The only thing visible is their blue eyes.

"Well you would know wouldn't you?" retorts the first person. The second scoffs.

"Shut up, and let's get this over with. In order to get what we want we must work together. You want that bitch and I want Tezuka-kun."says the second figure smugly.

"Yeah, but how are we going to make that happen? They're very close." points out the first figure confused. The second figure rubs their temples in aggravation.

"Listen up, here's the plan." The second figure proceeds to whisper the plan to the first figure so that no prying ears could hear. Not that any are. It is nearly midnight.

"Got it?" smirks the seconds figure. The first figure nods.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Tezuka-kun's face when he sees his precious Kizuka has betrayed him. Tezuka-kun is MINE, BITCH!!!" *Maniacial laugh*

The first figure ignores his partner's laughs walking home to perfect his part in the plan.

"My hime, I will win your heart at any cost." he vows waiting patiently for tomorrow to come sooner.


	21. Week of Disasters: Beginning of the End

"93!"

"DOWN!"

"94!"

"DOWN!"

"95!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! DOWN!"

"96!"

"LET'S GO PEOPLE! DOWN! DO YOU WANT TO WIN NATIONALS THIS YEAR?!"

"97! HAI! BUCHOU/KIZUKA-SAN!"

"DOWN! I DON'T THINK YOU DO!"

"98! WE DO!!"

"DOWN NAMI AND EIJI OR WE WILL START OVER!!"

"99!! DON'T GIVE UP YOU TWO!!"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS ALL OVER FOR TWO PEOPLE!"

"WHAT THE **HELL** KIND OF COMMENT IS THAT!? DOWN!!! AND HOLD IT WHEN YOU COME UP."

**-After Morning Practice  
3rd POV-**

"Man, Kizu-neechan was brutal this morning!" exclaims Momo rubbing his sore muscles. The others nod tiredly. 

"Yeah, and the worst part of it all is that we can't even talk bad about her. She was doing it with us." sighs Juni leaning on Eiji for support. 

"No wonder the girl is skinny and fast." They all sigh dramatically at the comment, not noticing that one person has moved stealthily from the group and to their destination inside the school building. 

"The plan will be executed afterschool at approximately 3:00 pm. Haha...this will be fun!" they rub their hands together deviously while grinning evilly. 

_'I can't wait to see the outcome.'_

**-My POV Lunch-**

"Ne, Fuji-nii, have you seen Hazumi?" I ask. I haven't seen her all day and I have something to talk to her about. I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel insecure when she's not around bugging me or something along those lines. 

_'Maybe she's...Nah! People like her don't get sick.'_ I reason mentally before listening to Fuji's answer. 

"Actually, she's at the California film fest. She won't be back for 2 days." I blink then sigh. 

"Oh." 

_'When I actually NEED to talk to her she goes off to America.'_ I grumble mentally. I go to get up and throw away some trash still mumbling about Hazumi's sudden disappearance when I bump into someone. I stop my rant and look at the person to apologize but I am greeted with a bow and the blue hair catches my attention. I step back a bit in alarm. 

_'What in the seven pits of hell is he doing here?!'_

"Narumi?" 

"Sumimasen, my hime, but I have a favor to ask." I blink in surprise. 

_'Favor?'_

He looks up when I don't respond taking in my confused expression. 

"I'll understand if you say no but I just wanted to know if you could tutor me afterschool today." he looks away shyly, fidgeting. 

"I'm failing American Literature and the sensei recommended I come to you for help." 

"Really?" 

"Hai." 

"I don't know if I can. I have practice with both the guys and girls tennis club." I tell him trying not to hurt his feelings. 

"Onegai? I promise to only take up a half hour of you time." he begs putting his hands together as if her were praying. I sigh, what can go wrong with a 30 minute tutor session. 

"Ok. Right after school, in room 3-A. Got it?" I say finally throwing away my trash. He nods happily, thanking me even as I walk away. I walk back over to the table and lay my head down to rest. Instinctively Kunimitsu rubs my back affectionately. I can see the worry in his eyes without even lifting my head. *smirks* Yeah, I'm psychic. 

"Daijoubu ka, Kizuka?" he asks drawing the others attention. 

"If she's sick does that mean that there is a possible chance we won't have practice?" asks Mika hopefully, the others following her lead in hopeful looks. My head snaps up with a dark smirk. 

"You're not getting out of training that easily." they all gulp and shrink back afraid to even think about what they're in for later today. I would have thrown in the evil laugh if Nami hadn't started to cry looking like the cute little lolita-chan holding her teddy bear. Looking at her almost made me want to cancel practice. Almost. I narrow my eyes. 

"Not a chance lolita-chan." I say monotonous. They sigh. 

"Well it was worth a shot." 

We all head back to class for the 2nd half of lessons. On the way I was having a heated debate in my head on whether I should go to sleep or not but Kunimitsu totally squashed that idea with his 'mind reading' and smooth talk, so I just opted to sing Disney songs all class hour to keep myself occupied, he didn't say anything else. 

After a long and useless lecture on Adverb and Adjective use, the bell rings. I jump up excitedly, packing my things haphazardly in my bag, and get ready to jet out the door but a thought pops in my mind, I groan. Kunimitsu walks up to my melonchalic form. 

"What's wrong, Kizuka?" he asks, I wave my hand dismissively. 

"Nothing, I'll be down later. Make sure they do their laps and stuff. I have a tutoring session." I say and walk off to the designated room. When I arrive Shouji is already waiting patiently in a seat near the window. Stepping into the classroom I walk over and slap the book loudly upon the desk causing him to jump. I smirk. 

"Ok, let's get this half hour over with." I say sitting on top of the desk and opening the book to the right page. 

"American Literature---" 

"You know, Kizuka-hime, I didn't get a chance to tell you this morning, but you look very beautiful today." 

"Uh...yeah, thanks." I raise a brow confused by his behavior. He smiles at me standing up and moving over to me. 

"We need to get this over with so I can go, Narumi, sit down!" 

"I've always loved you Kizuka-hime. Ever since you came here, your beauty has ensnared not only me but also those such as Tezuka-san. I cannot deny that I've wanted you for myself---" 

"Narumi what are you talking about?" I ask slightly worried about the lustful look in his eyes as her moves closer. He gets so close that I have to push him away. 

_'What the flip is he talking about? I'm so damn confused.'_ I think. 

By this time he is so close he begins to touch me, inappropriately might I add. I glare harshly pushing him away. 

"Personal bubble fully invaded! Sawaranaide!!(Don't touch me!!) What you see is not for you asshole!!!!"

**-Tezuka POV-**

I walk out of the locker room running into the petite form of one of my girlfriend's best friends: Hoshikari Isabelle. The thought of who my girlfriend is tutoring aroused. 

_'She might know.'_ I think. 

"Hoshikari-san?" 

"Oro, Tezuka-san, nani?" she asks innocently, her tablet computer in hand. 

"Do you know who Kizuka is tutoring?" 

"Tutoring? Ano..." she trails tapping her chin in thought. 

"I'm not sure but I think it was Narumi-kun. He was talking to her at lunch when she was throwing away her trash. She did tell me she would be in room 3-A if we needed anything." she shrugs. I nod. 

"Arigatou." I begin my trek to room 3-A, eyes narrowed slightly. 

_'If I remember correctly, Narumi is the President of her fan club. He is __too__ suspicious.'_ I think to myself not noticing the figure beside me. 

"Tezuka-kun!" The blond figure nearly knocks me over with her momentum as she clings to my arm. I push up my glasses attentively. 

"Mikaru, what are you doing?" 

"Spending time with my true love." she smiles snuggling closer. 

"Where is he? And shouldn't you be at practice?" I ask subtly trying to get her away from me. She doesn't take the hint. 

"If our captain isn't there, why should I be?" she questions, I sigh continuing my way to room we arrive I pause hearing raised voices, not Kizuka's normally raised voice either. I narrow my eyes bracing myself before opening the door.

**-My POV-**

I continue to yell and push him away but he doesn't let up.

"Get away from---" I am cut off by Narumi's lips unexpectedly crashing rudely onto my own. Unfortunately, for more than one person in the room, the door slides open to reveal my silently enraged boyfriend.

Tezuka Kunimitsu + Silent Rage = Not Good For Anyone

With a very hard kick to the groin and shove, to the point where I fall on the floor, the feeling of shame and embarrassment floods my body. I stand slowly and glance at Kunimistu to see him standing so still that you would think him a statue.

"Kunimistu I---" I start trying to put together an accurate explanation of what just happened.  
Without a word and a menacing glare on his glasses he steps forward walking smoothly to Narumi before pulling back his arm and punching the fan boy right in the jaw. I gasp.

_'That was his left arm. If he overexerts that arm it'll be useless.'_ I think frantically. _'I have to stop him!'_ Gaining the courage to move I run over to him just as he pulls his arm back for another punch. I grab a hold of that arm to stop him from continuing to beat the poor boy although he deserves it.

"TOMARE!! Onegai Kunimitsu, tomare!" I yell nearly on the verge of tears in fear that he was going to kill the kid. He stops long enough for Narumi to run away, well limp away, but he still doesn't look at me. I let go and step back.

"Doushite?..."

"'Doushite?' Wakarimasen.(I don't understand.)" I reply softly not wanting to make him even more upset.

"Why did you protect him?" he asks his fists balling at his sides as he stares blankly ahead.

"Protect him!? I'd prefer you beat the bastard black and blue and rot in hell for all eternity! Anyway that's not what I was doing. I was...I was protecting you from hurting your already injured arm." I explain.

"A likely story." he mumbles, I glare at him taken aback by his comment.

"You doubt me? I thought trust was fundamental in a relationship!" I retort my voice rising in anger by his lack of trust in me. I huff crossing my arms in annoyance.

"I'm outta here. I'm going home. No sense in me going to practice with someone who doesn't trust me." I mumble gathering my things quickly and rushing out the door. A pair of ice blue eyes watches eagerly as my fuming form walks hastily out of the school.

"Poor Kizuka, the fun's only just begun!" **[insert evil laughter]**


	22. WoD: Misunderstanding Gone Array

As soon as I step foot off school grounds I begin to sprint in the direction of my home. I have never, in all my life, been so...so let down. It feels like my heart is breaking in two and it makes me feel what I've always feared: Vulnerable. 

Silent tears stream down my face and my pace slows until I stop completely under a random light pole. I lean against it, exhaustion of today's events kicking in. I look to the rapidly darkening sky with a sigh as I wipe away my tears.

"It's no use crying over that bastard. Should've known he would pull something like this." I smile grimly.

"And yet I wasn't prepared even the slightest."

"You know, pretty girls like you shouldn't be out alone at a time like this." says a voice. I turn to see a very handsome boy with chestnut brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. I assume he's 2 years older than me, judging by the Jundai High school uniform (made up) he's wearing.

"Or crying." he adds after a closer inspection. I quickly wipe away the rest of my tears.  
"Who are you?" I question with a slightly trembling voice. He gives a sincere smile that lights up his face. I blush.

_'Well he is cute.'_ I mumble mentally.

"Oh, gomen, I'm Urasaki Kashikoi. You go to Seigaku right? You probably know my sisters."

"Urasaki, Urasaki...It sounds familiar but--oh you're Meeky-chan's brother! Wait...you're also that whore's brother too!" I glare just saying it. He laughs.

"I assume you mean Umeko and Sukai. Yeah, and I will admit Sukai is a little whore, but what I want to know is why you were crying?" he inquires. It kinda catches me off guard with his agreement of me calling his little sister a whore, but that just makes him cool.

"It's kinda a long story." I state simply not planning on reliving the experience so soon.

"That bad huh? Well, I'm in a listening mood, how about some good ol' green tea? I know this awesome tea house!" he suggests. I stare at him blankly.

_'Is he really that eager to know?'_ I sigh.

"Sure, why not? Telling someone might help, seeing as my supposed 'best friend', "I gesture using air quotes, "went to a film fest in California without telling me." he smiles happily.

"Great, let's go!" he says grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"Cho-chotto matte!!"

**-Kunimitsu-**

I mask my anger as I instruct the teams to run, although it seems everyone can sense it as if it were seeping out of my skin, keeping their distance. Not wanting to seem the bad guy I cut practice short, by 30 minutes, to give us all some rest.

I dress quickly and begin to walk out of the locker room, though I don't make it far.

"Tezuka, matte!" I stop and turn to see Fuji and Oishi making their way over to me. Once they catch up I start moving again

"Daijoubu deska? You seemed angry during practice." asks Oishi his motherly side showing. I tilt my head a bit allowing my glasses to catch the glare from the setting sun, but I don't reply. 

"It has to do with Kizu-chan, doesn't it? I figured since she wasn't at practice although she said she would be."comments Fuji with eyes closed and his usually eerie smile turned into a frown. 

"What happened?" 

As my best friends I feel that it is only right to inform them of the situation. The story, in truth, is longer than I thought it would be. Well, telling it was. 

"Saa...maybe you should listen to her side. There's always two sides to a story." suggest the Tensai thoughtfully. 

"And you should apologize for what you said. She was more than likely hurt by your words." adds Oishi, imagining Kizuka crying. I sigh. 

"I'll talk to her tomorrow at lunch." I finalize before we break off to go our separate ways.

**-Kizuka-**

My eye now has a horrible twitch and my cheeks hurt from giving my best fake smile. Indeed Kashikoi, who insists me call him Koi-kun, led me toward a tea house, but the real fact is that it is a Karaoke/Tea House. And to top it all off is the painful fact, for me anyway, is that he is a frequent customer. It's sad and I have taken the liberty of creating a list as to why that fact is.

**TOP 5 REASONS WHY IT IS SAD TO GO TO A KARAOKE/TEA HOUSE WITH URASAKI KASHIKOI:**

**  
5. Because he's Sukai's brother. (In fact I shouldn't be with him)  
4. He's singing to me.  
3. He works here and knows all the songs.  
2. He can't sing and won't stop.  
1.**_** MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!...But I'm enjoying it.**_

At the moment he is singing, and dancing, to a song I never thought would reach such a refined culture as the Japanese. Yes, he's singing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. 

And my pain has only begun. 

_**"I'm bringin' Sexy Back..."**__  
_

_'God kill me.'  
_

_**"Them other boys don't know how to act."**__  
_

_'I'm going to be sick.'_

"Koi-kun, please..." I trail not wanting to offend him but at the same time want him to get his ass off the stage. He stops, looks at my pleading eyes, shrugs and steps off the stage. 

"So, since singing doesn't help explain the situation to me." he says taking a sip of his tea. I give a confused look. 

"Situation?" 

"With you and Tezuka-kun." 

"How'd you know it was him?" I ask narrowing my eyes suspiciously. Who is this guy really? 

"You'd be surprised how much Umeko-chan talks about you two." he chuckles. I flush, surprised but the expression is immediately replaced by a look of complete and utter hopelessness. 

"I was tutoring this guy after school, 30 minute session, right, and he kissed me. Unfortunately that was the moment Kunimitsu walked in." I explain, my gaze held on my oh-so-interesting hands. 

"And who is this 'guy', per say?" 

"Narumi Shouji. He's the president of my fan club. But I didn't think he would force himself on me!" 

"Hmm...well there seems to be a hidden factor here. All in all it's very suspicious for him to walk in that exact moment." he stands grabbing his things, I follow suit. 

"But I think you should talk it out with him. I can tell you love him, or really like him. Those feelings can't be easily forgotten." he smiles, I give my own small smile back. 

"Arigatou. I feel a bit better." I thank, he shrugs. 

"It's a gift." I sweat drop. 

_'Conceited much?'_

"Well it's getting late and I should get home. Maybe we can hangout again sometime. Under better circumstances." 

"Of course. Ja!" he waves running off in the direction of his home. I sigh. 

"Their whole family has issues but only 2 of them have made my friends list."

The next day I put on a determined front to make things up with Kunimitsu. I guess my courage isn't enough because as soon as I see him my resolve dissolves. I then spend the rest of the morning ignoring him. 

At lunch my resolve returns and I quickly set out to find my, hopefully, still boyfriend. I guess luck is on my side today because as I turn the corner I bump into the very person I want to see. 

"Kizuka." 

"Kunimitsu!" 

_'Shit! It left again!"_

"Ano..." I trail. I forgot what I wanted to say, but an angel is watching me closely because right then my phone rings 'Girl' by Destiny's Child. 

"I should take this." I say and begin to walk away but he grabs my wrist. 

"I...want to talk to you." 

"I want to talk to you too. But I can't right now." 

"I can wait until the call is over." 

"I have something to do afterward." he sighs frustrated. In an attempt to solve this small problem I opt for a place to meet. 

"Meet me by the tennis courts right after school, before practice." I say. He smiles, brightening both our moods considerably.

"So you're going to practice today?" he says teasingly. 

I grin. "Yeah, I can't continuously miss practice. What kind of captain would I be?" 

After the brief encounter I find a secluded spot on the roof before calling Hazumi back. It rings 3 times before she picks up. 

"Yo! Hazumi speaking." 

"You finally call. Why didn't you tell me you were going to a film fest?! It was weird not knowing where you were." I scold. She scoffs. 

"I sent you an email." 

"Like I actual check it!" 

"Not my fault." 

"You **know** I don't check it." 

"Then maybe you should." I growl at her response but sigh. 

"You're coming back tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah. What's the matter? Your life falling apart 'cuz I'm not there?" she mocks but I didn't have the heart to tell her how close to the truth she was. Plus, she'd just laugh in my face. 

"Iie!" I yell just as the bell rings. 

"Got to go Hazu-hime, call ya later." 

"Right-o. Have fun and remember you're still too young to lose your virginity." I hang up without a good-bye. 

_'Typical, even though she's across the ocean.'_

It took forever for time to pass and school to let out, but it did eventually. I practically bum rush everybody just to get down to the tennis courts first. I quickly change and get ready for practice.  
Not long after the underclassmen begin showing up, starting to set up and all that other stuff they do. Ryoma walks to the court in his cool way, you know, hands in his pockets, eyes closed, hat pulled slightly down, and racket held between his arm loosely but tight enough so that it won't fall. I roll my eyes and when he's close enough I punch him on the head. 

"I-itai!" 

"You're so lucky otherwise you'd be just like your little friends." I smirk. He brushes off my hand. 

"I know." 

"How about a little warm-up until the teams get here." I suggest, he nods but then his golden eyes shine in confusion. 

"Nee-chan, what happened to the ribbon you were wearing earlier." he asks. At first it doesn't click but then I remember. 

"Oh, that, well I believe someone took it. I left it on my desk for a moment to get a rubber band and the next minute it was gone. And it was my favorite black ribbon too!" I pout. Ryoma sighs before getting into position on one side of the court.  
The game is haulted before it can even begin by Ryuzaki. I make a face. 

"What do you want baa-chan?" I inquire hand on my hip. She gives me a stern look. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute in my office Kizuka? It's important." she questions. I shrug and follow without much protest. When we arrive to the office I am surprised to see Kunimitsu there, Ryuzaki closes the door behind me. 

"Kizuka I've never known you, in all my years, to pull something like this." mutters the old hag sitting at her desk. Kunimitsu stands and takes something out of his pocket. Fortunately for me it is my ribbon.

"Hey! My ribbon! Where did you find it? I've been looking for it since lunch." I say taking the ribbon from his hand. 

"He found it by his locker. Do you know what happened to it?" says Ryuzaki, I shake my head. 

"No, what happened?" 

"It was trashed. We found your ribbon there. Why did you do it? I thought we were going to talk things over." replies Kunimistu. I narrow my eyes. 

"I hope you're not accusing me of doing it! I told you earlier I had a call to take!" I defend. 

"What about that 'something to do afterward'?" 

"I had to help organize library books! What benefit is it to me to trash your fucking locker!!" I yell. Ryuzaki stands idly watching the argument sadly knowing she could do nothing. 

"Maybe it's to get revenge for your new boyfriend!" he retorts. I want to cry, but instead I back down, pissed as hell. 

"Fine! I can't take this, it's over Kuni--I mean Tezuka. There's no need for a relationship with someone who doesn't trust you." I hiss going for the door. I open it but before I walk out I turn and glare at him. 

"And for your information that **BASTARD** is NOT my boyfriend. Only one person can fill that role and I'm just angry it was an asshole like you!" I slam the door shut walking, more like stomping, back to the courts to channel my rage.

_**Like they say: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned.**_


	23. WoD: The Investigation

**Hazumi's POV**

I head immediately to the Journalism office upon returning to school. 

_'It's good to be back.'_ I settle into my chair and boot up the Mac on the Editors desk. 

First things first: I email the guy-in-charge to let him know I've returned from my fieldtrip. Next, I open up the newspaper template. Pleasing. My minions have been fruitful in my absence. Reviewing (and finding the work correct) puts a bright smile on my face. With no need to attend class in my future, I get to work on my editorial write-up of the SunDance Film Festival. 

_'Not like I can see Syuusuke 'til later anyhow.'_

When lunch comes around, I run down to the place of eating in order to showcase my return to Seigaku. Everyone will be there and there is nothing like getting everything done at once. In the cafe, the tables are arranged in circular patterns and usually I can find everyone in the center of it all. With that in mind, I open the doors of the large room and enter. 

As soon as can, I scan the massive space for my partners in nourishment. The first faces I see are those of most of the Regulars. Quickly, I take inventory and wonder where the rest have gone. Nami and Juni have taken two of the empty seats as their own. I smile and wave because I don't see Kizuka and continue to look for her. 

_'She's supposedly my best friend, so I really should talk to her first.'_ I have to reason with myself to keep from doing what I really want. Running straight into the Tensai's arms. 

I continue looking, a mental checklist registering. To the right: freshmen. Next to them: Neko-san, Okaa-san and Tezukuni-san sit together. 

_'Good enough.'_ I think, although Kizuka isn't with them. 

As I walk over I begin to hear murmurings of my name and peek over my shoulder to inquire. Behind me the table of semi-Regulars is throwing anxious gestures of "No!" "Not there", "STOP!" and utter fright. 

Surprised, I wheel around and catch sight of Kizuka sitting with Ryoma and Izzy-chan. 

_'Hmm...that's odd.'_ I don't understand the separations of the lovebirds and begin to walk toward the table where my friend sits. 

_'She looks sulky.'_ I think before another outburst of overzealous emotion deters me from that path. I make a split-decision to return to the Bento box awaiting me in the Journalism office. The insanity of the lunchroom is annoying me, but apparently I shouldn't leave here either.  
An obvious "NO!" sounds from the uncharacteristically frantic table and (stupidly) out of concern I head over to join them. 

I walk to the table with a foreign anxious trepidation. Whatever has them acting this way, I don't want to be a part of. 

"Wakattebayo?"[WTH] I question skeptically. Syuusuke suggests that I sit down but I am reluctant. 

"Really, Hazu-nee," says Momo, "it's a long story." 

"Then give me the short version." I make my demand clear hoping for an expeditious response. 

The Regulars look from me to each other, but no one speaks. After a moment of silent deliberation Taka-san looks up at me. 

"Umm...something happened while you were gone." He pauses for my reaction and after a while I give a simple 'Yeah' to urge him on. Juni takes over. 

"They...they broke up." My brow lifts in incomprehension.

"Kizuka and Tezuka," she affirms. "They broke up." 

I look at everyone and stifle the smile creeping to my face. 

_'She's serious?'_ I notice for the first time that, save Syuusuke and I, no couple is sitting within four meters of their other half. 

Prisoners of War. 

"You are serious." My dubious scoff weakens my knees and I sink into the nearest chair. 

"Itsu? Naze?"[When?How?] I blink.

"They are unusually perfect for each other." 

Everyone agrees but that's not an answer. Once again it appears that they are struggling over what to tell me, how much to leave out. The Tensai makes his decision most rapidly. Between him and Juni I soon have a complete story. Or at least the outsiders view of it. All the kuso[shit] I'd rather not acknowledge. Not today, not ever. 

"Wakarimasen."[I don't understand.] I acknowledge that much. I shake my head as if to dispel the information. I have to go. I think to myself how withdrawn they all look as I stand to leave. 

"Ano...Hazu-nee." Nami's cute little whine stops my departure. 

"Yes, Lolita-chan?" 

"Are you gonna do something? Please?" 

The way she clutches her bear and fights the salt water rimming her tear ducts puts true vindication in my voice.

"Hai. I'll fix everything." 

I only half believe the words as I say them. But what else can I say? I look at Fuji's hopeful but disapproving eyes. 

_Nothing._

~*~*~*~*~

I wait for Kizuka to walk from the cafe. She stops when she sees me; anger and pain burn her eyes.

"Don't just stand there," I say and begin to move through the crowd. She doesn't follow.

"C'mon! Were skipping." 

The **STAFF ONLY** sign hung above the **ROOF ACCESS** is ignored for the bajillionth time and I pry open the mildly heavy door. We sit in our favorite spot near the edge of the roof, backs against a pillar. After a few minutes she speaks. 

"You know, don't you?" 

Deciding to give her the sympathy she seems to need I say, I know nothing until I know what you know, instead of something rude. I smile at her and she returns with her own weak but genuine version. After about seven minutes I know EVERYTHING I didn't need to start my day off right. 

"You weren't there for me," she accuses. "I kept trying to fix it but everything would just backfire." 

"Suck it up." I try unconvincingly to laugh trough it. "I didn't desert you. Even so, I am here now." 

"Are you, ya know, gonna make it go away?" 

_'Wow. Deja vu, courtesy Nami.'_

"You know I can't promise that. Gomen." I sigh. 

"I can get the truth, and I can be your friend, but rewind buttons I do not have."  
Kizuka looks right into my eyes. She is showing me her emotions. 

I hate it.  
"Look," she says looking away. "I don't think this is the place; I want to go. We can talk about this later, Hazumi." I laugh. 

_'Of course she doesn't think of the roof as secretive.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Back in my office, I send a mass text message to all the people I consider friendly and helpful.

Meet Bum rushin. My treat. Don't tell ppl  
who take sides, hold grudges or lie. i.e. NO  
BUCHOUS!!!

I open a flow chart and insert the information I've gathered. 

_'This would be so much better if I had Tezuka's side.'_ I know it's impossible to get on my own.

Especially, considering that he didn't like me pre-break-up. 

"Tasukete kudasai."[I need your help.] I announce my plea to the face-stuffing lot around me. 

"If you can't do it spit out the food on your way out. Now!" 

My darkened eyes have everyone looking at me tentatively. After a while Kaoru spits out his food; I begin to glower at my cousin, ready to beat him. The group nearest him was sweat dropping. In typical Kaoru fashion, he picks up more wasabi rolls and continues to stuff his face without missing a beat.

"Great." My false enthusiasm works to cut the tension. Though, Nami's beaming smile is TNT to a cinderblock wall. Her deftly illuminating smile makes the atmosphere lighter as she stands next to me.

"I'll get straight to the point. Kizuka did NOT do anything wrong! I repeat Echizen Kizuka DID NOT IN ANYWAY PURPOSEFULLY HARM TEZUKA!" My voice lowers to a sinister pur, "and if you think she did step up here. I'll massacre you later." 

This time the entire room shares a community sweat drop. 

"So much doesn't make sense. It's all too staged, too convenient." My summation is received well by my guest.

"That is why I need you. Everyone will play some kind of role. Investigation, intimidation, or cover-up and clean-up, I'm not sure yet. But there is something for everyone."

"Oishi. Eiji. Keep close to your friend. I can't get his side on my own so I'm counting on you two to keep me up-to-date. He hates me; keeps me from doing much. It would be nice to know who he was involved with prior to the uh, incidents. 

"Momoshiro. Kaoru. Put aside your hatred for a while. Get to Narumi Shouji and find out what happened from his point of view. I know he doesn't have the balls to pull that on his own, and someone else already thinks he had help so... 

"You guys, I really don't need to tell you how important this is. You all get it. That's why..." 

_'Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this.'_

"Report back to Inui. Give him all the detailed data." 

The data freak then looks up from his notebook. A strange glare shades his lenses. I sweat drop. 

"Hazumi-chan?"

"Hai, Oishi-san?" 

"What happens after we know everything?" 

I can't help but to sigh. "Whatever Kizuka wants."

~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been more than a week since I've graced a teacher with my presence. For the last eight point three-five hours I have been locked in this office trying to find some sign of conspiracy on the Blackmail Tapes. Everything looks clean but, then again, I have no idea what to look for.  
The ringing of my cell occurs simultaneously with insistent knocking on the office door. It is startling but I check the Caller ID and open the door. Instantly a notebook assaults me.

"Thank you," I complain. "Inui, why? If you were going to knock did you really need to call?" 

"Efficiency, Migoto-san. Efficiency." 

I shake off his eerie response as I flip through the pages. It slightly irritates me when Inui sits down but I know (way in the back of my mind the part that I usually ignore) I need him to decipher this nonsense he claims is case files.

He launches into his explanation of Tezuka's version of what happened without any prompting. I stop him whenever I need more information.

"You said Claire followed him to the room? He was talking to her? For how long?"

My questions flow clearly but without enough pause for answers.

"Well, actually Migoto-san, it was more like fruitless perusal and shameless stalking. But yes, he spoke to her. Nothing of consequence though. Just to deter her."

"Right." My mind was processing something I saw earlier in my tapes. Claire and Shouji had been spending a lot of time together prior to the kiss. I had just assumed it was a meeting of the Anti-Echizen-Tezuka Group. But now...

"Also Momoshiro and Kaidoh will be interrogating Narumi soon. They want to know if you want to listen in."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

"Migoto-san, do you mind if I ask you something?" I smile to let him know I don't mind.

"Are those the school security tapes? How do you get access---"

"I have my sources." Sigh. "Inui-san, why is this in here?"  
I point to a statement about his latest drink discovery. He looks over it and sits back in the seat.

"I thought it may be essential to know exactly what refreshment was being served during practice." My eyes roll at his statement.

_'No it's really not.'_

There is nothing else to tell so I send Inui on his way. As soon as he is gone I lock up the J-office and travel to the other office. You know the office that only Kizuka and I know about.  
I sit down at the desk and open the school security camera files, opening the files of the week before the incident. I click on the folder with Tuesday in it so I can look for Claire and Shouji in the hallway. Finally I see Claire walk into a classroom five minutes after Shouji. Normally if I'd seen this I would have just thought they were settling for the ten-thousandthtome on who is better. Now I have a theory. Claire and Shouji are the conspirators. 

I access the audio files so I can listen in on the scheme. Claire's orgasmic smiles are keeping me intrigued.

"...just keep her in the room until I get there. He needs to see your lips on hers." Claire stops and smiles wider, turning away from her co-conspirator.

"Then, when he's so pissed that he can't stand to look at that bitch, he will be ALL MINE!!!"  
Her eyes are more than a little scary then. Shouji ignores the crazy gleam and rude comment about his obsession. She looks over her shoulder.

"Then you can have the leftovers."

"Gladly."

_'I have it. Everything I need to make this work. I have it. Just a few more days to prepare the report and wait for Shouji's death and everything will be right. Well, right enough.'_

I leave my office, duly satisfied. 


	24. WoD: Hidden Confessions

**To clarify the day: It's Thursday**

I can honestly say the separation of me and Kunimitsu has affected the entire school. The fans look at us and are too afraid to approach seeing our expressions. I'm not as nice as I used to be and Kunimitsu, let's just say that he's worse than when I arrived.

My best friend is off gallivanting around the school for some reason or another with a couple of our friends in tow. I wonder what they're up to...never mind I don't want to know. But I get the feeling it has to do with our recent breakup.

Me? I'm doing fine.

Positive.

Really.

Sorta.

Ok, ok! I'm a complete wreck. And when I'm a wreck I don't mean bawling my eyes out and holding my stuffed Elmo.(I hate that red thing! Cookie monster or Oscar are so much more awesome!!) I mean challenging the old man and beating him (physically) to death in his own sport. Hey! It's how I show I'm upset

Today, I find myself walking around the city. Nothing is particularly appealing besides the strawberry cheesecake from Nami's family cafe. It's so good I have about 3 pieces. I wonder why I don't gain weight. Oh well.

I sink into my thoughts absentmindedly sipping on my sprite. My mind begins to drift, obviously to Kunimitsu bringing back all my sorrow. I don't cry, but I really want to. The main reason is the gossip. I hate it because it travels faster than the truth. Although it's been a total of 2 days since the incident and break up, I can feel that I'm losing myself. Losing myself so much I'm spending more time with my dad.

I am brought out of my reverie as my cell phone rings a normal ring tone signifying someone I don't know is calling but I ignore it, by reflex, and pick up.

"Moshi, moshi." I answer in a melancholic tone. The voice on the other end freaks me out to the point where I want to drop the phone but I just settle for a hateful glare.

"Ah, my queen, with beauty that equals my own!"

_'Conceited bastard. How'd he get this number?'_

"What do you want, Atobe? And how did you get my number?" I ask suspiciously. He chuckles.

"I have my sources." he answers causing my eye to twitch.

"Anyway, I heard about your...disagreement with Tezuka. I always knew he wasn't good enough for you." I raise a brow.

"And you are?" I question.

"Of course! I would treat you like the queen you are. You deserve much more than what Tezuka can give you."

_'He's right'_ I think, really taking in his words.

"Ok, Atobe, I mean Keigo, I'll give you a chance. Since our matches are tomorrow you can pick me up at 10 sharp." I say. The line goes silent. I think he is stuck in awe that I actually agreed to give him a chance. Or the fact that I called him Keigo.

"Keigo?"

"Y-yes! 10 sharp tomorrow morning. See you then, Megumi." he says gaining his confidence back. I sweat drop.

"Ja." I quickly hang up and look at the small cellular device.

_'I wonder if I should do this...'_

Forcing down the rest of my drink I pay and walk quickly down the street. I try my hardest to get my thoughts together but they keep coming back to the stern buchou with the word 'First Love' hovering over his head. I stop in my tracks letting the word sink in. 

_'__**Love. **__Ugh, it sounds weird.'_ I sigh shivering before continuing my trek only to bump into someone. I have half a mind to yell at them but I'm being a bit lazy, so I just apologize.  
"Sumimasen. I wasn't watching where---" I pause in mid sentence at the sight in front of me. Right then my heart shattered into microscopic shards. 

"Huh? Oh, if it isn't the loser, Kizuka." giggles that airhead bitch Kanna. But that's not the bad part. It's the fact that she is hanging off of Kunimitsu's arm. 

"So it is." he mumbles giving his 'I-really-don't-care-and-why-am-I-here?' look. To others it just looks like his normal expressionless self but being with him a few months allows you to pick up the subtle differences in expressions. In other words only I can distinguish them. 

"I guess you guys are on date, huh?" I ask, as if I don't care. Really, I don't. 

"Yeah!" she answers sighing and resting her head on his arm. At this moment I want nothing more than to rip her head off. I smile maliciously....mentally of course. 

"That's nice." I comment with a fake smile. My hands are trembling at my sides in fists but that's hardly noticeable. Kanna gives a triumphant smile. 

"Now that me and Tezuka-kun have gotten together, we've become the best power couple." she says adoringly. I scoff mentally as a mortified expression crosses Kunimitsu's face but it only lasts of a split second. I sigh mentally in relief. 

_'He doesn't like her at least.'  
_  
"So, Kizuka, I'm sure finding a boyfriend is as easy as pie for you, so where is he?" Kanna states putting me in the spotlight. My urge to rip her to shreds has increased but I think fast. 

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I told him to meet me at the courts." I say in a kind of rush. I'm not sure if they picked up on it but it at least sounded convincing, right? 

"Great! That's on the way! We'll walk you and get to meet this new guy of yours!" she exclaims fakely, dragging both me and my ex-boyfriend in the direction of the city courts. My eyes narrow at her back. 

_'I swear she's only trying to break me down more. If I can't find someone to call a boyfriend at the courts, I'll be humiliated in front of_**him**_.'  
_

I sneak a glance at the tall 14 year old male on Kanna's other side to see him having an internal conflict. Again his face is passive but I'm always able to read him. 

_'I wonder what he's thinking about.'  
_  
Once we arrive at the city courts there are only about 10 people. A few of which I am surprised to see. Well, it's my luck really. 

"My queen has come." comes an arrogant voice. I flinch but it goes unnoticed. I put on my best fake smile and greet the rich bastard. 

"Ato-I mean, Hello, Keigo-kun." he looks ecstatic while Kunimitsu gives him the most deadly glare I have ever seen. This causes me to smirk as I walk up and give Atobe a kiss on the cheek. The glare gains in intensity at the action as Atobe smugly puts an arm around my waist. 

"He's your new boyfriend!" They ask mortified. I nod innocently as the cocky bastard looks like he just won the gold medal at the Olympics. 

"I knew this day would come. We all knew that Tezuka couldn't fulfill the needs of such a beautiful maiden. Now we don't have to worry about that anymore." He smirks. Kunimitsu's glare doesn't cease and I realize that a fight might actually break out. And not just between those two. 

"Um, so, Keigo-kun why don't you...take me home? It's getting kinda late and my dad's a worry wart." I lie trying to change the subject and ease the thick tense at least a bit. He looks down at me.  
"Of course Kizuka, my love." he dramatized kissing the back of my hand. Ok, not only do I feel dirty, but vandalized. EW! 

He guides me pass the opposing couple and into a black limo I didn't even know was there. As he ushers me into the vehicle I sneak one last glance at the pair to see Kunimitsu disregarding Kanna and walking off with the most hurt and angered expression on his face. I feel so guilty right now. 

_'What have I done?'_

**-All Regulars: Friday-**

They wait for what seems like forever for the girls' captain and Oishi to arrive. Sure, it is a natural occurrence for the Echizen sibling to be late but the youngest is present among the group and Oishi called earlier.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous! Can anyone contact her!" screams Mika. Hazumi whips out her cell and calls up her missing friend. It rings about 3 times before going to voicemail. She hangs up.

"Her phone's off." Ryuzaki sighs and turns her attention to the stoic boy's captain. She was one of the only people who knew about the situation and it is possibly the reason why Kizuka is a no show.

Of course they're ready to play even without the green-haired player, but still...

"Look, Hyoutei's here." points out Momo. They all turn to the opposing team and gasp. There beside Atobe Keigo is Echizen Kizuka.

Tezuka, hidden discreetly in the back, fumes silently with a sudden urge to snatch the girl away from the man whore and punch the living daylights out of him. But sadly he knows he has no right to. That's her new boyfriend and even thought he has hate for the Hyotei senior, he respects and, although he would never admit it to anyone but himself, loves her.

**-Kizuka's POV-**

**  
**It is not as bad as I thought it would be hanging with Atobe. He is a complete gentleman but still conceited. He did buy me an Iced Grande half decaf, caramel drizzle frappacchino. To say the least, he passed the first test this morning.

Now is the part I've been dreading. Tezuka's reaction to my being with him. Not that I care. I stop drinking my coffee and smile.

"Hey, guys! Ready to play?" I ask playing clueless. Atobe just smirks and kisses my cheek before walking to their area. I inwardly cringe. 

Everyone gives me a weird look before Hazumi, Juni, Nami, Izzy, and Umeko drag me off in some random direction. I don't protest, I have coffee.  
When they feel they are far enough where no one will interfere, they stop and give me angry looks. Once again, I have coffee.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yells the purple-haired journalist really loudly. I'm surprised no one runs over. I shrug to her question still sipping the half caffeinated drink.  
Frustration setting in she slaps the cup from my hands, now gaining my full attention. 

"What'd you----" I begin but am cut off. 

"Just shut up and listen to what we, your friends, have to say!" she shouts. 

"Kizuka, please understand we are trying to help you. Ever since you've shown up the school seems...so lively." says Juni softly. The raw emotion in her voice and eyes makes me want to cry. 

"Yeah, ever since you walked into our lives we've had the most fun, ever! And we're grateful but lately you just seem..." trails Nami, her usual happy demeanor overshadowed by her concern. 

"Out of place, like a lost soul." finishes Izzy. I look at them unable to speak. Am I really that helpless looking. I fall to my knees. 

"Kizuka do you love him?" ask Hazumi steppin forward and bending down to my level. 

_'Love? Do I really....'_ I don't answer the question but just let my thoughts linger on the subject. 

"Kizu-neechan, I know it's hard, especially for someone with your past but give love a chance. You'll find that it leads to something much greater." smiles my childhood friend. I can't take it. The emotion here is getting to me. What are they trying to convince me for? This whole situation has nothing to do with them. It's just another interference. 

I stand up my green bangs shielding my eyes from theirs. I can feel my pent up anger and sadness about to lash out. I wish I had more control over my emotions. 

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE SUFFERING!!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE CRYING HERSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT BECAUS THE ASSHOLE YOU CALLEDA BOYFRIEND RIPPED YOUR HEART OUT BECAUSE HE DIDN'T TRUST YOU!!" I shout tears of every emotion I felt at the moment trailing down my face like a stream.  
I would have continued had Hazumi not slapped me. Shock settles in as I look at her with my hand holding my pained cheek. Her purple hair shielded her eyes, much like mine had before. Her breathing was ragged and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

"Damn it, Kizuka, get a grip on yourself." she says glaring harshly. 

"You look pitiful right now. I would be ashamed to know you right now if I didn't love you like a sister." 

"Ne, Hazumi-san, I think you're going a little overboard." comments Umeko but Hazumi ignores her. 

"We only want to help you but it seems you have conflicting feelings. You're not even sure you love him, are you? Why should we waste our time with an undecided person?" The question is rhetorical but still directed towards me. 

They stand there for a few seconds more before Hazumi walks away disappointed, the others follow giving unsure looks. I just sit there really thinking over everything. So many questions need to be answered and yet I find the only one who can answer them is myself. 

My heart.


	25. WoD: What Kizuka Wants

Due is circumstances Hazumi has me hounding me to change the end of the chapter so that the original ending that we had planned would pan out. So this chapter and the chapter after it will be rewritten. It is being done right now! If you read this chapter all you have to do is skip to the end where it was revised. Thanks for your patience!

**Hazumi: That part about hounding her is such a lie!**

**Kizuka: (rolls eyes) Really now? Who would believe you?**

**Hazumi: Obviously Fuji, Kaoru, Malcolm…(continues with more names of random people)**

**Kizuka: Right….On to the chapter!**

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there thinking. An hour, maybe two hours, hell maybe even three hours but it sure as hell wasn't enough to get my thoughts completely straight. I had an inkling about what I was supposed to do but the thought of rejection always fills my heart.

With a heavy sigh I get up and walk over to the courts where we are playing Hyotei. I make sure to sit in the back of the stands, distancing myself for a little more 'Me' time. It only took about a few seconds for something retarded, but still relative, to pop into my head.

To Love or not to Love? That is the question.

A really hard question. _'I really should stop reading Shakespeare for a while.'_

While pondering the said question I find myself stealing glances at my ex-boyfriend. Honestly I admit that I love the aggravating bastard but it still hurts. I guess it's because I'm scared. Past experience has taught me that.

That's another story for another time.

The matches have been set up, and due to emotional instability, so says the old bag lady, I am unable to play. It is fine by me. I need the rest anyway.

All the matches last relatively long. The girls have improved greatly since we first met and I'm proud of the. It's all thanks to their dedication and hard work. And my training regiment, of course.

I clap as Nami wins her singles match against some girl whose name is obviously unimportant. It is so unimportant that I zone out and completely don't see Fuji come up to me from the right.

"What's on your mind Kizu-chan?" asks the Tensai player out of nowhere causing me to jump at least 5 feet in the air. I place a hand over my heart to calm its quick palpitations before I have a heart attack. I'm clearly too young to die.

Yes, I'm 14, get over it.

"Fuji-nii, the hell! You scared the crap out of me." I scold, he just gives me an 'I-know-cuz-my-ninja skillz-rock' smirk. Shaking off the after shock I tune into what his initial question was and how I should word my answer.

"Well…" I start, trying to find my words but he sees my trouble.

"Look, I know it's hard, on both of you, but you have to understand that it's not about just you and Tezuka anymore. If you haven't notice most of the couples that surround us have been split because of this…this feud." Now consciously aware I observe everyone and true to his word none of the couples are together, like usual. I sigh feeling ashamed.

"Gomenasi. I didn't mean for that to happen." He rubs my back sympathetically.

"We know." Breaks in Hazumi, sitting on the other side of me. I lay my head on her shoulder and for once in our best friend relationship, she allows me to do so without complaint.

"He loves you, ya know." I sit up and look at both of them suspiciously.

"What? How do you know this?" Hazumi shrugs and Fuji gives a smile that sends cold shivers up and down my spin.

"That's for us to know and you to accept and confess to him. We're practically family and it's being ripped apart by the biggest…bimbo of the school." Hazumi grins as I look at her as if she were an alien.

"Bimbo?"

"It was the only censored word I could think of." Fuji and I shake our heads at her answer but it did put a sincere smile on my face. I initiate a three way hug and they return it whole heartedly.

"Thanks guys. You truly are my besties."

After a minute Hazumi pulls away and stands.

"Yeah, that's enough affection for one day. Syusuke let's go. I think she needs to figure out a way to confess to mister stick-up-my-ass." She says. Fuji nods and gets up to follow her. I shake my head.

'_It's a wonder we get along so well.'_

It's a no brainer that our girls ended up winning. They were, after all, trained by the best. Now it is time for the boys to play and I am anxious. I'm so anxious that I can't watch. In a rush I pull the two closet people and run out of there. When I know we are far enough away I stop for a rest.

"Buchou? Why did you drag us away?" Asks one of my prisoners. I turn to see Yukiko and Meeky-chan (Umeko).

I just realized something.

That's the first time I've heard Yukiko speak.

I must have a weird look on my face because they ask me if I'm ok. Coming back down to earth I nod.

"Yeah, it's just this is the first time I've heard Yukiko-san speak." I say in awe. Yukiko nods with a smile, but still noticeable smile.

"I don't like to talk much."

'_I can tell.'_

"Well, to explain things, I'm taking advantage of your company until I deem it time to return to the courts." I huff before going into a pose thinking of what we should do.

Sadly we only walk around for about an hour watching other school's matches and commenting on the players. I'm not too into it, my mind obviously on other things. After a while I decide that this was a big mistake in the first place at that I should suck it up. Mentally smacking myself a few times I suggest that we should head back to the courts. The girls nod and follow with much complaint. They were dragged here in the first place.

As we got back to the courts I realize that we have arrived at the worst possible time. Atobe and Kunimitsu are about to battle it out. The Hyotei crowd is in a frenzy and the Seigaku crowd look they are lost at what to do. I growl at the thought that Hyotei would even think they are better than us. Quickly, I swipe the flag from Momo, a headband from one of the underclassmen, and take a place high in the stands.

"You think you bastards are better than us, well then think again! Tezuka you better play your ass off. I may be mad at you but that doesn't mean we can't be civil! WIN! WIN! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O!" My enthusiasm is probably what set off the biggest and loudest chain reaction I have ever seen. All the Seigaku students are cheering so loud and hard that I just shut up and waved the flag.

I look at Kunimitsu to see an emotion in his eyes that I really miss. I grin and nod as if telling him that everything will play out like it's supposed to and to play his hardest for the team. He nods back with a small smile and gears up to start the play for the next point.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

This is the most irritating match I have had to watch in my entire life. Even through the irritation I am beginning to become worried for Kunimitsu's well-being. I mean they are evenly matched, well until Atobe pulled off an unexpected move.

'_Asshole! He knows!'_

I can't believe I didn't realize he would do this sooner. Of course he would try to make this a long drawn out match knowing that Kunimitsu is injured. And I don't think having me cheering for the one I supposedly hate is a good thing for his ego anyway. I growl causing the surrounding spectators to look in my direction.

"Kizu-nee, what's wrong?" Questions Eiji while watching me bite my nails in anticipation and eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. I don't answer too focused on the game.

'_Kunimitsu.'_

"You sense it too, Kizu-chan?" asks Fuji letting me know that I wasn't the only one who knew what was going on. I nod in reply.

"Ah, and it's not going to be pretty."

"What is Atobe talking about? What's wrong with Buchou?" inquires Kaidoh curiously. Everyone except Inui, Me, Fuji, and possibly Ryoma are confused about the situation. If I had known this would happened then….

"We have to stop the match."

"We can't. You of all people know how stubborn he is."

"Chikuso!"

"Kizuka calm down! Your unnecessary worrying is getting on my nerves and you need to have a little more faith in your future husband. I mean he _is_ the Captain." Assures Hazumi in her own way. I nod in agreement totally disregarding her 'future husband' statement.

"Game Seigaku's Tezuka; 6-5" The cheering starts up again as Kunimitsu makes a comeback. I want to join in but my awareness of his well-being is at an all time high.

'_I still think this won't turn in our favor.'_ I think as Atobe begins the 2nd half with his _**Rondo to Destruction**_.

"Kizu-nee! Look, Buchou used the Tezuka-zone!" shouts Momo in excitement.

"And that's not all…." Adds Oishi.

"_Zero-Shiki Drop Shot_." I finish, my mood lighting considerably.

"Kunimitsu! Just three more points and…." My words faded as I caught the slightest of muscles spasms from his left shoulder. My mind goes numb as I knew the outcome of the match.

"He won't win." I mutter softly to myself. Now I don't dare to watch the rest to see everyone in a state of panic. I want to cry and the event hasn't even happened yet.

I watch as he throws the ball in the air for the serve and I can't keep all the emotions bottled up anymore.

"Yamete kudasai Tezuka! Don't take the shot!!" [Yup that's whole thing means 'stop'.] I yell but it is too late. We all watch in shock and horror as the stern captain falls in agony to the ground holding his shoulder as if in slow motion. It is a delayed reaction as all the Seigaku Regulars hop the wall and run over to their captain.

"Tezuka!"

"Buchou!"

"Don't come!" he attempts to stand, "The match hasn't ended yet!" everyone freezes in their spot in shock. He walks past them and to the bench sitting next to Chibi-chan as if the event were an everyday occurrence. I have the urge to smack the living daylights out of him but decide against it.

"Kizuka, come here for a moment." Commands Ryuzaki. I comply without retaliation, which is unusual of me, grab my bag, hop the wall and make my way toward them.

"Can you assess the situation and let me know if he can continue to play?" she asks calmly and goes to talk to the ref. I immediately get to work placing my bag down and gather the courage to ask the dreaded question.

"Can you remove the shirt from your left arm?" He stares at me for a second to see if I am kidding but the obvious pink tint of my cheeks and avoidance of eye contact told him different.

With a little help from me he is able to remove the left side of his shirt. I immediately set to work with the examination of his shoulder muscles trying my hardest not to blush uncontrollably.

'_The muscles are extremely strained. Anymore activity and he won't be able to play with his left arm anymore.' _I think sadly and try to relay the message through eye contact. I think he got the message because he turned his head and his glasses gained that glare.

"I knew you we're gonna do something stupid."

"Can I finish the match?"

"Just barely." I answer applying a little pressure to the muscle. Tezuka winces.

"I guess it's a good thing I stopped you from using it earlier. You never would have even made it this far."

"Oh..so you're glad I didn't hit Shouji?" Tezuka growls, then mumbles, "I knew it."

I have to hold back from further injuring him, but then again I'm not Hazumi. Even the purple haired freak wouldn't be that mean.

"Watch it. I was doing it for you. Just like I'm doing this for you."

"Whatever."

I roll my eyes. "Just lay off the left arm."

Without saying anything Tezuka gets up and walks away from me.

"Are you gonna listen?" Still no response.

'Screw you then." I think to myself as he grips the racket in his left fist. Even though he still seems to hate me, I can't help but worry.

After checking that he could continue the game we told Ryuzaki and the ref. I pack up my things and walk toward the wall but I am stopped by Hazumi.

"Are you ok?"

"Just fix it." I mumble down hearted looking towards him.


	26. WoD: What Goes Around Comes Around

**Kizuka: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just play a role in it along with many other OC's such as my best friend…Hazumi. (sighs)**

**Hazumi: It's ok, Kizu-hime. With the way things are going we could have our own show…or story…or whatever. It's cuz we're special like that.**

**Kizuka: I guess. Well it's safe to say that the chapter has been revised and no telling when the next chapter is going to come out. I mean these were pre-written.**

**Hazumi: It's because I'm your muse and I'm not near you at the moment, but we'll talk later. Enjoy the chappy peoples!**

**Kizuka: (cries) WHEN WILL THIS EMOTIONAL TORTURE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????**

* * *

I am stuck biting my nails the rest of the match. My nerves are on edge and I can barely comprehend that I am actually breathing. Each time the ball hits the court my heart stops and I have to keep myself from falling. Many times I end up using the closest person for support.

"Game: Seigaku 6-5." The team cheers at the announcement but I'm still worried.

By the middle of the next game Tezuka's arm begins to bother him and the only indication he gives is rubbing his arm. Unfortunately Atobe wins the game tying it to 6 games all. I sigh dejectedly. My nerves can't handle this kind of pressure.

The tie-breaker game has commenced and morale is at an all time high. Tezuka is fighting all out trying his best to stay one step ahead of Atobe if possible. With each match point Atobe seems to keep it at a stalemate and it is beginning to piss me off.

_'Why won't he just stop?'_ I wonder to myself even knowing the answer.

"Oh, Kunimitsu." I sigh "I hope you come out of this fine. You don't even need to win." I mutter mostly to myself.

"Nani?" The first to come to their senses is Eiji and unfortunately he just happens to be the loud mouth today.

"WAH! Kizu-nee, you're calling Tezuka-buchou by his first name again?!" I blush. I guess I wasn't muttering quietly enough. They begin conversing to each other about this new revelation, ignoring my presence, which pisses me off even more than I was before.

"GAH!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! It doesn't mean anything. Just an old habit!!!" Everyone nods looking a little disappointed and turn their attention back to the match not wanting to get too far on my bad side.

Things in the match are getting really complicated. The match has been drawn out too long and they are both fatigued. My heart goes out to both of them as I pray no one ends up hospitalized. Atobe may be a jerk, but has great taste, even if he is misguided in his approach.

It's all gonna come down to who wants to win more.

'_God I hope it's Tezuka.'_ Or do I?

No one can say a word as the two battle it out. It's an inspiring scene to watch and I think everyone understands my feelings.  
Well, almost everyone.

"Kizuka-senpai! Why don't you stop them!? Why do allow them to go on!?" pleads one of Ryoma's first year friends as he pulls on my sleeve. I don't look at him, my eyes glued to the amazing event before me.

"Don't you see? It's not just Kunimitsu. It's so much more than that." I say tears welling. I may have attracted the attention of the Regulars with my statement, but I don't want to break down in front of them.

"It's a battle of wills that not even I can interfere with. They're both at their limits and yet they still fight." The young boy stops his pleading to gaze at the game as if trying to understand what I mean.

Numerous arms wrap around my body in a group hug. The tears start falling. I'm not even playing and I'm getting emotional. It's almost like an insult to myself.

"Thanks guys. I don't know why--"

"Kizu-hime, you of all people don't need a reason why. You just do." Hazumi assures with one her smirk/smiles. I laugh lightly wondering how lucky I am to have such good friends

'_Kunimitsu.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the match I just want to rush to Kunimitsu, wrap my arms around him the instant we make contact, but I know I can't. He still thinks I've done horrible things and I haven't. I thought he knew me but he's still bitter about something I tried to prevent.

Ryoma is up next. His match is over in about, according to our data player, 13 minutes and 64.33 seconds. How he does it still eludes me.

'_I wish everything back to normal.'_ I think solemnly, handing a pack of ice on to Oishi for Kunimitsu's shoulder. I watch as he secures the pack and clean up the excess until Hazumi elbows me to get my attention and then nods her head in a certain direction.

In said direction is Claire, sashaying toward us (Kunimitsu) with, what she thinks, is a seductive smile on her face. I glare maliciously having heard the story from my two best friends with added info from the others, during my brother's match. I step in between her and Kunimitsu protectively.

"Claire, do you really need to be here?" I ask annoyed. Hazumi and Juni stand beside me equally disgusted by the display.

"Of course. I have to make sure Tezuka-kun is okay."

"He's fine."

"Says the girl that broke his heart." The urge to choke her to death builds. This girl is testing my last nerve.

"Only because you set me up." My glare is back tenfold and I swear she shrinks back.

We're speaking in low tones and Tezuka is preoccupied enough not to notice. She steps into my personal space.

"It doesn't matter if you know, he's never gonna believe you." Then louder she proclaims.

"Slut." My hands twitch into fist and my arms begin to shake. A pure aura of hatred and killing intent permeates my body notifying the others of my anger.

"What did you call me?" I ask deathly calm. The others stand and move in closer to the exchange to ensure safety of innocent bystanders. Claire cackles like the bitch she is and smirks.

"What? Are you deaf as well as delusional? I called you a slut." She repeats. I go to lunge at her but stop. She's not my competition anyway. Kanna is.

"Claire, you know what?" She smiles.

"You may have taken him from me, but that's only temporary." At this she rolls her eyes. I ignore her and go on.

"Even if it wasn't. He still doesn't want you. If I'm going to be replaced at least I'm glad he picked a girl with a little more class."

Hazumi laughs from three feet behind me. I swear that girl has sonar hearing.  
Claire's face is priceless. You can tell she never considered the possibility that she wasn't next in line.

"Oh what's wrong Claire?" Hazumi pouts with fake sympathy.

"Sad you lost to two girls? Aww. You're not even second best. Are you even third?"

"Get a life Claire and stopping having impossible fantasies about other people's boyfriends."

"Pathetic." Says Yukiko monotonously. We all take a step back in slight fear. Mika cracks her knocks with a smirk. [& just to rub her face in her defeat a bit more]

"Kizuka-buchou is the best captain we've ever had at Seigaku for the girls' tennis division. She actually cares that we want to go to Nationals and pushes us to our limits. I've never had so much hope. And I want her to stay with us and watch us progress to the best players I know we can be. And you, Claire, '. it." Mika says and smiles at me then turns and glares at Claire. I've never felt so loved.

By girls anyway. They tend to hate me.

The girls all stand in a line, Isabelle and Meeky-chan included. With everyone Claire disappears a little more from view. I would have cried if I wasn't so concentrated on the fact that they care too much.

Hazumi suggests ending her public humiliation since she isn't even worth documenting. Besides, it seems to be getting hostile. I sigh and nod as I begin make my way through the crowd of regulars pushing each person gently out of the way. When I arrive at the front of the line I see Claire whimpering and in hysterics on the pavement. I bend down to her level.

"You know I normally would have let them beat the hell out of you for what you did to not only me but them as well." I start causing her to look at me. I sigh again and close my eyes in thought before opening them and giving her an intense gaze.

"But since I've been here I've changed. Believe it or not these amazing people behind me are my first real friends. People who accept me for who I am on the outside and the inside, no complaints. And I've never had that until now." I glare at her harshly.

"And if you ever pull some shit like that again, I assure you hell is something you'll be begging for. Do I make myself clear?" Claire nods understanding the seriousness of my words. I stand and hold out a hand for her to take.

"You don't deserve the treatment you're getting but let's just say I'm in a very forgiving mood right now." Hesitantly she takes my offered hand and stands shakily. Everyone looks on in shock. Even after what she did to me and everyone else, I know things will be alright, so why bother?

"Now that that's settled…" I trail off pulling out my cell phone. "Maybe someone should get the other captain some treatment." I say as dial the sports clinic.

'_Everything will get better I know it.'_


	27. Decisions Made And The Hilarious Truth

**Kizuka: Sorry for the long wait my loyal fans! It seems that my classes are on hold because of the faculty strike and therefore have a little extra time to kill, so I decided to grace everyone with a well deserved chapter. **

**Hazumi: About damn time!**

**Kizuka: I apologized already, no need to hound me.**

**Hazumi: ….Just get on with it woman!**

**Tezuka: Will you both** **be quiet? I'm intrigued by how this whole thing will turn out.**

**Kizuka&Hazumi: Where did **_**you **_**come from?!**

**Tezuka: *ignores* They don't own the PoT characters. Just themselves and the other OCs.**

**Hazumi: *mumbles* ****Kizuka wished she owned you.**

**Kizuka&Tezuka: What?**

**Hazumi: *smiles happily* Oh, nothing. Continue dear readers.**

* * *

The atmosphere around Seishun Gakuen has turned from pissed to melancholy within the span of a week. Kizuka and Tezuka can barely stand being in the same vicinity of each other which causes major problems with their best friends Fuji Syusuke and Migoto Hazumi. Both are angry and already plotting the demise of the source of the problem.

Narumi Shouji is and has always been a stalker. His love for Echizen Kizuka has become an unhealthy obsession to the point he would kill himself for her. Something is seriously wrong with the boy. He has even stolen Kizuka's chewed gum from the garbage just to put it in a little shrine he's made of her (can you say Helga G. Pataki from _Hey! Arnold_?). All evidence is recorded by Inui in his menial quest for data. Of course with his help Hazumi is able to put together a log report to finalize her plot. *Evil laughter in background*

~*Kizuka*~

I sit at my desk with a sigh ready to leave and take a nap. That's all I seem to have the energy for. Eat, sleep and, if it's a good day, a few games of tennis. I can tell everyone is worried, especially mom and Nanako who tried to cheer me up after hearing about the situation. I sigh again. I hate making people worry about me when it's not intentional.

The sensei walks in, students immediately settle and begins class just to be interrupted by the door being shoved open revealing a very malicious looking Hazumi. I duck my head behind my math book in an attempt to hide myself, but she zeros in on me like a homing satellite. I can hear her cross the classroom and stand in front of me before she pulls the book away from my grip with a glare.

"Come on. We have work to do." She says simply leading the way out. I stand and follow not really having the energy to argue.

"Migoto-san, class is about to start. You should return to---" she turns and smiles sweetly. Everyone in the room flinches.

"Sen~sei. I assure you, your _secret_ is safe with me." The teacher tenses in fear and nods. I don't ask questions; they get you in trouble with her.

Hazumi drags me to a room I don't remember being there and closes the heavy door behind us encasing us in darkness.

'_Heavy? Why is the door heavy?' _I slide my palm against it.

'_It's smooth and cold. Okay, now I'm officially afraid.'_

"Hazu, what is this? Actually, **where** is this?" I'm sorry I mistakenly asked a question. She takes out a flashlight I didn't know she had and grabs my hand.

"Don't worry we're still in the school." She smiles before guiding me down the steps.

'_Steps? Why are there steps here!?' _I ask myself afraid to I ask the question aloud.

As we make our way down the steps, I am vaguely aware of the change in wall surface from smooth to prison cell cement block rough. I shiver.

'_Where is my friend taking me!?!' _I yell mentally ready to run off, but I suspect that to be the reason for her taking my hand.

"Kizu, please hold the flashlight while I open the door." She instructs passing me the modern torch while never letting go of my hand.

"Are you sure we're still in the school?"

"Positive. I found this place, persuaded the principal to lend it to me and then had it renovated."

_"Renovated? It looks like a torture chamber.'_

"And you take no shame in doing that." I state with a sweat drop. My friend is really a VERY fearsome person. But I guess that can be said for all of us regulars. We are a scary bunch.

Haz opens the door to reveal a somewhat normal-looking but spacious office. There is a desk with a computer a few security cameras that I suppose relay video surveillance to the computer screen. The desk is decorated with Hazumi's signature clutter, a couch on the adjacent wall and a few more comfy chairs in front of the desk. Sadly what surprises me is the man sitting in the desk chair.

"Inui, why are you not in class?" (Code for: why are you with Hazumi?) He looks up from writing in his notebook.

"Ah, Kizuka-san, Hazumi-san asked for my assistance on a particular project." (Code for: Ah, Kizuka-san, Hazumi-san told me what was going on and I thought I could benefit from this opportunity to gather data.)

"S-sou ka." I chuckle nervously and sit on the plush couch.

"Kizuka, the reason I brought you down here is because I caught a blue rat. He is very stubborn, so I thought a little torture was in order." That malicious grin spreads on her face. I dead pan.

"I'm sorry. I don't condone the torture of innocent people, at least, not at the moment." Hazumi glares at me.

"Innocent? INNOCENT!!?!!" she snaps her fingers and a large monitor is lowered from the ceiling behind Inui.

"Show her." She commands. Without a word Inui taps a few keys and delivers a live video feed of the bastard that started all this crap, Narumi Shouji, tied to a chair. I stand up so fast I didn't know I was standing.

"I condone torture! The painfully slow kind!!" My grin matches my friends as we chuckle evilly as we come up with different ways to torture the bastard. It scares even me how the evil aura in the room seems to consume everything.

The door we entered opens allowing Fuji to step into the room. His ever-present smile is in place as he walks toward our small plotting group.

"Well, don't you look a bit more enthusiastic?" He comments patting my shoulder. I nod.

"Yes. With this I can hopefully gain his trust back. It's okay if we're not dating. I just want to be on good terms with him." I say sadly. They look at me then at each other then back to me.

"Let's commence with the torture!" I slump at being ignored.

'_I guess dating him is my only choice. Not that I mind.'_

**-With Tezuka before school (3****rd**** person POV)-**

The strict tennis captain from hell has returned with a vengeance. Tezuka wasn't sure if it was just because he felt like making them suffer or to make himself feel better. He was leaning toward the former. He wasn't sure why but every day after practice he felt like a part of his life had been erased. And it had. He would usually have to deal with Kizuka's rapid chattering nonsense but despite everything he would listen. He would silently listen to every word and commit to memory each expression she made with each topic. Especially the topics that made her smile like an idiot.

Tezuka sighs as he walks to school the next morning as he reveled in his never-ending thoughts. He is so preoccupied with them that he doesn't hear his best friend calling until a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Tezuka? You okay? I've been calling you for the last five minutes. You almost walked pass the school." Says Fuji concerned. Eyes wide, Tezuka looks up to find that he had, indeed, almost walked pass the school. He shakes his head a little and gives the Tensai a rare small smile.

"I'm fine, Fuji. Just deep in thought." He answers and walks up to the school grounds. Fuji returns the gesture with a grin of his own.

"I understand. Thinking about Kizuka and all can be a bit mind consuming." Tezuka stills and blushes at the accusation, giving himself away. Fuji chuckles and shrugs walking into the school. With one last heavy sigh, the stern captain heads to his locker to get ready for class.

When he enters homeroom, a strange feeling consumes him causing a shiver to run down his spine.

'_Something is coming; a formidable force to be reckoned with.'_ His brain goes into overdrive trying to figure what can possibly cause such a feeling.

His gaze moves to his ex-girlfriend only to see that she looks like death. His expression softens and the urge to hold her, comfort her, and lecture her builds but he does everything he can to ignore it. They were over and nothing could change the feeling of mistrust and betrayal. Then a thought pops into his mind's eye causing him to groan. He's positive the strange feeling is somehow connected to the purple annoyance known as Migoto Hazumi.

As the instructor begins to start class, the said devil makes her appearance. Fortunately she only stays to collect Kizuka, who looks anything but happy, and exits after vaguely threatening the teacher. Tezuka sighs tiredly.

Why does he know such strange people?

**-With Ryuzaki (3****rd**** POV)-**

Ryuzaki Sumire sits in her office silently thinking. She has just finished conversing with the Hyotei coach about a very tense subject. Her next course of action will definitely cause some disruption, but she believes that everything, including the rough situation between her two captains will work itself out; at least she hopes.

At that moment the young male captain decided to grace his presence as if sensing her about to call for him. She gave him a soft smile and head nod in acknowledgment which he returned.

"Tezuka, you have impeccable timing. I want you to look over something. I think it will benefit you." She said and passed the pamphlet across the oak wood desk. The stern captain took one glance at it and didn't know what to make of it.

'_This will bring some kind of trouble, I just know it.'_

-**Kizuka-**

_This is the song that never ends,_

_It goes on and on, my friends._

_People started singing it, not knowing what it was,_

_And people kept singing it forever just because..._

The horrified screams of Shouji fill the room. I sigh in satisfaction. This is the best torture I could have ever thought of and thanks to my best friends I am able to see it in action. I signal for Fuji to press the pause button on the iPod and as he does so, signal for Inui to get ready to write. I watch as the silence in the room is broken by Hazumi setting down an opaque bottle of liquid to refresh our victim just out of his reach. I smile.

"You must be parched. If you want something to drink, then you have to answer a few questions. Got it?" he nods.

"Good. Now, your little scheme last week really hurt a lot of people. So, just answer me this: why me? Why sabotage Tezuka and I's relationship?" It was silent for a moment before he swallowed and looked down at the table in total defeat.

"It's because he's perfect. He doesn't talk to anyone, yet he gets all the girls to fall in love with him. Then you come along. The most beautiful creature to ever walk our halls and in a span of a couple of weeks he has you wrapped in his arms! It makes me sick!" At some point the stalker's attitude had turned for the worst and he began thrashing around like no tomorrow.

"That really doesn't tell us much." States Inui bluntly waiting for something mildly more interesting than an insane person going on a rampage. I sighed.

"Besides the fact that he is amazingly gorgeous and the epitome of the term 'Student Athlete', what is the root of this problem?" I asked calmly. Shouji stopped thrashing and the room went still. The next thing we know is the bastard is breaking down in tears. Gawd, he has mood swings like a pregnant woman.

"It happened in freshmen year. He wasn't so well known, but he still had that perfectionist aura. He aced every test, got an A on every assignment and played every sport like he was born to play them! Sasaki Katsumi was my girlfriend at the time. She was my world, but one day she came up to me and broke it off. She told me '_I'm in love with Tezuka-kun and I'm going to confess to him. Sorry, but it's over.'_" We all sit in awed silence. A minute and a half later Hazumi and Fuji burst out laughing, Inui grinned and I chuckled behind my hand. As the first to come to my senses, I composed myself and folded my hand in front on me on the table, but a small smile broke through.

"So, what you're saying is---" I begin, but am rudely cut off by my best friend.

"You're jealous because some girl chose to be with an overly mature boy compared to a creepy weirdo stalker! You're hilarious kid," spouts Hazumi continuing to go into hysterics.

"You are a pitiful addition to the male species." Says Inui pushing up his glasses and standing to walking out of the room. Fuji quickly follows behind the data player, snickering all the while. I stand push the bottle toward the pitiful stalker. Just as he reaches for the container I pull it back toward me and lean forward in a menacing, intimidating manner. He was not going to get away with his antics without harsh punishment. This is only the beginning.

"You are an ass with no life. Just because you had the misfortune of being broken up with doesn't mean you take it out on an innocent party. You don't even know anything about Tezuka. He is a completely complex person who has hidden his true self away for so long he became an anti-social….ugh! What is that word I'm looking for?"

"Turd?" Offered Hazumi.

"No."

"Asshole?"

"…Nah."

"Douche bag?"

"Better, but not quite there."

"Fuck-tard?" She sighs in impatience. I snapped my fingers in realization.

"That's the one! So as I was saying, he hid his true self away from others and became an anti-social fuck-tard because people expect too much of him. When I met the guy he had so many flaws that it drove me up a wall but I learned to accept those flaws and in return he showed me his true self. His smiles are what I looked forward to in the day. I looked forward to our constant arguments, our playful banters, hell! I miss the reprimanding gazes he would give when he didn't approve of my actions toward someone." I am so caught up in the memories that I don't realize the flow of tears trailing down my face. I stare Shouji in the eyes.

"You took what little happiness I had away from me. I may be beautiful, smart and athletic but my life has not been all sunshine and daisies. I've been to hell and back quite a few times and when I came here I thought I'd find what I'd been missing. And I did, only to have it ripped apart by petty jealous kids." I sit the bottle down within his reach and exit the room heading straight for the couch. I throw myself into its leather cushions wiping away the unwanted tears.

Minutes later Hazumi exits the room followed by a piecing scream before everything goes silent again. We gaze at her questioningly but she only shrugs nonchalantly.

"What? He deserved it." I shake my head with a small smile.

"What would I do without you?"

"Rot in self pity." I stare at her.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I know, but I had a clear answer that needed to be said."

-**Tezuka (3****rd**** POV)**-

It was after school and Tezuka didn't know what to do with his self. His worry levels were on full blast, but wasn't entirely visible on his visage. Only the subtle flicker of his eye movements gave him away, if one actually took enough time to observe the stoic captain. There are only two people unoccupied enough at the moment to fall into that particular category, one being the motherly Oishi.

"Tezuka, daijoubu ka?" His concern grew as his captain ignored his light interrogation of his well reason the small concern turned into an all out panic of Tezuka taking a vow of silence and travelling overseas to become a monk. Everyone ignored him.

The other person to notice his strange actions was completely by chance and due to his loud obnoxious voice had keyed in everyone in the vicinity as well.

"Hoi, Hoi! Tezuka! Daijoubu ka?!" The stern captain winced before shaking his head and going straight for the locker rooms. When he reached the door he stopped turned and gave the team a glare.

"If I'm on the courts before you all, I'm adding laps." That simple sentence had them all sprinting into the locker room and making changes that would make superheroes jealous. Using this diversion Tezuka took his sweet time getting dressed deep in thought. He would have to tell the team of his decision. It could be an appropriate opportunity to break away from the mess created by his ex. Yes, that was a definite plus.


	28. AN Letter

**Dear Readers,**

**Have you ever been pissed at yourself? Well, I am. I'm pissed at how I wrote this story. Not the content perse but the grammar. This shit is horrible! I went back to reread my fics and I was appalled at the many mistakes. I was thinking to myself: did I REALLY write this? Then I rationalized that I was just a teen writing whatever came to mind on the fic. So, I lieu of this revelation I've decided to go back rewrite, edit, and FINISH Habitual Attachments! Yay! I bet all my followers are just screaming their heads off.**

**Just to let you know, it shouldn't take me long to put out the original chapters considering they're all here on my computer already. The ones you really have to look out for are my new chapters. Also I will be putting story banners out like I did when they were on Quizilla (that bitch site).**

**That is all, dismissed.**

**P.S. If you have any questions or comments about the story that you think I should clear up that I probably should know about from your perspective, just shoot me a message. Like usual.**

**Yours truly,**

_**SweetInsanity89**_


End file.
